EL TREN DE LAS 6:30
by reizen
Summary: NARUSASU / ITADEI Dos parejas un amor imposible y un amor prohibido :sasuke conocera a naruto en la estacion del tren, pero la vida les tiene preparada una dura prueba al enterarse de que naruto se encuentra enfermo. Itachi conocera a deidara,hijo de una prostituta que se negaba a seguir este camino desperado concera a itachi, lo que parecia ser un primer amor se convirio en dolor
1. el tren se atraso

primero que todo aclaro que sasuke uchiha y naruto uzumaki son del anime y manga Naruto y le pertenecen a su creador yo solo los yaoizo XD sin más que decir aquí el fic espero que le guste y me dejen sus comentarios

EL TREN DE LAS 6:30

Capítulo 1:

El tiempo pasaba para un rubio que estaba sentado en la estación de tren viendo llegar y partir los trenes que salían llenos de gente que corrían de un lugar a otro, estudiantes y trabajadores asalariados apurados por no perder su tren y yo? pues yo estoy aquí sentado, pero no, yo no tengo un tren que tomar ni tampoco estoy perdido yo solo estoy aquí...

Sasuke pov

Ahhh pensé que no llegaría a tiempo a la estación, son las 6:25am el tren que me llevara a la escuela llegara a las 6:30 exactamente, claro también depende de que estos idiotas no se demoren en comprar un tiquete la cola parece interminable –pensaba el azabache-

sasuke uchiha un adolecente de 17 años cursaba su último año en la secundaria de konoha con unas notas perfectas y una hoja de asistencia intachable

pues este chico ya tenía todo planeado sabia como seria su futuro ...igual que el de todos pues entraría en la mejor universidad de konoha, estudiaría medicina, trabajaría en los mejores hospitales de konoha y por ultimo pero no menos importante se casaría con la mujer que sus padres le asignara tendría hijos tal vez tres no, mejor dos quienes heredaría esta rutina sasuke solo se dejaba llevar por la corriente y por lo que sus padres creían que era correcto pues los padres siempre tiene la razón no ?

Naruto pov

Mmmm el tren de la 6:30 está tardando y ya puedo ver en la cara de la gente desesperados por llegar a sus destinos, hoy como todos los días hay muchos estudiantes de aquella secundaria que no logro recordar

Sasuke pov

porque tarda el estúpido tren esta demorado por dos minutos con 25 segundos, en que piensa esta gente que no se dan cuenta que hay algunos que si tenemos vida ...maldición no lo soporto que hago tengo que preguntarle a alguien ¿por qué el bendito tren está atrasado? y justo hoy que tengo que dar la prueba de ingles -

sasuke diviso que en una banca de la estación estaba sentado tranquilamente un rubio que tenía un gorro naranja en su cabeza, un saco negro y unos jeans azules un poco gastados, estaba sentado inclinándose hacia adelante apoyando sus codos sobre sus piernas mientras miraba los trenes fijamente - por la forma en como mira los trenes parece saber los horarios ya que mira constantemente su reloj ¿será que él sabe algo? demonios no tengo de otra quiero saber a qué horas llegara el tren- pensó sasuke

Naruto pov

vaya ya son las 6:35 el tren esta atrasado pobre gente- pensó naruto de repente unos toques en su hombro le hizo salirse de sus pensamientos para encontrase con algo o alguien "interesante", aunque interesante no sería la palabra para describir a aquella hermosa persona que lo miraba fijamente, mientras volteo para mirar a aquel azabache que tenía un hermosa piel blanca que parecía de porcelana, un cabello totalmente negro que a la vista daban ganas de tocarlo y para rematar aquel joven tenía unos hermosos ojos negros que parecían penetrar los suyos

- oye...esta escuh

sus labios también son...

- OYE HAY ALGUIEN AHI - le grito el azabache, que saco nuevamente a naruto de sus pensamientos

- he? Que ?

- cómo qué? te estaba preguntando si por casualidad sabias por que el tren de la 6:30 esta atrasado

- esto la verdad...es que.. No lo sé- dijo naruto con un tono nervioso

- ahhh que coraje es la primera vez que voy a llegar tarde, esto es imperdonable voy a demandar a ese tren

Naruto nunca había visto tal belleza a el no le importaba que fueran un hombre el portador de esta, no podia dejar de pensar "que hermosos ojos" a pesar de que son hermosos, tiene una mirada seria y solitaria. Naruto se dejo llevar por sus pensamientos en un arranque de nervios tartamudeo-

- entonces...que tal si te llevo

- que?

- solo digo si te sirve

-llevarme tienes auto? Mhh…..de todas no me importa, yo no voy con desconocidos

- pero si acabas de hablar con uno - dijo naruto apuntándose a el mismo - mi nombre es uzumaki naruto pero puedes llamarme naruto

- si como sea llegare tarde

- piensa en mi propuesta además no creo tener cara de ladrón o de violador

- pues no lo sé yo no te conozco pero...- a maldito tren sasuke pensó unos minutos mientras el rubio lo seguía observando pero por alguna razón aquella mirada de un par de ojos azules no le transmitía miedo, al contrario le daba tranquilidad

Pasaron otros 3 minutos mientras sasuke meditaba entre llegar tarde a el colegio o dejar que un completo desconocido lo llevara - bueno creo que no hay de otra-

- está bien rubio pero si veo algo raro gritare

- si como quieras no hay problema jejeje

- de que te ríes

- solo que no creo que corras peligro

- como sea ya son las 6:38 si es verdad que me llevarás apúrate yo entro a las 7:00 y solo quedan 20 minutos

- no importa llegaremos en menos que eso

Dicho esto salieron juntos de la estación

- y bien en donde está tu auto

- quien dijo auto teme

- como me diste dobe - dijo mientras vio que el rubio llevaba una...

- BICICLETA como se supone que llegaremos a tiempo en eso?

- no te preocupes cumpliré mi palabra llegaremos a tiempo yo siempre cumplo mis promesas como que me llamo naruto uzumaki vamos sube teme

- rayos cuando me vine a meter con un dobe

- mi nombres en naruto no dobe teme y te subirás o no?

- en donde se supone que lo haga

- pues en donde va a ser? pues en la parrilla teme

-en eso? - dijo apuntándole

- no es eso, es parilla y además mi bicicleta es al mas rápida en konoha

- eso? - decía el azabache apuntando la bici

- si te subirás o prefieres llegar tarde?

-ni madres que si me subo -dijo sauke subiéndose a la parrilla -seguro que llegaremos en menos de vente minutos?

-ya te di mi palabra - naruto empezo a pedalear arranco un poco lento

-y se supone que a este paso llegaremos?- dijo el azabache

- ya te dije que si lo que pasa es que eres pesado

- que quieres decir -dijo con una vena en su ceja

- pues que estas gordo teme, no te haría mal bajar unos 10 kilos

- 10 KILOS? como te atreves dobe a insultar mi perfecto estado físico -sabes qué? me bajo para

- jejeje es mentira teme eres muy serio

- que pares te digo

- no lo are tu veras si te tiras aunque... sería una lástima tu bella piel se estropearía

- y a ti que te importa dobe - dijo el azabache quitándole el gorro naranja, no soportaba aquel rubio

- que haces teme ponme el gorro

- no, nadie me dice que hacer

- teme eres insoportable - dijo naruto mientras aumentaba el ritmo - será mejor que te tengas teme aquí viene la pendiente

- que? espera no pensara bajar esa pendiente a toda velocidad

- que esperabas tengo que llevarte al colegio a como dé lugar sostente fuere

- no no no espera teme no nos mataremos NOOOOOO- gritaba el azabache mientras bajaba la pendiente a toda velocidad, solo se podía escuchar la risa del rubio

- bájame bájeme - gritaba el azabache mientras se agarraba fuertemente de la espalda de naruto

- tranquilo confía en mi - dijo naruto ya habían pasado la bajada ahora solo pedaleaba a toda velocidad

-eres un usuratonkachi

- pues aunque no lo creas este usuratonkachi ya va a llegar a tu escuela - naruto aunque no lo notara el azabache, tenía la cara roja y no era exactamente por el pedaleo, era porque un teme lo estaba "abrazando" fuertemente sin soltarlo naruto, solo se reía con los nervios que tenía.

Sorprendentemente el rubio cumplió su promesa llegaron 5 minutos antes de lo prometido pues lo que no sabía el azabache era que naruto siempre se movilizaba en bicicleta por lo tanto era muy ágil y rápido con ella

Al llegar el azabache se bajó lentamente pues sus piernas le temblaban

- tonto no te voy a perdonar - dijo sasuke pegándole con el gorro naranja que aún tenía en sus manos - casi se me sale el corazón por la boca dobe como es que aun estas vivo

- ya teme eso duele -dijo naruto sujetando la mano del azabache - te dije que confiaras en mi como prueba aquí estas ya cumplí mi promesa teme

- pues era lo menos que podrías haber hecho después de semejante susto-el azabache fue interrumpido por el sonido de la campana que anunciaba que pronto cerrarían la puertas

- haaa me tengo que ir dobe - dijo el azabache alejándose de naruto

- si de nada hee?...- de pronto recordó algo que necesitaba saber por si esta era la última vez que lo vería - oye oye espera teme grito naruto haciendo que el azabache se detenga

- que ?

- no me has dicho tu nombre?

- ha eso?

-dime cuál es tu nombre?

- mi nombre es sasuke sasuke uchiha

- entonces...adiós sasuke - dijo naruto con una sonrisa

- mhhh - afirmo sasuke entrando al colegio

De pronto naruto noto lo que sasuke llevaba en la mano era su gorro naranja, su favorito

- espera sasuke mi gorro - grito haciendo ademanes con las manos

- que? - sasuke no escuchaba bien pues ya se habia alejado, en ese mismo momento cerraron las puertas

- que mi gorro ahhh no importa, gracias mi gorro de la suerte conocí a alguien bastante interesante jejejeje dijo naruto mientras tomaba rumbo montándose en su bicicleta

- espero nos veamos de nuevo sasuke

Que le pareció este primer capítulo les gusto? por favor déjenme sus comentarios y sugerencias me animan a seguir con la historia también quiero aclarar que este es un fic naru/sasu/naru lo mejor de dos mundos XD ok sin más que decir bye


	2. el tres empezo a rodar

Capítulo 2: el tren empezó a rodar

Con la venida de la primavera las flores comenzaron a brotar trayendo con ellas hermosos y vivos colores que adornaban las calles de konoha, tanta belleza que nos ofrece las naturaleza, aunque será una pena que cuando llegue el invierno cubra todo con la blanca nieve solo queda esperar hasta que llegue el cálido verano…

Sasuke pov:

En el hogar de los uchiha llego un nuevo día a las 6:00 de la mañana, muy lentamente se despertaba un azabache caminaba hasta el baño se daba un ducha después secaba su blanquecido cuerpo quedando algunas gotas de agua sobre su rebelde y oscuro cabello, un vez seco, se puso su uniforme un pantalón negro que se ajustaba con una correa para terminar con una camisa blanca manga larga y en el cuello una elegante corbata negra tomo su maleta se puso su chaqueta azul turquí con el logo del colegio de konoha.

Se disponía a salir pero antes se paró frente al espejo, tomándose un tiempo para contemplar su reflejo pero no, él no lo hacía por vanidad, a veces sasuke sentía la necesidad de mirar su reflejo y cuestionarse a el mismo : "porque a pesar de que lo tengo todo siento un profundo vacío que nada ni nadie lo ha podido llenar, yo solo quisiera ser feliz acaso no hay nadie en el mundo que me saque de esta profunda soledad y que sea capaz de hacer que mi corazón lata tan rápido que me sienta vivo otra vez. Cuando fue que caí en esta rutina cuando fue que deje que controlaran mi vida…..muchas veces entre mis oscuros pensamientos he pensado en el suicido pero NO yo no soy un cobarde en esos momentos de tristeza levanto mi frente me paro derecho y me preparo para luchar con todo y contra todos aunque algunas veces esa lucha es conmigo mismo"

Algo interrumpió sus pensamientos, cuando vio algo "naranja" sobre su mesa de noche y si ahí estaba ese gorro naranja de ese loco rubio, sin querer soltó una sonrisa al recordar lo que el día de ayer había vivido con ese dobe estuvo al borde de la muerte pero fue divertido, me gustaría volver a verlo pero ¿que posibilidad hay para encontrarse con una persona de las muchas que van a la estación? Creo que sería mínima – pensó mientras dejaba el gorro en la mesa de noche

Sasuke salió de su habitación encontrándose con un silencio profundo y el frio de un comedor que le volvió a recordar el lugar en donde se encontraba. Hay gente sentada alrededor de la mesa pero estas personas estas ocupadas en cosas que ellos consideran que son realmente importantes mi padre y mi madre están ahí pero la verdad es como si estuviera solo en esta mesa

Tome el desayuno me despedí pero no recibí respuesta, algunas veces quisiera ser como mi hermano itachi y revelarme a mi padre y ser libre de hacer lo que yo quiera pero es difícil cuando sobre tus hombros pesa el futuro de una familia

Sasuke salió de su casa dirigiéndose ahora a la estación tal vez esta era uno de los lugares en donde sasuke sentía que podía respirar pues entre tanta gente nadie lo podía notar además de que claro a él le gusta tomar el tren por alguna extraña razón desde hace un tiempo atrás le había pedido a su padre fugaku que el ya no quería ir al colegio con chofer él quería ser como los demás y tomar el tren

Sasuke llego a las estación se puso tras la cola para comprar un tiquete cuando lo tuvo entre sus manos solo tendría que esperar a que el tren de las 6:30 llegara

Naruto pov:

una nueva mañana llego para un rubio que se levantó a las 6:00 de la mañana tomo una ducha fría se puso un saco azul aguamarina, un jean café y sobre su cabeza puso una gorra naranja con blanco, antes de salir de su habitación se paró frente al espejo poniendo en su cuello un collar cuando lo abrocho una sonrisa salió espontáneamente de sus labios, lo abrió para ver la imagen de su madre - buenos días ma´ hoy parece ser un maravilloso día - salió bajando las escaleras rápidamente al llegar a la cocina vio a su padre minato haciendo el desayuno y que aún tenía su pijama al verlo le saludo

- Buenos días pa´ - dijo naruto abrazando a su papa por la espalda

- Buenos días naruto como amaneciste – respondió minato

- Bien hoy tengo muchos ánimos

- En serio y porque justo hoy te vez tan alegre ¿paso algo que yo no sepa?

- je je je nada en especial

- Esa risa tuya no me da mucha confianza, bueno siéntate que el desayuno ya casi va a estar

- Lo siento pa´ pero hoy saldré más temprano

- Recuerda que tienes una cita a las 7:00 am

- Lo sé pero no quiero ir

- Naruto sabes que tienes que ir

- No quiero pa´ - dijo naruto son una sonrisa

- Iras de nuevo a la estación?

- Si

- Hijo porque todos los días vas a la estación? ¿ que tiene de especial?

- Es un secreto - dijo naruto que puso un dedo sobre su sonrisa - lo siento pa´ se me va a hacer tarde adiós

- Adiós hijo ten cuidado en el camino

- Si lo tendré

Al salir de su casa cerró la puerta tomo entre sus manos el collar que tenía en el cuello, lo apretó suavemente sonrió y dijo - ma´ creo que este es mi día de suerte creo que lo encontré, aunque creo que fue el quien me encontró– tomo su bicicleta noto que se le había salido la cadena otra vez, se arrodillo para ponerla en su lugar – rápido quiero verlo - lavo sus manos rápidamente se montó en su bicicleta y tomo rumbo a la estación pues el trayecto de la casa de naruto hasta la estación es largo.

Sasuke pov:

Son las 6:20 espero que esta vez el tren no se vuelva retrasar sería el colmo pero hablando de eso, la banca donde estaba sentado el rubio el día de ayer esta vacía como era su nombre na -naruto que raro, quien le podría a su hijo nombres de comida - sasuke recordó lo que el día de ayer había sucedido - por poco y por culpa de ese dobe pierdo mi vida fue extraño que en esos momentos cunado acepte irme con él, sentí un poco de esa libertad que tanto deseo era un sentimiento inexplicable tal vez felicidad?

Naruto pov:

Ahhh ahhh –naruto pedaleaba los más rápido posible por llegar a la estación el transcurso es largo pero por fin ahí estaba, dejo su bicicleta en el parqueadero de la estación - ojala aun estés aquí no te vayas sasuke- camino rápidamente buscando la banca en donde siempre se solía sentar pues él sabía que lo mas probable es que él se encontrara por ahí

Al llegar comenzó a mirar por todas partes

Sasuke pov:

Sasuke estaba esperando a que el tren de las 6:30 haga su parada, ya eran las 6:24 am y se comenzó a aburrir así que busco en que entretenerse comenzó a leer carteles y vallas publicitarias que se encontraban cerca después miro a la gente hasta que vio algo que reconoció, una cabellera rubia que sobresalía de una gorra naranja con blanco se movía de aquí a allá y si era el chico raro que conoció el día de ayer

Naruto pov:

- No lo veo en donde estará - naruto buscaba a sasuke pero no lo encontraba lo que no sabía era que sasuke lo encontraría a el

- dobe

Al oír esto naruto volteo hacia atrás rápidamente

- Sasuke! Te estaba buscando –respondió naruto

- Buscándome y para qué?

- No se simplemente quería ver…te…. – pero que cosa tan vergonzosa acabo de decir -Y saludarte teme

- Mmhhh

- Y por lo que veo tu tren aun no llega – dijo naruto

- Mmhh faltan 5 minutos

- Y qué tal si te llevo yo?

- No gracias quiero vivir

- En serio teme mira como ahora tenemos más tiempo podemos tomar otro camino Que te parece?

- Que me parece? Algo raro porque no nos conocemos

- Mi nombre es uzumaki naruto, tengo 17 años mi tipo de sangre es AB, mi papa se llama minato y mi mama se llamaba kushina también tengo un per….

- Oye espera porque me estás diciendo todo eso

- Pues para que me conozcas ahora que ya sabes todo sobre de mí ya puedo llevarte a tu colegio no?

- Porque tanta insistencia

- Porque yo quiero conocerte a ti

- Y…. Porque?

- Porque esto…..- naruto se puso un poco nervioso ante la pregunta ya sabía la repuesta pero no quería espantar a sasuke

- Porque quiero que….. Seamos amigos

- En serio eres extraño dobe

- Teme- dijo naruto

El tren de las 6:30 llego hizo su parada en la estación-naruto y sasuke vieron el tren de donde alguna gente salía y otra esperaba para entrar

- Y entonces que dices? - Dijo naruto mirando fijamente a sasuke

Sasuke miraba el tren y miro a naruto y de nuevo el tren solo hubo silencio. El tren pronto volvió a salir cerró sus puertas y comenzó a marchar

- Gracias - escucho sasuke

- Mhh? Y porque?

- Por quedarte- respondió naruto

- Pues ya que

- Estas seguro?

- No que va ahora mismo me voy a correr detrás del tren para alcanzarlo….. no hagas preguntas tontas dobe

- Jejeje pensé que no tenías sentido del humor

- Dobe ya son las 6:35, vamos o no llegaremos

- No olvides que yo ya te lo prometí de aquí en delante te dejare en tu colegio sano y salvo

- Quien dijo que todos los días dobe

Salieron de la estación naruto busco su bicicleta

- Otra vez nos vamos a ir en eso? –dijo sasuke señalando la bici

- Pues la última vez no te quejaste cunado te lleve

- Mhhh cómprate un auto dobe

- Un auto? Eso es muy costoso no tengo tanto dinero

- En un futuro entonces

- Futuro? No sé si podre cumplir con esa promesa …. Pero por ahora solo te prometo que a mi lado estarás a salvo vamos - dijo naruto dándole palmadas a la parilla

- Ahhh creo que soy masoquista - dijo sasuke subiéndose

Sin más sasuke y naruto partieron…..

Fin capítulo 2


	3. el tren que nos llevara

Capítulo 3: el tren que nos llevara

"Esa persona es completamente incompatible conmigo, pero que provoca en mí, sensaciones que no puedo describir."

Naruto pov:

- Naruto ven aquí niño travieso

- Mami ¡ - grito el niño de 7 años mientras alzaba sus bracitos pidiendo que su madre lo cargar

- Mi vida como se está portando mi zorrito hermoso - dijo poniendo a naruto entre sus piernas

- Bien mami¡ pregúntale a papi si quieres-

- Es verdad cariño - dijo minato sonriendo

- Mami mami me siento triste, cuando vas a volver a casa con papi y conmigo

Se miraron kushina y minato

- Amor - dijo kushina poniéndolo en su regazo - ahora no puede ser posible

- Porque mami si yo te quiero mucho

- Lo se amor pero ahora no me siento bien

- Buaa buaa - lloraba - mami regresa a casa porque te quieres quedar en el hospital

- Si por mi fuera me iría con tu papa y contigo pero….. Ammm

- Ven naruto dejemos a mama descansar –intervino minato

- NO yo quiero que mami venga con nosotros, la extraño mucho

- Y yo…. Yo a ti… a-amor - decía kushina entre sollozos

- Mami porque lloras - dijo naruto secándole algunas lágrimas a su madre - si yo también te quiero mami mucho …..mucho…..mucho….mucho.

Mami porque?...vuelve

Naruto despertó de su sueño con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos – mama a pesar de tanto tiempo te extraño cada día más y más como deseo un abrazo tuyo como deseo un "todo estará bien" es tan doloroso saber que solo entre mis sueños puedo tenerte pero es más doloroso que al despertar no te encuentre a mi lado, a pesar de que tengo a mi papa a mi lado y le quiero mucho deseo que estemos los tres como una familia

FLASHBACK

- Minato llevaba todas las tardes a su hijo naruto de siete años a visitar a su madre al hospital

- Mami mami ya llegue

- Mi vida - dijo kushina sentándose en la cama para tomar entre sus brazos a su hijo - hola amor - le dijo a minato viéndolo parado frente a su cama

- Hola amor - saludo minato dándole un beso a su esposa

- Yo también quiero un besho - reclamo naruto

- Jejeje claro me precioso zorrito - dijo dándole un beso en su mejilla

-Mami porque tú y papi se besan

- Porque nos amamos mi amor

- Yo también te amo mami - dijo naruto abrazándola

- Y yo también mi pequeño - respondió sosteniéndolo suavemente entre sus brazos

- Pero porque se aman? – pregunto naruto

- Porque nos enamoramos

- Y como se enamoraron mami

- Jejeje mi curioso zorrito ven te contare

- A tu papi minato lo conocí en la estación del tren. Un día cuando esperaba mi tren para ir a mi colegio vi una alborotada cabellera rubia con unos hermosos ojos azul cielo que me enamoraron al instante, tu papi se acercó a mí y a pesar de que portaba un uniforme de un colegio diferente al mío, me confeso sus más puros sentimientos que al instante hizo que mi corazón latiera tan rápido que por un instante sentí que toda esa gente que se encontraba en la estación desapareció y solo estábamos él y yo mirándonos a los ojos, no dije nada, pero basto con mirarnos para saber que estábamos pensando, o, mejor dicho, sintiendo lo mismo

- Así fueron como se enamoraron?

- Así es mi vida pero sabes que es lo más importante que yo siempre quise alguien se quedara a mi lado después de ver lo desagradable que puedo ser - dijo riendo kushina

- Por qué?

- Porque tu madre no era exactamente un perita en miel

- Si pero tú me amas igual verdad? – dijo kushina

- Te amé desde que vi ese hermoso cabello rojizo, tu eres mi persona especial - dijo minato mientras acariciaba la mejilla de su esposa

- tu también eres mi persona especial – correspondió kushina

- Y cuando encontrare mi persona espacial mami – pregunto naruto

- Quien sabe amor puede estar en cualquier lugar

- Como en la estación?

- Si puede ser

- Yo también quiero conocer mi persona especial mami

- Pero tendras que esperar hasta cuando crezcas

- Entonces cuando crezca esperare a mi persona especial en la estación así como papi y tú

- Si perseveras seguramente encontraras a esa persona especial que te amara como nadie en el mundo y si la encuentras aférrate a ella y nunca la dejes ir porque seguramente nunca volverás a conocer a alguien especial hay muchas personas en el mundo pero solo una de entre millones será la que podrá ver en tu interior y te amara a pesar de tengas tus defectos

- yo quiero crecer ya, para poder conocerla quiero saber cómo es

- no hay prisa mi vida hay todo a su tiempo

- pero mami como sabré si es mi persona especial

- te bastara con solo mirarla a los ojos para saberlo y poco a poco con esa personas construirás un amor tan fuerte que ni la muerte podrá separarlos, del mismo modo como yo te amo a ti mi precioso niño, ni la muerte podrá acabar con este inmenso amor que te tengo, recuerda mis palabras hijo mío, yo jamás te abandonare siempre estaré a tu lado, te cuidare y aunque no me puedas ver allí estaré porque mi amor es inmenso

- mami yo también te quiero mucho como así - dijo estirando de lado a lado sus bracitos

- aiii mi amor jamás óyeme bien jamás dejes de sonreír, solo sigue a tu corazón y pase lo que pase mantente firme nunca decaigas, recuerdas que siempre estaré a tu lado…..todo estará bien mi precioso hijo.

- te quiero mami mucho mucho - dijo abrazando a su madre

- y yo a ti mi vida…. Se está haciendo tarde es mejor que regreses con tu padre recuerda dormir temprano y cepillar tus dientes.

- pero mami no me quiero ir quiero estar contigo

- recuerda lo que te dije yo siempre voy a estar tu lado- dijo besando su frente - minato lleva a naruto a casa y arrópalo bien que está haciendo un poco de frio

- pero yo no tengo frio mami

- en serio? yo si tengo frio

- vamos naruto dejemos a tu madre descansar - vio que naruto hacia pucheros - no te preocupes hijo mío, mañanas vendremos a ver a tu madre

- lo prometes papi

- si hijo

Pero aquella promesa no pudo ser cumplida…..

FIN FLASHBACK

Al recordar esto naruto se encontraba acostado en la cama boca arriba mirando la pared, entonces tomo entre sus manos aquel collar y sonrió….-mami recuerdas lo que me dijiste ese día, me imagino que ya lo sabes pero comprobé que era verdad con solo míralo a los ojos pude ver que era bello pero también pude sentir muchas cosa en mi pecho que jamás había sentido, yo creo que él es esa persona especial no me importa que no pueda construir un futuro con el pero mientras él me lo permita quiero estar a su lado, quiero darle el resto de vida que me queda –

Naruto se levanta abre su mesa de noche toma un frasco, saca una pastilla se la lleva a su boca y se la traga tomando un poco de agua que tenía en una botella

- Parce que hoy será un maravilloso día - dijo viendo el sol que se asomaba en su ventana, se levantó de la cama y se fuel al baño dándose una ducha fría

Sasuke pov:

Me siento aliviado de que hoy sea viernes, por fin llega el fin de semana después de estar tan atareado con tantas pruebas merezco un descanso y eso que ahora viene lo peor la graduación, ya imagino a mi padre ahogándome con sus preguntas acerca de que cual es la mejor universidad en la que debo entrar, ahhh tiempo quiero más tiempo - pensaba sasuke de camino a la estación eran las 6:20 al llegar no encontró a su nuevo "chofer"

- En donde se metió ese rubio loco, no quiero llegar tarde –

Naruto pov:

Naruto estaba arrodillado en el suelo, agarrándose la cabeza pues el dolor era intenso

- Ahhh ahhh ahhh que pasa por que no se alivia si acabe de tomar mi medicamento

Miro al reloj y eran las 6:25 – no, no puedo faltar tengo que llevar sasuke tengo que…-

- Ahhh ahh ahh respira naruto respiras - se decía a el mismo mientras se levantaba poco a poco agarrándose del lavamanos

- Vamos dolor vete vete quiero ver a sasuke -

El dolor comenzó a disminuir aunque aún tenía su visión un poco borrosa

- Bien, ya casi está pasando que raro las pastilla ya no me están haciendo efecto tendré que tomar otras más fuertes

Naruto sintió que poco a poco el dolor se alivió y su visión mejoro, el rubio bajo las escaleras no vio a su papa en la cocina así que paso de largo y salió

- Sasuke espérame ya voy por ti - dijo montándose en su bicicleta y poco a poco empezó a pedalear

Ya eran las 6:30 el tren llego haciendo su parada en la estación mientras el rubio aun no llegaba

- En donde te metiste naruto - decía sasuke viendo el tren, tenía dos opciones subir al tren o esperar a naruto

El tren comenzó a anunciar que pronto cerraría las puertas

-Que hago que hago este dobe me dejo plantado -

Naruto pov:

Son las 6:35 y naruto pedaleaba rápidamente hasta que por fin vio su destino de llegada la estación, se bajó de la bicicleta y corrió y corrió empujando a algunas personas a su paso, busco a sasuke a pesar de que sabía que ya era tarde, eran más de la 6:30 y en ese instante ahí lo vio

- SASUKE - algunas personas voltearon a ver al rubio que grito

- Naruto?- volteo hacia atrás

- Sasuke ya llegue lo siento - dijo poniendo sus manos juntas en forma de disculpa

- Lo importante es que ya estás aquí-

- gracias sasuke

- Gracias? y por qué?

- Por esperarme

- Tu dijiste que jamás romperías una promesa no es así?

- Jejeje si gracias por confiar en mi sasuke

- Vamos dobe ya son las 6:36 no quiero llegar tarde

- Si vamos- ambos salieron de la estación para buscar la bicicleta

Pero naruto quedo sorprendido al no encontrarla ahí

Fin capítulo 3


	4. descubrimiento parte 1

Hola antes de comenzar les explico que ya tengo previamente pensado cual es el tipo de enfermedad que padece naruto también nombro un medicamento es usado para tratar la enfermedad pero no estoy segura, soy estudiante de medicina pero aún me falta mucho para graduarme XD recuerden que esto solo es ficción ahora si al conti

Capítulo 4: descubrimiento parte 1

"no es con quien pases más tiempo, sino con quien tienes los mejores recuerdos"

- NO ESTA

- Que?

- Mi bicicleta no esta

- Eres un tonto y porque la dejaste en medio de la calle

- Porque quería alcanzarte

- Mhhh seguramente la robaron

- No –no puede ser - dijo naruto con la voz entrecortada

- Que lio y ahora que vamos hacer ya son 6:40

- Yo –yo

- Ya no alcanzo a llegar

Naruto se agacho y sasuke vio algo que brotaba de sus ojos

- He? Que te…

- Lo siento, los siento mucho

- Oye tranq…..

- Lo siento, no pude cumplir mi promesa

- Oe dobe no es como para llor….

- Por favor no me dejes

- Que? Dejarte?

Sasuke al oír la súplica de naruto sintió que algo le oprimía el pecho no entendía porque el rubio lloraba acaso era el tan importante pero si apenas se habían conocido acaso había algo que él no sabia

Naruto se sentía frustrado y a la vez con una rabia tan inmensa no lo pudo soportar y comenzó a golpearse al cabeza con las manos

- Porque soy tan tonto porque tengo que… - naruto sintió unos brazos que cálidamente lo rodearon

- Cálmate naruto Porque lloras por algo así no es para tanto

- Lloro porque te falle - dijo naruto sin corresponder el abrazo

- No es como si fuera de vida o muerte además la época de exámenes ya termino…..

- Oye rubio si no me abraza me harás quedar en ridículo que esperas despreciaras mi abrazo?

Naruto abrazo a sasuke tanto que sasuke casi no podía respirara

- Lo – lo siento sasuke

- Tranquilo deja de llorar la gente pensara que te hice algo además tenemos que saber que paso con tu bicicleta - sasuke rompió el abrazo mirándole a los ojos

- Eso no importa, lo importante es que ahora tú no llegaras a tu colegio

- Pues la verdad no es que tenga muchas ganas de ir estoy cansado la semanas de exámenes casi me mata

- Entonces que haremos

- No se tu dime

- Hazte responsable

- Responsable?

- No se llévame a algún lugar en donde me distraiga o algo

- Enserio no te importa faltar al colegio

- Una vez no le hace daño a nadie

- Jejeje entonces ven dijo naruto tomando a sasuke de la muñeca

- Dónde vamos?

- Será una sorpresa – dijo el rubio

Caminaron por las angostas calles, en medio de tanta gente nadie los podía ver, a lo lejos sasuke vio color rosa mucho rosa

- En donde estamos - dijo sasuke al ver los arboles

- En el parque no habías venido

- No nunca

- Yo siempre vengo con mi papa a ver los arboles de sakura son hermosos a mi mama le encantaba

- Le encantaban?

- Si ella murió

- Lo siento

- Y porque, no me incomoda para nada al contrario quiero que sepas más de mí

- Porque?

- Para que ya no seamos solo extraños

- Creo que ya no lo somos

- Enserio? - Dijo naruto con una sonrisa

- Mhhh - afirmo

- Ven vamos a sentarnos debajo de ese árbol

- Qué lindo es el sakura es casi como si estuviera soñando

- Seria lindo si solo fuera un sueño, oye ven acércate

- Que

- Mira en este collar tengo a mi mama – dijo naruto mostrándole la fotografía

- Era hermosa

- Verdad que sí, se llamaba kushina

- Y porque murió

Tenía cáncer

- … sasuke se sintió algo triste

- Porque te quedas callado

- No lo sé - a sasuke el agradaba naruto pero sentía que a pesar de que naruto siempre sonreía había algo detrás de esa sonrisa algo que ocultaba como hace un rato cuando lloraba eso lo sorprendió

- Puedo hacerte otra pregunta, aunque no estás obligado a responderme pero….

- Claro dime

- Porque no vas al colegio? Nunca te he visto con uniforme

-Mhhhh Pensé que ya no valdría la pena

- No vale la pena?

- No sé además la escuela me aburre

- A todos nos aburre la escuela pero es necesario sin un acta de grado como vas a poder trabajar

- La verdad ya no me preocupo por eso

- Que eres un vago?

- No simplemente quiero ocupar mi tiempo en otras cosas más importantes

- Acaso hay algo más importante que tu futuro?

- Futuro…no se muchas veces llegue a pensar en ello en cómo sería mi futuro pero ahora…. No lo sé todo cambio ahora quiero aprovechar cada minuto de mi vida solo el presente es importante para mi

Sasuke vio la triste mirada se naruto que desde hace mucho lo preocupo pero no se atrevía a preguntar

- Porque – susurro sasuke

- Porque?

- Porque hablas de esa manera es como si te fueras a morir

Naruto se sorprendió un poco lo miro a los ojos mientras el viento movía sus cabellos

Ahí está otra vez esa mirada me estremece y me hace querer abrazarlo – pensó sasuke

- A veces pienso en la noche, que me dormiré pero que al otro día ya no estaré

- Y porque piensas en eso acaso estas enfermo o algo así

Naruto guardo silencio - lo siento sasuke pero tengo miedo de que si te lo digo te alejes de mí y yo no puedo permitir que eso pase - pensó el rubio

- Si a veces me siento un poco mal pero se me pasas cuando tomo algún analgésico

- Ya fuiste al médico?

- No me gustan los hospitales me hacen sentir mal, además de las malas noticias que te dan

- Pero es necesario o como sabrás que tienes

- Es no importa

- No importa? ¿Tu vida no es importante?

- No lo es cuando ya sabes que es lo que pasara

- Que?

- No quieres algo de beber dijo naruto levantándose

- Espera no has respondido

- Iré por las bebidas

Sasuke también se levantó y detuvo a Naruto

- Dobe te hice una pregunta

- Lo siento sasuke pero no quiero responder

- Pero porque a veces parece que guardas un carga muy pesada

- Te dije que no importa con que tu estés a mi lado es más que suficiente

- No te entiendo…..

- Es lo mejor - naruto comenzó a caminar mientras sasuke se quedó parado cuando a lo lejos vio que naruto se arrodillo cogiendo se la cabeza sin dudarlo corrió hasta el

- Oye dobe que te pasa - dijo sasuke arrodillándose al lado de naruto

- Ahh ahh nada

- Como nada si estas gritando dime te duele la cabeza?

- Ahh ahha no es nada ya se me pasara - porque ahora no quiero que sasuke me vea así - pensó

- Vamos te llevare el hospital

- No, no quiero

- Entonces que hago?

- Los siento sasuke me voy a casa – dijo naruto tratando de levantarse

- Espera cojamos un taxi y vamos yo te acompaño solo dime la dirección

- Lo siento no tengo dinero

- Pero yo sí, vamos

- No iré caminando

- Con ese dolor? ya estas llorando y tu cara esta roja vamos no discutas - sasuke tomo del brazo a naruto cogieron un taxi y fueron a la casa de naruto en el recorrido sasuke hizo que el rubio se recostara en sus piernas

- Tranquilo ya vamos a llegar

Cuando llegaron al casa estaba sola naruto abrió la puerta y entraron subieron las escaleras y sasuke ayudo a recostarse en la cama

- Dime donde están los analgésicos

- En mi mesa de noche

- Sasuke la abrió cogió las pastillas y una botella de agua que se encontraba ahí mismo saco una y se la dio al rubio

- es esta?

- Si

-Al tomarla naruto se volvió a acostar

- No te vayas a dormir dobe

- No solo cerrare mis ojos hasta que el dolor cese

- Y tu papa en donde esta?

- Trabajando

- Te acompañare hasta que llegue

- No hay necesidad te aburrirás, mejor ve a tu casa

- No me quedare - sasuke se preocupó por naruto al ver que el dolor era realmente intenso al ver las muecas que hacia naruto - Solo descansa -

El reloj marcaba las 7:20 sasuke solo se sentó al lado de la cama de naruto de pronto escucho que la puerta se abrió al voltear vio otro rubio que al ver a naruto en la cama corrió hacia el

- Naruto hijo que te pasa te duele mucho? - dijo minato acariciándole la cabeza

- No ya se me está pasando papa

- Hijo te dije que fuéramos al medico

- No, no quiero pero el medico dijo que…..

- Papa - naruto alzo la voz y su papa entendió, al ver el pelinegro al parecer no quería que él se enterara

- Hola soy minato el papa de naruto - saludo

- Mucho gusto soy sasuke uchiha

- Gracias por cuidar de mi hijo debes de estar cansado si quieres te puedes ir yo lo cuidare

- mhhh - dijo sasuke levantándose - entonces me voy pero aunque no sea de mi incumbencia debería llevar naruto al médico podría ser algo grave

Ya veo entonces no se lo has dicho hijo - pensó minato - no te preocupes yo me encargare de que vaya

- Hasta luego, adiós naruto y no seas terco y ve al medico

- Mhhh - murmuro naruto

- Permiso

- Si gracias - dijo minato

- No te preguntare nada por el momento pero después me lo tendrás que contar todo, por ahora levántate y vamos al medico

- Papa yo no quie…

- Dije vamos - dijo minato con uno tono de voz autoritario

Mientras tanto sasuke llego a su casa encontrando a su hermano itachi

- Itachi que haces aquí no deberías estar en el hospital

- Si tuve turno de noche solo vine a descansar

- Entonces porque no estas durmiendo

- Los médicos no dormimos sasuke ya lo veras cuando llegue tu turno

- Mhhh

- Y tú que haces aquí no deberías estar en el colegio?

- Y tú en el hospital

- Mhhh - bufo itachi - más te vale que mis padres no se enteren porque o sino te mataran

- Mhhhh oye itachi puedo hacerte una pregunta?

- Que será otouto

- Veras a un amigo le dio un dolor de cabeza terrible pero cuando se tomó los analgésicos parecía que no le hacía efecto

- Y como se llamaban el medicamento

- no estoy seguro pero había unas letras en mayúsculas que decían AINE

- AINE pues si es así debería de ir al neurólogo para que ajuste su dosis

- neurólogo?

- Si ese medicamento es usado para tratar a los pacientes con tumores cerebrales

Sasuke se quedó mudo ni una sola palabra salía de su boca…..

Capítulo 4 fin

Dejen sus comentarios asi me animan a seguir con el fic bye bye


	5. un amor en medio del dolor

AMANTE ANIME- ID hola siento no haber podido responderte pero me a parces como anónimo así que primero gracias por comentar me alegra que te guste y en cuanto a tu comentario solo te pido que lo sigas leyendo para descubrirlo en cuanto a lo del mpreg no lo sé la verdad no lo he pensado ara este fin pero si quieres puedes leer mi otro fic en donde si hay se llama NUESTRA HISTORIA es una comedia romántica y si habrá mpreg ¿y en este esté fic? No lo sé ni yo misma lose depende de mi inspiración y el lemon ya viene espero que disfrutes del capi REIZEN

"No quiero hablar de un romance que no se hará realidad"

Capítulo 5 tren: descubrimiento parte 2/un amor en medio del dolor

En el hospital de konoha:

Minato llevo a naruto para que le hicieran un chequeo médico ya que últimamente estaba presentando fuertes dolores de cabeza y visión borrosa

- Buenos días doctor uchiha– saludo minato

- Buenas días tomen asiento por favor – respondió

- Gracias doctor - dijo minato sentándose al lado de naruto

- Y como esta mi paciente favorito - pregunto el doctor

- Bien fugaku sensei –respondió naruto

- No claro que no está bien doctor - intervino minato - últimamente le ha dado muchos dolores de cabeza y algunas veces lo he oído vomitar

- Probablemente sea porque la enfermedad ha avanzado, si no la tratamos a tiempo puede ser peor - dijo el doctor mirando a naruto - Naruto escúchame si no entras en tratamiento no habrá nada que pueda hacer por ti porque llegara el día que ni el más potente analgésico podrá aliviar tu dolor de cabeza -

- Pero doctor yo no….

- Naruto entiende que tú tienes muchas probabilidad de vivir por eso tienes que empezar con la quimioterapia

- No doctor yo ya me resigne porque me quiere dar falsas esperanzas si ya sabe que me moriré igual que mi madre

- Claro que no naruto tu eres joven y aun ahí mucho que puedo hacer por ti, solo empieza tu tratamiento sé que debe ser muy duro para ti pero por lo menos hazlo por tu padre

- Es que yo.…. yo…..a veces quisiera morirme – dijo naruto empezando a llorar

- NARUTO no digas eso que no ves que yo te amo hijo yo …. Yo te necesito aquí conmigo así que por favor empieza tu tratamiento, como dice el doctor fugaku tu aun tienes muchas probabilidades

- Pero si no papa…..que pasara ….me moriré con un respirador en mi garganta …eso es lo que quieres…..

- Hijo por favor ….eso no es lo que kushina hubiera querido si ella estuviera te estaría apoyando animándote …

- Pero ella ya no está papa…..quisiera morirme para estar a su lado…y no seguir sufriendo

A minato o destrozaba ver a su hijo en ese estado

- No más papa lo siento pero yo ya no puedo más - dijo naruto saliendo del consultorio

- Naruto a donde….no te vayas hijo - dijo mientras lo vio correr

Naruto corrió y corrió sin dirección simplemente sintió la necesidad de hacerlo de huir de todo ese dolor y dejar escapar algunas lagrimas

En la casa de los uchiha llego la noche

Sasuke estaba en su habitación acostado en su cama con un mar de sentimientos era miedo tristeza o soledad? Era un vacío que se creó después de oír lo que dijo itachi no tenía palabras para describirlo solo quería hablar con naruto pregúntale que era lo que le pasaba si era verdad que sufría de alguna enfermedad, sintió unas ganas terrible de verlo de saber si estaba bien y de preguntarle porque se lo oculto

- Otouto estas bien - dijo itachi entrando en la habitación preocupado porque ya era de noche y sasuke no salía de su habitación - lo siento al parecer no sabías de lo de la enfermedad de tu amigo

- ….

- Sasuke tienes que ser muy comprensivo con él, si eres su amigo tienes que estar a su lado estar en la situación en la que esta, no es nada fácil debe sentí…

- Es grave? – interrumpió sasuke

- Que?

- Que si grave lo que él tiene

- …..

- Contéstame itachi

- Pues depende del tipo de tumor tenga y de cuanto ha avanzado la enfermedad

- Él puede…morir

- Ya te dije que depende si se a propagando a el resto del cuerpo además…

- Te pregunte si él puede morir

- Si es probable aunque con el tratamiento adecuado puede…..

Sasuke salió precipitadamente de su habitación

- Sasuke a dónde vas …sasuke

Del mismo modo sasuke corrió y corrió quería verlo el…..

"El cielo estaba gris la tormenta se avecina"

Naruto caminaba a paso lento por las calles con su cabeza agachada y su corazón partido no tenía rumbo …su vida ya no tenía rumbo

En la casa de los uzumaki

Estaba minato pálido con ojeras y con una tristeza más que evidente escucho que tocaban la puerta y fue abrirla

- Sasuke-kun?

- Buenas noches Minato san esta naruto – pregunto sasuke

- No yo también lo estoy buscando

- Que?

- Cuando estábamos en el hospital se fue corriendo

- Y porque?

- Porque naruto no quiere el tratamiento y si no se trata rápido va a ser peor

- Entonces es verdad…. - Susurro sasuke

- Dijiste algo?

- Saldré a buscarlo

- Si lo encuentras dile que vuelva a casa que estoy muy preocupado por el

- Si hasta luego –se despidió el pelinegro

- En donde puede estar el rubio a estas horas…..donde piensa sasuke piensa…..puedes ser que este en…..seguramente ahí estará ….dijo sasuke

Mientras tanto un rubio se encontraba sentado en una silla ya era tarde en la noche y casi ya no se veía gente –sasuke…..- Susurro

- Aquí estas –dijo una voz que lo sorprendió

- Que? - Dijo poniéndose de pie - Sasuke?

- Naruto - dijo sasuke acercándose

- Sabía que estarías aquí en la estación de tren

- Sasuke…

- Te encontré

Naruto corrió hacia el abrazándolo lo necesitaba, necesitaba sentir los brazos de aquel al que amaba, a pesar de que él no lo supiera

- Naruto tu papa está muy preocupado tienes que volver

- No, no quiero sasuke me siento muy triste en este momento

- Porque no me lo dijiste – pregunto sasuke

- He?

- Porque no me dijiste que sufrías…..que tenías una enfermedad

- ….

- Porque?

- Porque tuve miedo, tenía miedo que si te enterabas te alejarías de mí

- Porque pensaste eso pensé que aunque fuera poco el tiempo el que hemos compartido por lo menos me hubieras conocido un poco – dijo sasuke

Si lo sé pero no me quería arriesgar, no quiero que lo sepas - pensaba nauro mientras sus ojos se humedecían

- Naruto tranquilo – dijo sasuke abrazándolo

- Sasuke….

- Mhhh

- Perdóname decía abrazándolo fuertemente

- Porque

- Perdóname porque me he enamorado de ti a pesar de que no debía

- …..

- Tranquilo no es como si estuviera esperando una respuesta yo ya se cual, para mí es suficiente con que lo sepas te entenderé si quieres alejarte de mí o si estas asqueado pero antes de irte solo dame un momento - decía naruto aun abrazándolo- te amo sasuke pero a la misma vez es doloroso porque sé que llegara el día en el ya no pueda verte ni amarte más….el tiempo se me acaba y yo solo quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo

Ni una sola palabra salía de los labios de sasuke solo correspondía el abrazo, de pronto comenzó a llover

- Vamos naruto - dijo sasuke tomando de la mano a el rubio llevándoselo fuera de la estación

- Adónde vamos? no quiero ir a mi casa

- No iremos a tu casa solo quiero ver la lluvia

Una vez que estuvieron afuera sin importarles la lluvia, comenzaron a caminar tomados de la mano, la noche era fría y húmeda pero a ellos no les importo pues el dolor que estaba en sus corazones dolía mucho solo querían que esa lluvia amortiguara el dolor, naruto comenzó a llorar pero sus lágrimas se confundieron con la lluvia, al verlo sasuke solo apretó un poco más su mano

- No te preocupes Te juro que estaré junto a ti cuando llegue la lluvia de noviembre...

- Sasuke?

Se miraron fijamente a los ojos, de la boca de sasuke salió un sonrisa

Que bella sonrisa quisiera atesorarla en mi memoria – pensó el rubio

- Naruto no te rindas, hazlo por mi

- Que

- Si te rindes entonces ya no podremos amarnos

- Sasuke yo…

- Te amo naruto

nuevamente se quedaron viendo fijamente, sasuke se acercó lentamente a la cara de naruto tratando de llegar a sus labios, naruto comprendió y termino el recorrido uniéndose con los labios del pelinegro, pero el beso era uno muy casto como si fuera el primer beso esos que no se olvidan…

- Te amo sasuke

- Y yo a ti dobe

- Teme te lo estoy diciendo desde el fondo de mi corazón y tú te bur…

- Lo se naruto pero no me gusta verte así quiero que seas el naruto de siempre el que sonríe ese rubio travieso

- Jejejeje definitivamente te amo cada vez más y más - dijo abrazándolo

Sasuke correspondió ese abrazo

- Créeme sasuke te amare, siempre te amare

La lluvia seguía cayendo mojando sus cuerpos y abriendo sus almas

- Vamos - dijo sasuke volviendo a tomar la mano de sasuke

- Adónde vamos?

- Deja de preguntar solo sígueme

Caminaron juntos por las calles tomados de la mano, nadie los veía con la lluvia toda la gente estaba en sus casas, mientras ellos caminabas felices hasta que llegaron a un hotel

- Que hacemos aquí? –pregunto naruto

- Míranos estamos mojados, si no nos cambiamos podemos enfermar

-Hablas como papa

- Vete acostumbrando porque de ahora en adelante yo también cuidare de ti vamos - dijo sasuke que ni al entrar al hotel le soltó la mano

- Señorita quiero una habitación

- Si dígame a nombre de quien - dijo la recepcionista viendo con asombro el par de jóvenes mojados y tomados de la mano

- Él es mi novio que le parece - dijo sasuke al ver la manera como los miraba

- Lo siento señor

- Déjela a nombre de mi papa uchiha-sensei yo soy su hijo

- Si claro desea la habitación presidencial?

- Si por favor mi novio y yo queremos pasar tiempo a solas - dijo sasuke pues no le gustó nada la manera como los miro la recepcionista

- Si señor enseguida

- Sasuke porque dices todo eso?

- Acaso es mentira

- No claro que no me siento muy feliz

Entraron a al habitación y naruto se quedó asombrado por la elegancia del lugar jamás había visto algo como eso

- Pero sasuke como piensas que pagaremos esto

- No te preocupes mi papa invita él es un huésped VIP

- Vaya no lo sabía, ¿en que trabaja tu papa?

- Es neurólogo

- Como se llama?

- fugaku uchiha

Nauro se quedó asombrado frente a la repuesta

- No quiero que hablemos de eso yo iré al baño primero – dijo sasuke

- Si te espero

Sasuke se dio una ducha caliente y salió con una bata de baño

- Es tu turno

Naruto entro al baño se dio una ducha caliente y salió con una bata de baño pero se sorprendió al ver a sasuke sentado en la cama matrimonial

- Sasuke

- Acércate - dijo sasuke, tomo la mano de naruto he hizo que este subiera a la cama quedando naruto encima de el

- Sasuke… - dijo sonrojándose cuando sintió que la mano del pelinegro acariciaba su mejilla

- Me gustan tus ojos

- Y a mí me gustan los tuyos desde el primer momento que los vi –le correspondió el rubio

- Naruto eres muy preciado para mi te entregare algo que nunca le he entregado a nadie antes….. Mi cuerpo….mi virginidad – decía sasuke con su rostro sonrojado y su corazón que latía muy rápido

- Sasuke…- dijo naruto sonrojado y asombrado pero sin dudarlo empezó a besar a sasuke

- Entonces yo también te entregare la mía

Comenzó a besar su cuello, su pecho mientras el cuerpo de sasuke temblaba, naruto beso sus rosados pezones color carmín que sobresalieron cuando naruto comenzó a quitarle la húmeda toalla, dejando al descubierto el cuerpo desnudo de sasuke, las manos del rubio temblaba con cada paso que daba

- Sasuke eres hermoso

- No me lo digas en este momento es vergonzoso - dijo sasuke tapándose le cara con su brazo no quería que naruto se diera cuenta de su cara sonrojada

- No te tapes quiero verte - dijo naruto quitando el brazo y en su lugar dándole un beso, sasuke abrió su boca solo sentía como la lengua caliente del rubio entraba y se envolvía con la suya

- Te amo - dijo naruto tomando la mano de sasuke entrelazando sus dedos para después besarla

- Naruto…..- Susurro sasuke

- Después de tanto tiempo te encontré, sabes te he esperado por tres años en la estación no me rendí quería encontrar a mi persona especial para así pasar el resto de mi vida con ella y ahora aquí estas y lo único que te puedo jurar es amor eterno

- Nauro - dijo sasuke con sus ojos húmedos - ya no hables más y solo tómame ya

- Eso hare

Volvió a tocar el cuerpo de sasuke dejando rastros de besos en la pálida piel, bajo hasta la entrepierna de este, al ver que el miembro del pelinegro ya estaba duro no sabía que hacer exactamente solos se dejó llevar por el momento

Y así comenzó a lamer el mimbro de arriba a abajo hasta la punta viendo como su pareja comenzaba a gemir y a retorcerse por el toque

- Ahh ahh ahh naruto

Al ver la súplica del pelinegro se metió a su boca el miembro húmedo y caliente chupándolo sin morderlo

- Ahh ahhhh ahhhh ahhhh na- naruto - gemía

Después de chuparlo por un momento lo libero tragándose el semen que tenía ya en su boca

- Que debo hacer, yo también quiero que me toques

- Aah ahh ahh ven -dijo sasuke besándolo- entra en mi

- En ti?

- Si ya sabes donde

- Donde?

- No te hagas el tonto y solo hazlo - decía sasuke cubriéndose nuevamente el rostro

- Está bien pero si te hago daño parare

- Yo te diré si me duele….ten - dijo sasuke pasándole una loción lubricante que había encontrado en el baño, sasuke abrió sus piernas para que naruto se posicionara en medio de ellas y tuviera mejor acceso

Naruto puso lubricante en su dedo y comenzó a introducirlo haciendo un poco de presión para entrar, estremeciendo a sasuke por la invasión

- Ahhh ahhh ahhh Gimió

Después introdujo un segundo dedo, sasuke sintió un poco de dolor que en un instante fue remplazado por placer cuando naruto masajeo su punto débil

- Ahhh ahhh ahhhhh ya no puedo - sasuke sentía que ya estaba a punto de venirse

- Sasuke voy entrar

Poco apoco, fue metiendo su duro miembro mientras el otro sentía algo de dolor

- Ahh ahh

- Falta poco

Naruto entro por completo esperando mientras el pelinegro se acostumbraba después de un momento sintió que sasuke movió sus caderas

Naruto entendió y comenzó a envestirlo primero lento y después duro

- Ahh ahhh ahh ahh ahhh ahh naruto yo

El rubio tomo el mimbro de sasuke y comenzó a masturbarlo a el ritmo de sus embestidas

- Ahhh ahh ahha ahhh AHHH AHH AHHHHHH - sasuke echo su cabeza para tras mientras, llego a el clímax viniéndose en la mano de naruto

El rubio escucho y vio a sasuke cuando se vino no lo puedo evitar, se inclinó hacia delante puso su cara escondiéndose entre el hombro y el cuello del pelinegro mordiéndolo mientras se venia

- Ahh ahhh ahhhhh sasuke

Ambos estaban empapados en sudor naruto salió del cuerpo de sasuke se acostó a su lado y lo beso

- Te amo - decía mientras trataba de controlar su reparación

Pero no tuvo repuesta el pelinegro había quedado inconsciente por el orgasmo así que tomo una sábana cobijándose a ambos quedándose dormidos en un cálido abrazo

Fin capítulo 5

Que le pareció el capi fue más largo espero que COMENTEN así me animan a seguir adelante con el fic bye


	6. los obstaculos del amor

PIOLIN (anónimo) gracias por tus comentarios en serio me animas mucho y me alegra que te guste tanto sin más aquí la contii :3

Capítulo 6: los obstáculos del amor

Una nueva mañana había llegado para un rubio y un pelinegro que aun dormían en un hotel de la ciudad, de pronto un rubio se despertó comenzó a abrir sus ojos poco a poco tratando de adaptarse a la luz de la mañana

Que bella mañana no habrá una mejor vista que esta, ver el amor de mi vida dormir a mi lado no quiero olvidar a esta persona ni su suave y pálida piel ni su hermoso cabello negro ni sus besos y su esa pasión que me hace llegar a la locura, que me quiten la vida pero no este bello recuerdo –era lo que pensaba naruto al ver a sasuke dormir tranquilamente entre sus brazos

El rubio se sentó en la cama sin despertar al pelinegro, se dio cuenta de que estaba desnudo entonces tomo un bata de baño que estaba en el suelo y se la puso, de pronto oyó una vibración que provenía de algún lado así que naruto comenzó a buscar de donde provenía siguió el sonido que lo guio hasta los pantalones que sasuke comenzó a tocar y saco el celular que estaba en modo silencio

- Que hago despierto sasuke para que conteste…..no, mejor no, debe de estar cansado por lo que paso ayer - dijo sonrojándose - quien será - miro en pantalla y vio que decía "papa"

- Que es el papa de sasuke, que hago debe de estar preocupado por sasuke y ni hablar de mi papa ya me imagino mi castigo que hago, que hago ¿contesto?

- Ha-halo -

- Que? Quien es usted – le respondieron

- Yo soy un amigo de sasuke

- ¿Amigo? ¿en donde está sasuke? ¿por que usted contesta su celular?

- Es que el aun esta durmiendo

- En donde está lo iré a recoger

-Naruto Fue interrumpido por sasuke que le arrebatado el celular

- Papa – dijo sasuke

- ¿Sasuke donde estas? porque no contestaste mis llamadas

- Lo siento es que…..

- No sabes que nos tenías preocupados donde ¿pasaste la noche?

- en la casa de un amigo

- Sasuke dime donde es te recogeré o es que acaso olvidaste que hoy tienes una reunión

- ¿Reunión? pensé que ya habíamos acordado de que no asistiría

- Sasuke no te lo estoy pidiendo es una orden, dime en donde estas yo mismo te voy a recoger

- No yo mismo iré, en un momento estoy allá adiós papa

- Sasuke esp…..

Sasuke corto la llamada bruscamente no quería saber más del asunto

- Lo siento sasuke por tomarlo sin permiso es que no te quería despertar te vías muy cansado –dijo el rubio

- Dobe no te preocupes no estoy molesto quien me enoja es mi papa

- Si es mi culpa

- No es tu culpa solo que yo nunca he pasado una noche fuera de casa

- Si mi papa también debe de estar muy enojado

- Es verdad es mejor que nos vayamos

- Si

Sasuke comenzó a caminar pero tropezó cayendo en los brazos de naruto

- Sasuke estas bien

- Si es que sentí un dolor repentino en mi cadera creo que es por lo de ayer –dijo sonrojandose

- Lo siento - dijo también sonrojándose

- Dobe me iré a bañar primero y Luego nos vamos

- Si te espero

Sasuke entro al baño luego de ducharse salió para que naruto se bañara tambien ya listos salieron de la haitacion pero antes de salir del hotel hablaron en el bestubulo

- No le digas a nadie lo que paso es mejor que quede entre nosotros –dijo sasuke

- Si lo sé no te preocupes y discúlpame con tu papa

- De que hablas tonto no hay nada porque pedir disculpas pero antes de que nos separemos quiero que me prometas algo

- dime

- Quiero que me prometas que comenzaras tu tratamiento hoy mismo, sin peros, sin disculpas solo sigue las instrucciones del doctor. Dime como se llama tu neurólogo

- Jejejeje

- De que te ríes

- Es que cuando conteste tu celular hable con el

- Que no me digas que es mí….

- Si es tu papa jejeje que coincidencia no

- Bueno mejor, así poder supervisarte

- Supervisarme?

- Si para que no abandones el tratamiento me lo prometes naruto dijo sasuke haciendo ojitos de cachorro abandonado

- Si está bien lo hare por ti

- Por mí por ti y por tu papa

- Si tiene razón teme…te amo….mucho

- Lo se dobe nos vemos luego – dijo sasuke

- Si nos vemos

Sasuke tomo un taxi y se subió naruto se quedó parado mientras observaba el taxi irse

- Te amo sasuke - susurro

Y comenzó a caminar rumbo a su casa donde lo esperaba un furiosos minato

En la mansión uchiha:

Sasuke llego a su casa, bajo del taxi, abrió la puerta entrando a su casa encontrándose con su papa que también estaba furioso

- Sasuke uchiha – dijo fugaku

- Buenos días papa –repondio sasuke

- No tienen nada de buenos, dime en donde carajos estabas

- Lo siento papa me quede a dormir en la casa de un amigo

- Y por qué no me avisaste

- Se me olvido

- No sasuke tu sabias perfectamente que hoy tenían que asistir a entrevista de matrimonio, no tiene escusas

- Pero papa yo no quiero

- Eso es porque no las has visto sasuke, ella es hermosa, rubia, piel clara, ojos verdes y un esbelto cuerpo no tienes de que quejarte además es la hija del director del hospital

- Papa eso no me importa yo no me quiero casar, ni siquiera me he graduado

- no sasuke tu no la has visto a ella pero ella a ti si y me dijo que tú eras muy guapo y que se había enamorado de ti

- Como se va a enamorar de mi si ni siquiera me conoce, ni hemos hablado

- Sasuke esto no funciona así, tu sabes que si quieres ser un médico reconocido también tienes que tener buenos colegas y contactos, y que más que casarte con la hija del dueño del hospital ni siquiera tendrás que preocuparte cuando te gradúes de tu carrea ya tendrás un trabajo y en el mejor hospital del país

- Papa por favor

- Por favor nada sasuke, lo que harás ahora es ir a la casa de la señorita yamanaka pedir disculpas y pedirle una oportunidad

- Papa….

- No más sasuke no quiero oír tus reproches alístate y que el chofer te lleve

Fue lo último que dijo fugaku yéndose de su casa pues tiene turno en la mañana

Sasuke se sentó ycubrió el rostro con sus manos - Naruto…- susurro

En la casa de los uzumaki

- Naruto hijo en donde estabas

- Lo siento papa por preocuparte pero estoy bien…además ya he tomado una decisión comenzare mi tratamiento

- En serio hijo

- Si papa

- Hijo gracias- dijo minato abrazándolo

- A qué horas vamos al hospital

- Ahora mismo si quieres

- Entonces vamos

En el hospital:

- Buenas tardes doctor fugaku –saludo minato

- Buenas minato-san,hola naruto

- Hola doctor - dijo naruto algo achantado - no me reconoció en el teléfono de la que me salve y como podría saber yo que mi doctor y el papa de sasuke eran el mismo jeje - pensaba naruto

- Te veo mucho mejor naruto – dijo el doctor fugaku

- Si vengo para comenzar mi tratamiento

- Que buenas noticias me has traido, entonces hagamos un diagnóstico y comencemos con el tratamiento

- Y como comenzaríamos el tratamiento – pregunto naruto

- Bueno como tu tumor aún no se ha desarrollado tanto comenzaremos con quimioterapia y analgésicos antinflamatorios y bueno esto hasta que podamos extirparlo con cirugia

- Si se ve que es mucho

- No te preocupes aún estamos a tiempo claro que antes quisiera hacerte algunas pruebas

- No hay problema pero doctor pero ¿yo me tengo que internar en el hospital?

- Sinceramente al principio de la quimioterapia no sentirás nada pero después comenzaras a presentar dolor agudo por lo cual será mejor que estés en el hospital para estarte monitoreando

- Si lo que sea con tal de que me cure - esto solo lo hago por sasuke quiero que construyamos un futuro juntos, quiero hacerlo feliz así como él me ha hecho feliz

- Que buenos que estés de ánimos que fue lo que te animo

- Nada doctor - dijo sonrojándose - su hijo - pensó

- Bueno pues entonces hagamos un papeleo y listo

- Si

En la mansión uchiha estaba un pelinegro con traje listo para salir

- No quiero hacerlo pero mi papa es tan necio no lo soporto que voy hacer….naruto…demonios que hago no quiero casarme

Sasuke de mala gana y con una cara de pocos amigos salió de su casa para subirse a la limosina que lo llevo hasta la casa de los yamanaka, bajo del auto y fue recibido por el mayordomo que lo invito a esperar en la sala

- Sasuke-kun – dijo una rubia

- Yamanaka-san - dijo sasuke levantándose

- No hay necesidad de ser tan formales llámame ino

- Entonces ino-san

- Sasuke eres tan caballeroso, ven vamos a el comedor y tomemos un te - dijo ino tomándolo del brazo

- Ino-san quería pedirle disculpas por no asistir a la reunión

- No te preocupes con que hallas venido aquí me hace feliz

- Pero yo…

- Sasuke quiero agradecerte por acepar mi propuesta en verdad me he enamorado de ti, desde el primer momento en que te vi pensé que eras tan guapo definitivamente nuestros destinos debe de estar unidos no crees

- Pero yo….

- Me siento muy feliz de ser tu prometida a pesar de que no me lo hayas propuesto formalmente

- De eso quería hablar es que yo….

- Tu papa me dijo que tu también sentías muchas cosas por mí ahora solo estaré esperando por el anillo de compromiso porque imagino que no lo trajiste

- No de echo yo….

- Bueno entonces ven mañana y me lo propones que te parece si para celebrar organizamos un coctel y invitamos a todos

- Ino es que yo….

- Por fin me dijiste ino no sabes cuánto te amo sasuke

- No espera ino es que yo no…..

- Si lo se tu también me amas demasiado, para sellar nuestro compromiso dame un beso

- ¿Que? no…..

- Porque no sasuke

- es que tu no entiendes yo …..

- Está bien entonces esperemos hasta nuestra boda

- Boda? No, yo no qui…

- Nos vemos luego amor quede de reunirme con mis amigas bye bye mi vida - dijo ino subiendo a su cuarto

- Pero si yo no he dicho nad, que carajos le pasa a esta chica - dijo sasuke que estaba que explotaba de la ira

Hospital de konoha:

- Todo se ve bien no hay ninguna anomalía en tus exámenes creo que podemos comenzar ahora mismo

- En serio doctor que bueno – dijo minato

- Entonces ustedes deciden si comenzamos la quimioterapia hoy o mañana

- No se… - pero yo ya se lo prometí a sasuke - pensaba naruto- si doctor hoy mismo

- Pero antes tengo que hacerte unas advertencias que tal vez te desanimen un poco

- De que se trata

Veras la quimioterapia tiene algunas consecuencias en el cuerpo al principio no las sentirás pero a medida de que el tratamiento avance notaras cambios como dolor intenso, pérdida de peso, palidez en tu piel, convulsiones y la que menos le gusta a los pacientes la caída de cabello es lo más duro para algunos

- ….lo sé, sentir que se me cae el cabello no debe ser nada fácil

- Si pero una vez la quimioterapia haga efecto y te cures tu cabello crecerá normalmente solo tienes que estar preparado para este tipo de cambios, para que cuando se presenten no te tomen desprevenido, en cuanto a lo del dolor tenemos que darte analgésicos en dosis altas sea para el dolor de cabeza como para el dolor de la quimioterapia solo quiero que seas consciente de esto

- Si gracias doctor por decírmelo

- Y pues si todo sale bien con la quimioterapia y también de como evoluciones podremos extirpar el tumor

- Si ojala todo salga bien

- Naruto hijo mío no importa lo que pase yo estaré ahí a tu lado apoyándote nunca te voy a dejar solo – dijo mianto abrazando a naruto

- Lo se papa

- Entonces con lo que te dije aun sigues en pie con lo del tratamiento – pregunto el doctor

- ….si doctor quiero seguir adelante si estos son los sacrificios que debo hacer por la persona que amo entonces lo hare

- Que persona que amas? no me habías contado acerca de alguna chica – pregunto minato

- Jejeje te lo diré cuando lleguemos a casa – no quiero que mi suegro se entere-pensó

Fin capítulo 6


	7. especial itadei

Hola aquí les traigo la conti no sin antes mandarle un saludo a piolín y gracias por tus lindas palabras y también gracias a quienes comentan y siguen mi fic REIZEN

Capítulo 7: Especial ITADEI: recordando mi amor prohibido

"cuantas cosas perdemos por miedo a perder"

Mansión uchiha:

En la mansión uchiha en horas de la tarde llegaba un pelinegro cansado, no sabía qué hacer para escaparse de la propuesta de matrimonio, se acostó en el sofá boca abajo dejándose llevar por el sueño

- naruto….. Quiero verte….ojala hayas cumplido tu promesa dobe

En la casa uzumaki, Dos rubios llegaban después de visitar el hospital

- Hijo me gustaría que te tomes más tiempo para pensarlo –dijo minato

- No papa ya no hay tiempo, solo quiero curarme por esa persona y por ti –respondió naruto

- Parece que estas muy enamorado

- Si papa me he enamorado perdidamente

- Y dime como es ella

- …es complicado

- ¿Complicado?

- Papa es que no es un ella…..es un el

- ¿Qué?

- De hecho ya lo conoces es sasuke

- Sasuke….

- Si yo lo conocí tal y como mama te conoció a ti, en la estación

- Entonces era por eso que todos los días ibas a la estación ¿verdad?

- Si papa y por fin lo encontré, yo…..me enamore de el

- ….

- ¿Papa?

- Estas seguro que es amor, no lo debes confundir con amistad

- Papa estoy seguro, yo no hago nada más que pensar en él, solo quiero estar a su lado yo sé que debes estar decepcionado de mi pero es que yo realmente….

- No estoy decepcionado, si tú dices que lo amas y que te hace feliz entonces yo también seré feliz

- Papa…. gracias

- ¿Y ustedes son pareja?

- Supongo que si

- ¿Supones?

- Bueno es que aún no se lo he pedido formalmente

- Pues apúrate, se ve que sasuke-kun es un chico guapo

- Si lo sé pero no solo es guapo sino inteligente y amable, además cuando me mira con esos ojos negros siento que me da fuerzas para seguir adelante

- Me alegro por ti hijo, ya encontraste a tú "persona especial"

- Mhhhh- afirmo naruto son una sonrisa en su rostro

Un nuevo día llego, la mañana era soleada para un pelinegro que se levantó, se bañó, se puso su uniforme y bajo al comedor a desayunar

- Buenos días sasuke - saludo itachi quien se encontraba desayunando al lado de fugaku

- Buenos días

- ¿Como te fue ayer con la señorita yamanaka? ¿Te disculpaste? – pregunto fugaku

- Si

- Entonces es verdad que sasuke se casara con ella – dijo itachi

- Si, sasuke ya tiene que empezar a tomar responsabilidades

- Sasuke, es eso lo que quieres - pregunto itachi mirando a sasuke

- ….

- En esta vida no haces lo que quieres, haces lo que debes hacer – dijo fugaku

- Pero papa está mal forzar a sasuke a casarse con alguien a quien no quiere – reprocho itachi

- Tu cállate itachi creo que tú eres el menos indicado para opinar, tú ya has decepcionado a la familia uchiha has puesto nuestro honor por el piso al acostare con el hijo a de una prostituta y no te basta con eso ahora quieres que tu hermano termine igual que tu – grito fugaku

- ….. –itachi no pronuncio palabra solo agacho su cabeza

- ….

- Me voy a mi turno de la mañana, ya que ni desayunar se puede en esta casa y otra cosa itachi deja de llenarle la cabeza de tu hermano con tonterías que no le servirán en su vida, a menos de que él quiera ser una decepción más en esta casa - dijo fugaku mirando a itachi para después salir de la casa dando un estruendo a la puerta

- Que injusto es nuestro padre no tiene ningún derecho hacerte esto sasuke

- …

- Sasuke tienes que decir algo no te quedes callado

- Que puedo hacer yo itachi, ahora solo depende de mi mantener en alto el apellido uchiha

- Entonces tú también me culpas a mí por lo que paso

- … es envidia, te tengo envidia pero a la vez me siento decepcionado de ti, no entiendo como pudiese hacer eso - dijo sasuke levantándose de su puesto - me voy al colegio

- Lo siento sasuke

- No es conmigo con quien tienes que disculparte, no es así itachi? - dijo sasuke viéndolo para después irse

FLASKBACK:

2 años atrás….

Deidara era un chico rubio de ojos azules de tan solo 17 años que viva en uno de los barrios más pobres de la ciudad, su vida no era exactamente perfecta pero era feliz con lo poco que tenía aunque cuando llegara la noche tendría que aguantar los golpes que su madre le daba cuando llegaba borracha y con hombres, lo único que él podía hacer es recibirlos para luego irse a su cuarto a llorar por su desgracia.

Deidara era un chico fuerte y guapo, más de una vez su madre quiso meterlo a negocio de la prostitución homosexual pero él se negaba a caer tan bajo como su madre, él quería un futuro distinto aunque ni siquiera eso puedo hacerlo porque cuando estaba a punto de terminar sus estudios su madre le dijo que si no traía dinero a casa lo sacaría del colegio, él sabía que el único trabajo al que podía aspirar era prostituirse pero solo el hecho de pensar que unas asquerosas manos tocaran su cuerpo lo hacían vomitar, así que escogió dejar el colegio. Sin título de bachiller ni dinero, decidió dejar su casa ya no aguantaba más esa situación

Y así él fue a la ciudad trabajar en oficios varios mesero, camarero, vendedor, lavando carros, limpiando ventanas hasta trabajar en comidas rápidas lo que encontrara con tal de ganar un poco de dinero para sostenerse, aunque al principio fue duro, ya que le toco dormir de bajo de puentes en cambuches o en lo que encontrara

paso un año viviendo de esa manera ya con 18 años, como Todos los días revisaba el periódico pues él quería encontrar un trabajo más estable y con una buena paga, hasta que su días de suerte llego:

CLASIFICADOS:

Se necesita a una persona honesta con experiencia en limpieza de hogar y ayudante de cocina entre otros, para trabajar en una casa de hogar para mayor información llame al número….. El salario es negociable

Deidara llamo de inmediato pues no quería dejar pasar esta oportunidad, al final lo aceptaron y su primer día de trabajo llego, por obligación debía usar un traje para trabajar

- Buenos días mi nombre es deidara y desde el día de hoy trabajare en esta mansión por favor cuiden de mi - deidara se presentó ante toda la familia uchiha, fugaku, mikoto, itachi y sasuke uchiha

- Si un gusto, estuve viendo tu hoja de vida y parce ser un muchacho muy trabajador y con mucha experiencia – dijo fugaku

- Así es uchiha-san aunque son solo trabajos de medio tiempo

- Pues no me queda más para decir bienvenido, mi hijo sasuke te llevara por la casa para que conozcas la mansión y veas lo que tienes que hacer

- Pero papa yo no quiero tengo que estudiar para mi exámenes – dijo sasuke

- Está bien papa lo hare yo –dijo itachi

- Entonces hazlo tu itachi, bueno me retiro tengo que ir trabajar

- Si padre

Todos se retiraron solo quedaron itachi y deidara

- Ven primero te mostrare la casa – le dijo itachi a deidara

- Si itachi-san

- Con que me digas itachi está bien

- Lo siento mucho pero no lo puedo llamar así

- Como quieras deidara, ven vamos

- Lo sigo señor

Itachi le mostro toda la mansión, habitación por habitación, cocina, sala, jardín, la piscina y los oficios que debía realizar

- En fin con que sirvas la comida y ayudes en la limpieza será suficiente

- Si itachi-san

- No me digas así, dime solo itachi

- Pero señor yo no….

- solo Itachi no es difícil, inténtalo

- Itachi-san – dijo deidara con un tono serio

- jeje Que aburrido eres, ven vamos a tomar un té

- Pero señor debo empezar a trabajar

- Digamos que es tu bienvenida

- Entonces traeré él te

- No, vamos juntos a la cocina

- Si así lo desea

- No me hables tan formalmente cuando tenemos casi la misma edad

- Itachi-san – volvió decir seriamente deidara

Fueron juntos la cocina allí bebieron un te mientras hablaban:

- Y dime porque alguien tan joven como tu tiene este tipo de trabajos – pregunto itachi

- Porque necesito el dinero para vivir

- Pero me refiero a porque no vas a la universidad

- ….no puede terminar mis estudios básicos – dijo deidara agachando su cabeza

- Lo siento no debí preguntar

- No está bien ya no me afecta, estoy acostumbrado a trabajar

- Tus manos tienes cicatrices - dijo itachi contemplando sus manos

- Lo siento señor creo que me pondré unos guantes – dijo deidara escondiendo sus manos

- No me malinterpretes – dijo tomando su mano - estas heridas significan lo mucho que te has esforzado en la vida, no hay porque avergonzarse al contrario me siento algo abrumado por ti

- ¿abrumado y porque?

- Eres un chico bien parecido y además de eso trabajador eso es de admirar

- Gracias señor – dijo deidara con algo de rubor en sus mejillas

- Y tus padres ellos están de acuerdo con que trabajes? -

- Mis padres yo…. no tengo

- Lo siento mucho, no sabía que habían fallecido

- No están muertos pero es como si lo estuvieran…..- deidara miro a un lado -no sé quién es mi papa y mi mama, con ella no me llevaba bien siempre pelábamos, a ella le gustaba mucho beber pero la quiero mucho a pesar de que no la he visto en mucho tiempo, todas las noches ruego para que esté bien y que encuentre un buen camino que seguir

- Imagino que es por eso que ya no estas junto a tu mama

- Si la extraño mucho después de todo es mi madre

- En donde vives

- Pues ahora en un alberge, no he podido conseguir trabajo desde hace 2 meses por eso tuve que vivir allí

- … eres un verdadero luchador nunca había visto a alguien como tú, en verdad te admiro – dijo itachi - sabes que, quiero que recojas tus cosas del alberge y que vengas a vivir aquí en una de las habitaciones

- No podría señor

- Si claro que sí, hare que ordenen una habitación para ti solo, anqué tendría que ser en la planta baja

- Espero no sonar atrevido o aprovechado pero aceptare su propuesta, la verdad no me gusta el alberge

- Lo sé y te entiendo, pero quiero que sepas que no lo hago porque te tenga lastima o algo así, al contrario es más como que…me gustaría tenerte cerca y conocerte

- ¿A mí?

- Si

- No quieres saber sobre mí - dijo itachi

- No es algo que me incumbe, usted es mi jefe así que no debo hacerle ese tipo de preguntas

- No seas tan formal conmigo…. aunque no me lo has preguntado, yo muy pronto me graduare de medicina

- ¿Ósea que usted va a ser un médico? - dijo deidara impresionado

- Así es

- Vaya es admirable - dijo deidara con un brillo en la mirada

- En comparación contigo no creo que sea mucho

- Pero que dice, un médico seguramente debe de estudiar muchísimo y esforzase ¿no es así?

- sí, es muy difícil y no me refiero a el estudio en sí, sino a que debes dejar tu vida a un lado ya no puedes divertirte ni salir, esta carrera te toma todo el tiempo pero al final es gratificante el tener los conocimientos para salvar vidas y ayudar a la gente

- Usted es genial - Dijo alzando un poco su voz - lo siento no debí hablar así – dijo deidara tapando su boca

- No me importa que hables así además tú también eres genial, si alguna vez necesitas algo ven a mi yo te ayudare ¿de acuerdo deidara?

- Itachi-san - susurro

- No dime itachi

- Pero….

- Es una orden

- i-itachi….san

- Ahhh casi lo logras, algún día lo harás deidara, bueno no vemos luego tengo que ir a la universidad – dijo itachi poniéndose de pie

- Que le vaya bien señor

- Gracias

- Quiere que le tenga algo preparado para cuando llegue, imagino que debe de llegar muy cansado

- Me gustaría pero, llego muy tarde es mejor que el resto de este día traigas tus cosa y te mudes aquí, yo daré la orden para que arreglen una habitación para ti

- Muchas gracias - dijo deidara haciendo una reverencia

- No lo hagas levanta tu frente…..no vuelvas hacer eso de acuerdo

- Si señor –dijo ruborizado

- Nos vemos luego

- Si señor que le vaya bien

- Adiós – se despidió itachi saliendo de la mansión

El resto del día itachi permaneció en la universidad mientras tanto deidara se mudó a la habitación que le habían dado en la mansión, en la noche deidara sirvió la cena a la familia uchiha que se encontraban en el comedor después lavo la vajilla y limpio la cocina

- Itachi-san a qué horas llegara ya son las 10:00 de la noche y aun no regresa… - pensaba deidara

Las horas siguieron pasando y a las 3:00 de la madrugada llego itachi totalmente cansado y agotado

- ahhh cada vez las practicas se hacen más largas y duras mejor me voy acostar - dijo itachi subiendo las escaleras

- ITACHI-SAN

Itachi volteo a ver atrás al oír el llamado - deidara que haces despierto a estas horas

- Lo estaba esperando

Itachi sonrió y bajo las escaleras - pero te dije que no me esperaras

- Lo sé pero quería prepararle algo para comer, debe estar hambriento ¿no es así?

- Así es, eres….. Muy lindo

- ¿Que dijo?

- Nada

- Le serviré la comida deme un minuto – dijo deidara

- Te sigo a la cocina – dijo itachi

- Si - deidara calentó un té con un emparedado y se lo sirvió en el mesón de la cocina

- Sabes cómo se siente esto? – dijo itachi

- ¿Como?

- Como si fueras mi esposa que espera a su esposo con la comida

- Pero que dice - dijo ruborizado

- Solo es mi imaginación jejeje

- ¿Y cómo le fue?

- Bien querida

- ¿Qué?

- Jeje enserio suenas como si fueras mi esposa

- Claro que no seguramente itachi-san debe tener una hermosa novia

- No la tengo, ya te dije que no tengo tiempo para eso pero tú seguramente debes tener una

- Yo claro que no, yo también estoy ocupado en mi trabajo no tengo tiempo para eso

- Enserio entonces tengo una oportunidad

- ¿oportunidad?

- Si tú me gustas, hasta creo que podría llegar a enamorarme de ti

- No claro que no, itachi-san se merece algo mejor que yo

- No de hecho creo que tú me sobrepasas en muchos aspectos

- No lo creo señor

- Que dices me darás una oportunidad - dijo itachi tomando su mano

- No señor yo soy su sirviente no puedo involucrarme con usted que es mi jefe

- Eso lo decido yo además nadie tiene porque saber, Que dices yo te gusto aunque sea un poco

- Pero si apenas no conocimos como nos podríamos gustar

- Si, solo un día fue suficiente para mí para ver a esa persona que se encuentra en tu interior y sabes que, me gusta esa persona llamada deidara….que dices me das una oportunidad

- No lo sé – dudaba deidara ruborizado

- Entonces contéstame mañana de acuerdo – dijo itachi levantándose

- Pero….- deidara no pudo completar su frase porque itachi le había dado un beso

- Buenas noches - dijo itachi sonriendo saliendo de la cocina - y gracias por la comida estuvo muy rico

Deidara no pronunciaba palabra solo se quedó paralizado con su cara totalmente roja - …..mi primer beso - dijo tocándose los labios

Un nuevo día llego en la mansión uchiha itachi se levantó a las 6:00 de la mañana tenía que ir a la universidad

- Demonios se me va hacer tarde - dijo itachi que se había levantado algo tarde, bajo las escaleras rápidamente, dirigiéndose a la salida

- ITACHI-SAN

- Deidara se te ha hecho costumbre sorprenderme así - dijo volteando a ver deidara

- Lo siento mucho

- No lo me molesta al contrario me gustan esas sorpresas

- Aquí tiene - dijo deidara ofreciéndole un bento

- Gracias deidara eres muy…muy lindo - dijo itachi recibiéndolo

- ¿Lindo?

- Si me siento muy feliz que hagas este tipo de cosas, sentir que le importas a alguien es genial

- ….se-se lo prepare con la comida que le gusta ojala sea de su agrado

- Si fue preparado con tus manos estoy más que seguro que me gustara…nos vemos amor - dijo dándole un beso de improvisto a deidara y salió directo a la puerta

- IATCHI-SAN

Itachi volvió a mirar atrás

- Si - dijo deidara

- Si?

- Si qui-quiero estar con usted

Itachi solo sonrió - nos vemos luego deidara

- Sí que le vaya bien

Y así comenzó su relación a escondidas de los demás miembros de la mansión, era una relación clandestina que poco a poco creció hasta que se convirtió en amor

Ya tres meses habían pasado en ese entonces….

Itachi llegaba a la mansión a las 5:00 de la tarde siendo recibido como todos los días por deidara, quien lo esperaba en la entrada

- Hola amor - dijo dándole un beso

- Itachi no hagas eso alguien nos podría ver

- No te preocupes mis padres se fueron esta mañana con sasuke, supuestamente los invitaron a al inauguración de un nuevo hospital en otra ciudad así que estaremos solos esta noche

- Claro que no, los demás trabajadores aún se encuentran aquí

- Pero se irán a las 7:00 ósea que tendremos el resto de la noche para nosotros dos

- ¿nosotros dos?

- Si esta noche quiero que te entregues a mí - dijo besando su mano

- No sabía que eras un pervertido

- No lo soy, pero en mi mente tú eres el pervertido

- No me digas cosas tan embarazosas

- Te amo

- …. Yo también te-te amo – dijo con lago de rubor en sus mejillas

- Qué lindo eres – dijo itachi acariciando su mejilla

Llego la noche y el resto de los empleados se fueron, quedando en la mansión solo itachi y deidara

En la habitación de itachi estaba deidara acostado en la cama y sobre el itachi

- No podemos hacerlo después – propuso deidara

- No ya he esperado mucho ¿acaso tu no me deseas?

- Algo….

- Déjame hacerte mío - dijo besándolo - eres hermoso

Itachi comenzó a desabotonarle la camisa mientras lamia y besa su cuello

- Ahhh itachi hazlo despacio

- Tranquilo no dolerá he investigado

- ¿Investigado?

- Si mira - dijo mostrando una botella de lubricante

- ¿Que harás con eso?

- Ya te diré para que sirve amor solo relájate y déjate llevar

Itachi le quito el resto de la ropa dejándolo completamente desnudo

- En verdad eres hermoso

- Ahhh itachi

Itachi acariciaba y besaba cada rincón de la piel de deidara después se acomodó entre sus piernas luego tomo el duro y húmedo miembro de deidara llevándoselo a la boca

- Ahhh ahhh ahhh ita ahhh ahh

- ¿Se siente bien?

- Ahh ahh si

- Ven - dijo levantándolo suevamente y sentándolo en su regazo mientras deidara lo rodeaba con sus piernas quedando frente a frente

- Que haces

- Así será más cómodo

Itachi tomo la botella de lubricante echo un poco en sus dedos y los llevo a la entrada de deidara comenzado a masajear el lugar

- Ahhhh no que….

- Tengo que dilatarte antes de entrar

- ¿Entrar?

- Si leí que era lago doloroso pero que después solo sentirás placer

Itachi comenzó a meter el primer dedo

- Ahhh ahhh no

- ¿Duele?

- Se siente raro

- Tengo que buscar el punto

- ¿El punto?

- Este - dijo masajeando

- AHHH AHHH ITACHI

- ¿Se sintió bien? - dijo itachi mientras chupaba sus rosadas tetillas

- Que fue eso

- Tu punto de clímax

- ahhh No quiero

- Tranquilo voy meter otro dedo

- No ahhh ahhh duele

- solo te dilatare un poco más

- Ahhh ahhhh

Itachi continúo masajeando por un minuto

- Ya no puedo esperar más quiero entrar – dijo itachi

- Ahhh ahh hazlo

Itachi empezó a dirigir su propio miembro duro a la entrada de deidara

- Ahhhn no espera duele

- Solo ha entrado una parte, falta poco - itachi poco a poco metió el resto de su erección

- Ahhh ahhh no más - el pelinegro se quedó quieto sin moverse

- Estas listo me moveré

- Si muévete…

Y así comenzó el vaivén de caderas, itachi empezó a embestirlo suavemente para luego darle duro haciendo que deidara subiera y bajara mientras se sostenía del cuello de itachi

- Ahhh ahhh ahí ahhh

-¿Se siente bien? – dijo itachi lamiendo sus labios

- Si más mas ahhhh itachi ahhhh AHHHHHHHH - deidara se vino entre los vientre de los dos

Itachi dio algunas embestidas más para luego venirse dentro deidara - ahhhhhh dei ahhh

Fugaku, mikoto y sasuke llegaron a casa alrededor de las 8:30 de la noche, pero al llegar oyeron unos ruidos extraños

- Ahhh ahhh ahhhh no

- Que son esos sonidos - dijo fugaku sorprendido

- Ahhhh ahhh itachi

- Eso son…. - dijo mikoto tapándole los oídos a sasuke

- Que pasa mama - reprochó sasuke

- No puedo creer que itachi haya traído mujeres en nuestra ausencia - dijo fugaku totalmente enojado - llévate sasuke a la cocina yo me encargo de ellos

- Si no seas muy duro amor, después de todo itachi ya está en la edad para hacer eso

- Pero no en mi casa - dijo fugaku subiendo a las escaleras

- Ahhhh itachi no más quiero dormir - dijo deidara acabando de tener otro orgasmo

- Si pero en la mañana lo haremos de…..

- ITACHI SAL DE AHÍ - grito fugaku golpeado la puerta

- ¿Papa?

- No puede ser…..- susurro deidara

Fugaku sin avisar entro a la habitación encontrándose con deidara e itachi desnudos

- QUE DEMONIOS ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ - grito fugaku

- Papa - dijo itachi tapando a deidara y a el mismo - yo te lo explicare

- QUE ME EXPLICARAS QUE TE ESTABAS ACOSTANDO CON EL HIJO DE UNA PROSTITUTA

- ¿Prostituta? – dijo itachi sorprendido

- No lo sabias su mama es una puta seguramente él también lo es – dijo fugaku

- Que?

- Deidara comenzó a llorar - respete a mi madre señor y además yo no soy como ella

ENTONCES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO EN LA CAMA DE MI HIJO NO LO PUEDO CREER, ITACHI HUBIERA ACEPTADO QUE TE ACOSTARAS CON UNA MUJER PERO CON UN HOMBRE…ACASO TE HAS VUELTO LOCO NO PUEDO TENER UN HIJO GAY….FUERA DE MI CASA DEIDARA ESTAS DESPEDIDO

- No papa - dijo itachi en defensa - no lo hagas déjame explicarte - pero al decir esto deidara se había puesto una sábana y salió corriendo del lugar quedando solo fugaku y itachi

- Escúchame bien itachi esto se queda aquí entre estas cuatro paredes, si yo me llego a enterar de que lo has vuelto a ver, yo mismo me encargare de acabar con él, le hare la vida imposible has entendido itachi

- …..

- IATCHI

- …..Si papa

Fugaku azoto la puerta saliendo del lugar

Deidara fue a su habitación llorando, se vistió, acomodo su maleta y se fue al alberge de donde nunca debió haber salido.

Después de un mes deidara busco a itachi en la universidad pues él lo necesitaba, quería verlo a pesar de todo lo amaba y sabía que el también lo amaba, lo espero en la salida de la universidad hasta que por fin lo vio

- ITACHI - grito deidara corriendo a abrazar a itachi

- Deidara que haces aquí - dijo itachi sorprendido

- Te vine buscar amor te he extrañado tanto - dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos

- No deidara - dijo itachi rompiendo el abrazo

- Que pasa - dijo deidara sorprendido

- Yo…. ya no te quiero volver ver

- No te entiendo - dijo deidara

- No vuelvas nunca más…

- Si es por lo que tu papa dijo es mentira yo no soy así….. mi primera vez fue contigo

- No te creo vete deidara - dijo itachi dándole la espalda

- Te-te amo - susurro deidara

- Yo ya no te amo…. vete

- Pero…..

- Deidara vete….tu- tu me das asco

- Que?

- Lárgate ya no quiero volverte a ver nunca más - dijo itachi caminando dándole la espalda

- i-Itachi -dijo viendo como su único amor se alejaba de él quedando nuevamente solo

- Perdóname amor mío - dijo itachi -aquella fue la última vez que vio a ese rubio que robo su corazón para nunca más volver

FIN FLASHBACK

"Entonces el amor se convirtió en duda: no quedaba más que un adiós, un hasta siempre, inolvidable"

Fin capítulo 7

NO SE OLVIDEN DE COMENTAR ASI ME ANIMAN A SEGUIR ADELANTE CON EL FIC BYE


	8. comienza el tratamiento

Capítulo 8: comienza el tratamiento

El día en que naruto empezaría su tratamiento llego, el rubio estaba algo nervioso y preocupado pero no solo por el procedimiento sino porque hace tres días que no veía a sasuke, sacándose esta preocupación fue al hospital con su papa minato

- Buenos días fugaku-san – saludo minato entrando al consultorio

- Buenos días minato – saludo el doctor para luego saludar al rubio -¿naruto como amaneciste?

- Bien creo – respondió algo desanimado

- ¿Estás preparado?

- Algo así

- Bueno pues entonces vamos, tengo una camilla preparada para ti yo mismo te suministrare la quimioterapia

- ¿Duele?

- No duele pero como anteriormente te lo había dicho, dolerá a medida que pase el tiempo pero no te preocupes te mandare analgésicos, y otra cosa como esta es tu primera dosis tendrás que quedarte aquí en el hospital para monitorearte para que no haya complicaciones y que tu cuerpo reacciones bien ante la quimioterapia ¿de acuerdo?

- Si

Cuando se alistaban a ir a la otra habitación fueron interrumpidos por la presencia de otro pelinegro

- Papa

- Itachi que pasa

- Es que en emergencias llego un hombre que sufrió un accidente automovilístico ya le hice algunas tomografías y parece tener un daño craneoencefálico tienes que venir ahora

- ¿Y sus signos vitales?

- Ya lo estabilice pero temo que tenga alguna hemorragia interna

- Si entonces yo iré a emergencias tu quédate con él, es uno de mis pacientes a quien le he estado haciendo seguimiento su nombre es naruto ten aquí tienes su historia médica, ahora tiene que recibir su primera dosis de quimioterapia ¿podrás hacerlo?

- Claro papa yo me estoy especializado en eso

- Entonces hazlo tu quédate con ellos – le dijo fugaku a itachi para después dirigirse a minato y naruto - Minato san le presento a mi hijo itachi él se encargara de ustedes, la verdad es que se me presento una emergencia así que debo de ir pero no se preocupen mi hijo está especializándose y pronto se graduara además yo ya le he enseñado lo suficiente como para que se encargue de este asunto así que te dejo en sus manos

- Si usted lo dice doctor entonces confiamos en su hijo – dijo minato

- Los dejo- dijo fugaku yéndose a paso apresurado

- Mucho gusto mi nombre es itachi uchiha - dijo presentándose ante minato y naruto

- Mucho gusto mi nombre es minato y el de mi hijo naruto -

- ¿Entonces usted es hermano de sasuke? – pregunto naruto

- Sasuke?…tú conoces a mi hermano

- Ammmm algo así

- Que no me digas que sasuke-kun es hijo de doctor fugaku? – dijo minato algo sorprendido

- Si él es mi hermano menor

- Ya veo

- ¿Entonces ustedes son amigos? –pregunto itachi

- Si….Como esta sasuke, no lo he visto desde hace tres días –pregunto naruto

- Bueno es que ha estado estudiando para sus exámenes finales, ya se acerca su graduación pero me parece algo extraño que él no me haya hablado de ti

- Es que nos conocimos hace poco

- Ya veo…bueno entonces vamos a una de las camillas para ponerte un catéter y poder suministrarte la quimioterapia

- Ósea ¿a...agujas?

- Si pero solo será un pinchazo

- Vamos – dijo minato animando a naruto

Naruto itachi y minato fueron a una habitación en donde ya se encontraba una enfermera

- Naruto quítate la ropa y ponte esta bata azul, tendrás que permanecer el día de hoy en el hospital

- Si - naruto fue tras una cortina y se quitó la ropa quedando solo con la bata hospitalaria

- Bien ahora acuéstate en la camilla - dijo itachi quien ya tenía guantes en sus manos y un catéter

Naruto lo vio algo asustado al ver aquella aguja

- Sé un niño bueno y no llores – dijo itachi burlándose

- No estoy llorando – naruto hizo un puchero

- Entonces aquí voy -

Itachi le pincho la mano, naruto solo cerraba sus ojos fuertemente

- Ya está - dijo poniendo cinta encima de la aguja - ahora si te inyectaremos la quimioterapia - itachi midió la dosis exacta y la aplico por la manguera

- Aquí va, si sientes mareo o ganas de vomitar quiero que me lo digas de inmediato ¿de acuerdo?

- Si

Itachi inyecto toda la dosis- listo ya esta -

- Ya pero no dolió – dijo naruto sorprendido

- No pero tendrá efectos secundarios, minato-san tiene que quedarse al lado de su hijo si nota algún cambio o dolor presione este botón o llame a la enfermera yo acudiré inmediatamente

- Si – respondió minato

- Entonces los dejo, con permiso - dijo itachi retirándose de la habitación

- Cómo te sientes hijo – pregunto minato

- Bien…. itachi y sasuke se parecen no crees?

- Si en sus ojos, pelo y la palidez de su piel me sorprendió que fueran parientes al parecer en la familia uchiha son todos médicos y especialistas

- imagino que sasuke también va a ser doctor

- Así parece

El día paso y naruto siguió interno en el hospital. Mientras tanto sasuke llego a su casa algo cansado pues ahora que estaba a punto de graduarse, les habían exigido más en sus estudios y para empeorar la situación, ahora tenía otro problema más llamado "matrimonio"

- No puedo sacármelo de la cabeza, naruto hace un tiempo que no lo veo ojala haya cumplido lo que me prometió…tal vez mañana vaya a su casa

- Hola sasuke - dijo itachi al llegar a casa

- Itachi

- Como te fue en el colegio

- más o menos, y tu

- Estoy en mi descanso pero de todas maneras tengo que estar alerta si me llaman del hospital ya que estoy cuidando a un…sasuke tú conoces a alguien llamado naruto

- Naruto?... si

- Entonces son amigos, pero tú nunca me habías hablado de el

- Es que nos conocimos hace poco y….….oye espera como se conocieron ustedes

- Pues mi papa lo dejo a mi cuidado

- Entonces está en el hospital ¿qué le paso? ¿Es grave? – dijo sasuke algo alarmado

- No tranquilízate el solo se está haciendo su tratamiento con quimioterapia

- Entonces si cumplió

- ¿Cumplió?

- Nada y como esta

- Estable hasta ahora, ha respondido bien

- tú tienes que volver otra vez al hospital ¿verdad?

- Si

- Entonces yo también iré contigo

- Si quieres…..me parece raro tu comportamiento has cambiado parece como si no fueras el sasuke de antes…..tal vez conocerlo fue algo bueno para ti

- Solo fue pura casualidad

- O tal vez el destino

- …Tal vez

- Entonces voy a comer algo y nos vamos

- Si

No puedo creer son demasiadas coincidencias primero mi papa es quien trata a naruto y ahora esto, no es que tenga algún problema pero me preocupa lo de la maldita boda si naruto se llega a enterar no quiero ni pensar que ocurrirá ¿será mejor si se lo digo? pero me preocupa lo que vaya hacer seguramente me odiara, lo amo pero no sé qué hacer por un lado está mi familia y por el otro la persona que amo, maldita sea porque tuvo que pasar justo ahora que hago….ni siquiera soy capaz de cancelar la boda, tengo miedo de lo que mi padre pueda hacer – pensaba sasuke

Pasado un tiempo itachi y sasuke salieron de la casa, subieron al auto, mientras itachi conducía le hablo a sasuke

- Sasuke que has pensado con respecto al matrimonio ¿vas a obedecer a mi papa?

- …no lo se

- Si te casas con ella nunca vas a ser feliz

- Y tú crees que no lo sé, es obvio que yo no la amo

- Sasuke….a ti….te gusta alguien?

Sasuke se sorprendió por la pregunta - porque lo dices -

- Por qué últimamente te veo muy preocupado, si fueras el sasuke de antes ni siquiera pensarías en eso solo te casarías y ya pero ahora pareces diferente… ¿será que has conocido a alguien?

- No preguntes sobre eso

- Sasuke confía en mí, mi papa nunca lo sabrá

- …si me gusta alguien

Itachi solo puso una cara de preocupación - ¿amas a esa persona?

- Creo que si

- Entonces no te cases sasuke no cometas el mismo error que yo cometí ,uno solo se enamora una sola vez en la vida, tal vez podrás encontrar más personas pero ninguna se podrá compara con aquella que te robo el corazón, nadie podrá remplazarla ni siquiera podrás olvidarla - dijo itachi con un rostro triste y opaco- ….. Si llegas a dejarla te arrepentirás el resto de tu vida como lo estoy haciendo yo….

Itachi y sasuke no se vieron a los ojos solo mantenían sus miradas en la carretera

- ¿Tú aun lo amas? – pregunto sasuke

- …..si…..solo me quedan vagos recuerdos que hacen que mi pecho duela y mi corazón deje de palpitar, lo único que tengo en mi memoria es su sonrisa y sus bellos ojos

- Itachi porque lo dejaste ir si lo mamabas

- …tú ya conoces a nuestro padre tenía miedo de que le hiciera daño, eso jamás me lo perdonaría yo prefiero que el viva lejos de mí a que alguien se atreva a hacerle daño

- pero es que No te entiendo porque no luchaste por el sí tanto lo amabas

- porque soy un cobarde….. Te confieso que yo lo busque a escondidas de mi papa… lo busque por todos lados pero parece que se lo hubiera tragado la tierra, después de un tiempo comprendí que le había hecho tanto daño que simplemente no quería verme y se escondió de mi…de hecho entiendo su dolor pero jamás lo olvidare, el siempre estará en mi corazón, cada noche solo deseo verlo a pesar de que ya han pasado dos años quiero verlo aunque sea de lejos

- Itachi lo siento

- No te disculpes solo no cometas el mismo error sasuke, no quiero que sientas este dolor

- Lo pensare…..

En medio de la conversación itachi y sasuke llegaron al hospital parquearon el auto y entraron

- Debe estar en la habitación 202 ve tu primero, yo tengo que firmara algunos papeles y luego iré

- Entonces me adelantare

Sasuke camino por los blancos pasillos hasta llegar a la habitación abriendo la puerta

- Naruto? - Llamo entrando en la habitación, vio al rubio durmiendo se acercó - Al parecer lo sedaron - dijo acariciando suavemente su rubio cabello

- Mmmmm - naruto se removió un poco y luego abrió sus ojos viendo unos ojos negros que se encontraron con los suyos - sa…sasuke

- Lo siento te desperté

- No de todas maneras ya había dormido todo el día

- Jmmm lo perezoso no te lo quita nadie dobe - dijo sasuke sonriendo

- Teme….pero que haces aquí como supiste que yo estaba aquí

- Mi hermano me lo dijo

- ¿Tu hermano itachi-san?

- Si al perecer ya se conocieron

- Si tu papa lo dejo a cargo

- Y minato-san?

- Salió a comprarme algunos medicamentos

- Ya veo y cómo te sientes - dijo acariciando nuevamente su cabello

- Sasuke…. - susurro naruto tomando su mano y entrelazo sus dedos con los de él - te extrañe - dijo besándola

- … -

- Sasuke sucede algo

- No, porque

- Tu mirada es distinta

- No es nada, solo estoy algo cansado

- Lo siento tuviste que dejar tus estudios por venir a verme

- No seas tonto, vine porque quise además hace días que no nos veíamos

- ….. te amo - dijo naruto jalando la mano de sasuke para que este se agachara

Itachi firmo algunos papeles en su consultorio luego salió para ir a ver a su paciente, al llegar abrió la puerta lentamente para encontrarse con algo que lo dejo sorprendido, su hermano y su paciente se estaban besando

- Sasuke - dijo itachi

Sasuke y naruto al oírlo se separaron inmediatamente, quedando un silencio incomodo en la habitación

- Lo siento me voy naruto - dijo sasuke son una mano en sus labios

- No huyas sasuke ya los vi - dijo itachi - porque no me lo dijiste

- …...

- Lo siento itachi-san pero yo amo a sasuke - dijo naruto sentado en su cama

- Lo amas...y tu sasuke lo amas?

- …..

- Sasuke? - Susurro naruto

- Me voy - dijo sasuke saliendo de la habitación

- Voy hablar con él - dijo itachi siguiéndolo

- Lo siento sasuke pero tenía que decirlo

Itachi alcanzo a sasuke en un pasillo tomándolo del brazo lo llevo hasta su consultorio privado, echando seguro a la puerta, al principio solo hubo silencio pero sasuke lo rompió

- No se lo digas a papa - dijo sasuke mirándolo a los ojos

- Respóndeme sasuke…tú lo amas

- Mhhh - afirmo agachando su cabeza con algo de rubor en sus mejillas

- No se lo diré a papa pero….

- No sé qué hacer itachi….. Sé que me tengo que casar, pero naruto yo….

- Tú no te tienes que casar, solo cancela la boda

- No es así de fácil recuerdas como se puso papa después de lo que ocurrió con deidara y contigo no quiero que esa historia se vuelva repetir no quiero decepcionarlo

- Pero sasuke…

- Itachi no quiero que mi papa me odie

- No sasuke, no te dejes llevar por las palabras de mi papa él es mi padre pero hasta yo sé que él es egoísta

- No itachi tu eres el que no entiende, no quiero que él me diga que ya no me quiere, si él se llega a enterar de que mi amante es un hombre no sé qué voy hacer

- Entonces que harás te casaras como si nada, que vas a hacer con tus verdaderos sentimientos harás de cuenta de que nunca paso?

- No lo sé, odio todo esto

- Sasuke piénsalo bien además naruto te ama él te necesita en estos momentos tan difíciles, necesita un apoyo en quien sostenerse cuando vengan las decaída de su enfermedad sasuke por fa…..

- DOCTOR….- grito una enfermera tocando la puerta - DOCTOR ITACHI

Itachi de inmediato abrió la puerta - que sucede porque gritas

- El paciente de la 202 esta convulsionando

- Que

- NARUTO - dijo sasuke echándose a correr

- Espera sasuke…

Capítulo 8 fin

COMENTEN ASI ME ANIMAN A SEGUIR ADELANTE CON EL FIC…..REIZEN


	9. nubes que cubren nuestro cielo ITADEI

Convulsión: contracciones involuntarias de los músculos

Aspiración: Introducción del aire exterior en los pulmones

Recuerden que esto es pura FICCION este fic no se asemeja en la realidad, excepto en algunos aspectos

Capítulo 9: las nubes que cubren nuestro cielo

"Mentiras que duelen" itadei

- Sasuke espera –grito itachi al ver que sasuke entro a la habitación de naruto

Al entrar vio que Naruto estaba convulsionando pues la quimioterapia había hecho efecto y su cuerpo no lo soporto, tenía sus ojos abiertos pero estaban en blanco y su cuerpo sacudía de un lugar a otro

Itachi al entra vio a minato y a sasuke asustados y llorando frente a la cama de naruto

Itachi fue al lado de naruto y lentamente giro su cuerpo al lado izquierdo para evitar el riesgo de aspiración

- Sasuke, minato-san salgan de aquí déjenme manejar la situación – dijo itachi

- Pero naruto…- dijo sasuke

- SALAGAN - ordeno desesperado itachi

Minato y sasuke obedecieron y salieron de la habitación

Después de 2 minutos el cuerpo de naruto dejo sacudirse y solo se quedó en reposo

- Demonios - maldijo itachi

Naruto comenzó a reaccionar abriendo sus ojos lentamente despertándose confuso y desorientado

- q…...- trato de hablar naruto con una respiración ruidosa

- tranquilo no hables, trata de respirar lentamente

Naruto lo miro a los ojos

- tuviste una convulsión pero ya paso - dijo itachi aflojándole la bata para que respirara - enfermera traiga unos paños de agua fría y póngaselas en la frente

- Si doctor - dijo la enfermera mojando un paño y colocándosela en la frente

- Tu quédate con el si llega a tener otra crisis me avisas inmediatamente

- Si doctor

Itachi salió a la habitación y de inmediato se acercaron a minato y sasuke

- Que le paso a mi hijo doctor ¿está bien? – pregunto preocupado minato

- No se preocupen está bien ya lo estabilizamos

- Pero que fue lo que ocurrió

- El convulsiono al parecer su cuerpo no lo soporto así que debemos bajar las dosis y controlarlo más, por ahora no entren déjenlo descansar

- Si

- Sasuke ven conmigo - dijo itachi haciéndole un seña llevándoselo al consultorio

- Enserio está bien? – pregunto sasuke cuando itachi cerró la puerta

- Si solo necesita descansar

- Entiendo

- Ve a casa ya es tarde – dijo itachi seriamente

- Pero y naruto?

- Su papa esta con el

- Pero yo quiero cuidar de el

- ¿Por qué? ¿Porque lo amas?

- …..tal vez – dijo sasuke sonrojado

- Y si lo amas entonces porque lo engañas

- Otra vez con eso itachi por favor no….

- Cancela la boda

- Ya te dije que lo pensare

- Entonces Vete a casa a pensarlo

- Porque estás enojado conmigo

- Porque estas cometido las mismas estupideces que yo

- ….

- Vete

- ¿Y tú?

- Yo tengo turno en la noche y en la madrugada

- Entonces me voy…..

- Toma un taxi y cuando llegues me llamas

- Si, pero si sucede algo prométeme que me llamaras

- lo hare

Sasuke salió del hospital y tomo un taxi

- Naruto perdóname –lloraba sasuke sintiéndose culpable

En el hospital:

- Doctor- dijo la enfermera entrando al consultorio - Necesita ayuda?

- No, tu quédate con el paciente de la 202 yo le pediré a alguien más que me ayude, además hoy me toca en emergencias

- Entonces con permiso – dijo la enfermera retirándose

- Si llega a despertar me avisas

- Si - dijo la enfermera saliendo

Ya era las 10:00 de la noche y a itachi le tocaba pasar su turno en emergencias él tenía que atender cualquier caso que llegara, Las horas comenzaron a pasar y las 12:00 de la madrugada llego un paciente con ataque cardiaco itachi lo atendió y lo estabilizo para luego dejarlo en manos del cardiólogo

El tiempo siguió pasando y a las 2:00 de la madrugada llegaría un paciente pero este no sería cualquier paciente

- Doctor llego una persona que trae un niño en brazos y parece desesperado – dijo un enfermero auxiliar

- Yo no lo puedo atender llama a un pediatra

- Pero el pediatra esta en Alemania doctor

- Entonces busca a otro yo no puedo atender niños no tengo experiencia en infantes

- Pero entonces que hago doctor ¿le digo que se vaya a otra clínica?

- …..- itachi lo pensó - no dile que pase, veré que puedo hacer por el

- Si doctor

El enfermero salió y fue a la sala de espera

- Joven puede seguir aunque el doctor en turno no es pediatra lo revisara para saber si puede hacer algo

- Si gracias- dijo cargando el niño en brazos

- Venga conmigo

El enfermero lo llevo hasta el consultorio y abrió la puerta

- Doctor permiso aquí está el paciente - dijo dejando entrar al joven

- Como le dije al enfermero yo no…..- Itachi hablo pero al momento enmudeció al ver a un rubio de cabello largo con un niño en brazos, alguien a quien reconoció al instante

El rubio solo se quedó ahí parado enmudecido viendo al doctor a los ojos

- ¿Doctor? - llamo el enfermero - ¿doctor me escucha?

- Si - dijo itachi saliendo de su trance

- Está bien doctor?

- Mmhhh - afirmo

- Esta es la historia clínica del niño – dijo el enfermero dándole una hojas

- Itachi no respondió solo la recibió

- Yo…. creo que será mejor que me vaya a otra clínica - dijo el rubio dándose la vuelta

- Pero joven él niño.…. – intervino el enfermero

- Yo lo revisare – dijo itachi

- Ya ve joven siéntese y deje que el doctor lo revise

El rubio lo dudo, se dio media vuelta nuevamente para tomar asiento

El enfermero salió quedando en la habitación un profundo silencio

- ….

- ….

- Yo mejor me voy - dijo el rubio levantándose

- No te vayas deidara…quédate yo…revisare al niño

- …

Itachi se puso de pie - tráelo ponlo en la camilla -

Deidara también se puso de pie y desarropo al niño poniéndolo en la camilla

- Porque lo trajiste

- …..por…porque tiene fiebre

Itachi saco su termómetro y le tomo la temperatura tiene 38 grados esta algo alta

- Mhh

- ….

- ….

- No te preocupes solo tendremos que darle un jarabe, a los niños por lo general les da fiebre ya que su sistema inmune no está completamente desarrollado, solo que no lo arropes tanto, quítale las mantas y edredones de la cuna, pero no lo bañes, solo sácale la ropa que sea demasiado abrigada

- Entiendo

- y…. la mama del niño?

- …..ella no esta

- Ya veo - itachi peso al bebe y también escucho su ritmo cardiaco- parece que lo demás está bien

- Qué bueno…

Itachi mismo tomo él niño y lo cargo

- Dámelo - dijo deidara nerviosamente

- Como se llama? – dijo itachi ignorándolo

- …sajou (nombre japonés se pronuncia sayo)

Itachi solo miraba al niño que tenía en brazos - su madre debe de ser hermosa

- Mi esposa murió

Itachi vio a deidara a los ojos con algo de tristeza

- Así que te casaste

- Si… lo siento debo irme deme a mi hijo por favor - itachi le entrego el niño

- Si vuelve a tener fiebre tráelo

- Si permiso… - dijo dándose la vuelta

- ¡Deidara!

- Si

- Quiero….que nos veamos de nuevo

- … no

- Solo quiero que hablemos

- …..la última vez las cosas quedaron bastante claras permiso - dijo tomando el pomo de la puerta

- No - dijo itachi poniendo su mano sobre la puerta - hablemos solo quiero saber porque te alejaste a donde estuviste todo este tiempo… tú me odias?

- No confundas mi distancia con orgullo o enojo, es simplemente mi mecanismo de defensa - dijo deidara viéndole a los ojos con una profunda tristeza - …..2 años no han sido suficientes para aliviar el dolor

Al oír esto itachi solo quito su mano de la puerta dejando que el rubio se fuera, al cerrar la puerta la golpeo dándole un puño que asusto a algunas enfermeras

Deidara salió del hospital caminaba lo más rápido que podía él solo quería irse de ese lugar alejarse lo más posible como lo había hecho en estos dos años, al salir del hospital tomo un taxi que lo llevo hasta un complejo de apartamentos que quedaba muy alejado del centro de la ciudad al llegar bajo del taxi y entro al que era su hogar, prácticamente era una habitación estrecha con un baño, en el lugar había un cama y al lado de esta una cuna donde puso al niño, se agacho para darle un beso en la frente pero al hacerlo cayeron sus lágrimas sobre la frente del niño al notarlo las limpio

Se sentó en la cama puso sus manos en su rostro y se puso a llorar

- Que hago haruka desde que te fuiste es tan difícil cargar con este dolor porque me dejaste -susurraba entre lágrimas

En el hospital:

Eran las 4:00 de la madrugada Itachi se encontraba sentado en la silla de su consultorio pero su mirada parecía perdida

- Entonces deidara se casó….así de fácil me olvido, yo pensé que él me amaba tanto como lo amo yo…. Y tuvo un hijo con esa mujer…la odio….se llevó algo que era mío

- ¿Doctor está bien? su turno ya término – dijo el enfermero entrando al consultorio

- Lo se

- ¿Quiere un te?

- No gracias ya me voy

- Entonces con permiso

- Espera…..

- Si doctor

- Cuando una persona llega al hospital primero debe de llenar un formulario ¿verdad?

- Si son unos requisitos

- Recuerdas al chico rubio con él niño?

- Si claro

- Tráeme el formulario que el lleno

- Si claro doctor - dijo el enfermero con extrañeza

Al cabo de tres minutos el enfermero volvió con una carpeta

- Aquí esta doctor pero para que lo necesita?

- Cuando trajo él bebe tu anotaste la dirección de su casa? – pregunto itachi abriendo la carpeta

- Si doctor aquí esta – dijo apuntando en algún lugar en la hoja

- Gracias te puedes retirar

- Permiso

Itachi leyó el formulario - esta dirección queda muy lejos de aquí por no decir que está a las afueras de la ciudad - visto esto cerro la carpeta - …lo siento deidara pero tengo la necesidad de buscarte no me importa que te hayas enamorado de esa mujer quiero verte y hablarte, todo este tiempo yo solo he vivo amándote en verdad lo siento pero….te buscare

Un nuevo día llego al ser fin de semana un pelinegro bajo al comedor en pijama

- Buenos días - dijo sasuke saludando a sus padres que ya se encontraban desayunando

- Buenos días hijo - dijo mikoto

- Porque te levantaste tan tarde – dijo fugaku

- Es fin de semana así que quería dormir más

- Hace un rato me llamo la señorita yamanaka me dijo que quería verte

- Mhhhh - dijo sasuke sentándose y tomando su jugo de naranja

- Después de desayunar vas a ir a verla – ordeno fugaku

- No puedo

- Porque

- Tengo otras cosas que hacer

- Y eso es más importante que tu prometida

- Fugaku otra vez con lo de la boda, no presiones a sasuke - intervino mikoto

- Sasuke tienes que ir – dijo fugaku ignorando a mikoto

- No quiero

- Que?

- Ya te dije que tengo algo que hacer - dijo levantándose

- Entonces llámala

- Eso hare - dijo retirándose del comedor y subiendo a su habitación, al estar ahí se bañó, se vistió y salió de la casa

Hospital:

- Hijo como amaneciste - pregunto minato al ver que naruto abrió sus ojos

- Pa…..pa – dijo con una voz algo ronca

- Tranquilo no hables si no puedes

- Que…..pa…paso

- Ayer en la noche tuviste unas convulsiones pero el doctor itachi te ayudo

- Mmmm

- Sigue durmiendo…..descansa - decía minato acariciando su cabeza

Mientras tanto un pelinegro tomo un taxi dirigiéndose al hospital

- Menos mal que los fines de semana mi papa tiene turno en la tarde o sino no hubiera podido ver a naruto - pensaba

Sasuke llego al hospital bajo del taxi y fue hasta la habitación 202, toco la puerta y al entrar vio a minato y naruto

- Sasuke-kun- dijo minato

- Buenos días - susurro al ver que naruto tenía los ojos cerrados - como esta naruto -

- Bien pero algo cansado

- Ya veo

- Sa…suke - murmuro el rubio al oir la voz de sasuke

- Naruto - sasuke se acercó a la cama - hola me alegra que te encuentres bien - dijo sonriendo

Naruto también sonrió

- Los dejo a solas - dijo minato retirándose del lugar

- Per….perdóname – dijo naruto

- Porque

- Ayer…

- No tienes que disculparte es solo que…me tomo por sorpresa

- Lo….siento

- Ya no te preocupes dobe- dijo tomando su mano - me alegra que estés bien

Naruto se sentó en la cama siendo ayudado por sasuke, el rubio le hiso una seña con su mano para que se sentara a su lado, al hacerlo naruto puso su mano en la mejilla de sasuke acariciándola suavemente

- Sa…sasuke - susurro - no sé si mi cuerpo pueda soportarlo pero quiero que sepas que estoy dando lo mejor de mí

- Tonto no digas eso - dijo sasuke tomando su mano - tu eres fuerte, tu puedes lo que paso ayer solo fue una recaída pero ya ves aquí estas

- Te….amo

- Y yo a ti - dijo para luego acercarse al rostro del otro besándose mientras tocaban sus lenguas y saboreaban sus labios

- Naruto…. - Dijo suspirando - resiste se fuerte no importa lo que pase yo voy a estar a tu lado - dijo sasuke mientras de sus ojos comenzaron a derramase algunas lágrimas, lagrimas que fueron limpiadas por naruto

- Por qué…lloras? – dijo naruto con un expresión triste en su rostro

- Porque…..no sé qué hacer….. "abrázame" hasta que deje de doler - dijo sasuke echándose en los brazos de naruto

- Si….algún día yo te necesito vendrías a "abrazarme"? – dijo naruto

- Ni siquiera lo preguntes solo llame y aquí estaré

- ¿Lo prometes?

- Si

- Entonces no llores más y abrázame - dijo naruto correspondiendo el abrazo

En la mansión uchiha:

Itachi se levantó quiso dormir después de su turno de noche, pero no pudo todo lo que tenía en sus pensamientos era a deidara

- Deidara…creció se ve más hermoso - dijo itachi recordado el día de ayer - ahora debe de tener 20 años pero si tuvo un bebe quiere decir que se casó al poco tiempo después de que nos separamos….. - itachi apretando los puños - …..todo es mi culpa soy un idiota si no lo hubiera dejado ir no estaría sintiendo estos terribles celos y esta profunda tristeza – pensaba sentado en su cama

En la puerta de su habitación se oyeron unos toques

- Itachi puedo pasar? – pregunto fugaku

- Si papa

- La enfermera me llamo y me dijo que naruto había tenido algunas complicaciones

- Si tuvo convulsiones

- ¿No entiendo porque? ¿Le diste la dosis necesaria?

- si

- Entonces tendré que ir a ver qué fue lo que paso

- solo son los efectos secundarios de la quimioterapia

- Si pero fue muy repentino

- Lo sé, solo tenemos que bajarle la dosis o administrársela oralmente

- No intravenosa es mejor ya que la quimioterapia ataca directamente al tumor no podemos perder tiempo

- ¿Porque? - Dijo itachi preocupado

- Su tumor este algo avanzado si se llega a desarrollar más tendremos que operar inmediatamente

- ¿Pero operarlo no sería muy riesgoso?

- Lo sé, intentémoslo nuevamente con la quimioterapia pero esta vez lo hare yo, me voy al hospital vienes o vas a descansar?

- Quisiera dormir pero no puedo

- Entonces te espero en el auto – dijo fugaku dándose la vuelta

- Si déjame yo como algo y bajo

- Itachi lo olvidaba pero sabes que es lo que le pasa sasuke?

- No, porque

- Esta mañana me dijo que saldría, pero no me dijo donde a ti te dijo algo?

- No, seguramente se fue a estudiar

- Eso espero….tú ya no has vuelto a decirle a sasuke que cancele el matrimonio ¿verdad? – dijo fugaku mirándolo seriamente

- …no pero es mejor que el haga lo que crea que es más conveniente pero no solo por su futuro, sino por el

Fugaku solo lo miro a los ojos - ¿sasuke tiene novia?

La pregunta tomo desprevenido a itachi - …no…no lo creo

- Aunque lo supieras no me lo dirás verdad?

- …

Sin recibir repuesta fugaku salió de la habitación

Itachi se sentó en su cama poniendo las manos en su cabeza – Sasuke no hagas estupideces…. - susurro

En el Hospital:

- Mira lo que te traje - dijo sasuke sacando unas bolsas

- No me digas que ram….

- Frutas

- Frutas? - Dijo haciendo un puchero

- No pongas esa cara tienes que alimentarte bien y comer más frutas y verduras

- Pero eso no sabe bien

- El sabor no importa lo importante es que tienen vitaminas y minerales que hacen que tu cuerpo sea fuerte y resistente

- Suenas como el comercial de televisión

- Calla dobe y come - dijo sasuke poniéndole una manzana en su boca

- Teghe (teme) - dijo naruto sacándose la manzana de la boca - me quieres ahogar

- Cállate y cómetela

- Pero es desabrida – dijo dándole un mordisco

- Que te la comas

Naruto mordió su manzana hasta dejar el tallo

- Vez que si podías mañana te traeré una sopa de vegetales

- No gracias

- No te lo estoy preguntando

- Jmmm - murmuro poniendo una cara enojada pero después volvió a sonreír -….gracias por cuidarme - dijo abrazándolo

- Tonto quien te está cuidando esto es solo…..solo….lo hago porque quiero – dijo con algo de rubor en sus mejillas

- Te amo

- Obvio - dijo con un tono engreído

- Teme - sonrió

Mientras tanto en la mansión uchiha dos pelinegros salían en su auto fugaku conducía, itachi estaba de copiloto

Estoy seguro que sasuke debe estar en el hospital….no…ojala se haya ido –pensaba itachi mientras veía la carretera

Al llegar al hospital bajaron del auto y entraron, cada uno se puso su bata blanca

- Papa me adelantare para ver como amaneció naruto

- No está bien yo iré

- ….pero papa tienes que firman algunos papeles

- No está bien ya los firme en casa

Lo siento sasuke no pude hacer más…..ojala que se hay ido, que se haya ido- pensaba itachi mientras caminaba al lado de su papa

Al llegar a la habitación fugaku tomo el pomo de la puerta para entrar

- Papa espera - dijo itachi deteniéndolo - que tal si está dormido

- Que te pasas itachi pues simplemente lo despertamos y ya, al parecer hoy está más paranoico que nunca

- Jajá deben de ser las pastillas que tome para dormir

Fugaku volvió a tomar el pomo y abrió

- ¿sasuke?...

Fin capítulo 9

COMENTEN ASI ME ANIMAN A SEGUIR ADELANTE CON EL FIC


	10. cuantas veces debo decir te amo ITADEI

**PORFAVOR VUELVAN A LEER ESTE CAPITULO YA QUE LA PAREJA ITADEI A SUFRIDO ALGUNAS MODIFICACIONES SOBRE TODO EN EL ULTIMO PARRAFO**

**TUVE QUE MODIFICAR EL CAPITULO 9 Y 10 SI GUSTAN VUELVALOS A LEER COMETI EL ERROR DE QUE EN VEZ DE ESCRIBIR NIÑO USE BEBE Y SE QUE FUE AHÍ DONDE ALGUNOS SE CONFUNDIERON Y TAMBIEN CAMBIE EL ULTIMO PARRAFO, ASI QUE RECUERDEN DEIDARA TIENE UN NIÑOOOO POR FAVOR NO LO OLVIDEN**

Capítulo 10: "cuantas veces debo decir te amo" ITADEI

- ¿Sasuke?

- Papa …

- ¿Que haces aquí?

- Esto….

- ¿Ustedes se conocen?

- Somos amigos - respondió naruto

- ¿Amigos? no lo sabía

- Si nos conocimos hace poco

- Ya veo…sasuke pensé que tú estabas estudiando

- No de hecho ya me iba – dijo nerviosamente sasuke

- Hiciste lo que te dije esta mañana

- Si ya lo hice…..nos vemos luego naruto

- Si adiós y gracias

Sasuke salió de la habitación quedando solo fugaku, itachi y naruto

- Me sorprendió que ustedes fueran amigos, nunca conocí un amigo de sasuke ¿desde hace cuánto se conocen?

- hace poco….

- mmmm…bueno y como amaneciste

- Bien aunque me siento cansado

- Si es normal que te sientas fatigado es un efecto secundario de la quimioterapia, lo que me preocupa fue lo que paso el día de ayer

- Si aunque no recuerdo nada

Fugaku se acercó a la camilla de naruto y miro sus pupilas

- ¿Sientes nauseas?

- No

- De ahora en adelante yo mismo te voy a administrar la quimioterapia ¿donde está tu papa?

- Se fue a casa, le dije que se bañara y se pusiera otra ropa

- Ya veo…

- Papa se la vas a administrar ahora – pregunto itachi

- ahora no, en la tarde

- Entonces me retiro - itachi salió de la habitación

En las afueras del hospital estaba sasuke quien ya iba a tomar un taxi pero fue interrumpido por el sonido de su celular

- Halo? - contesto

- Hola amor

- Con quien hablo?

- con ino cariño

- mmh

- En la mañana te estuve llamando pero tu papa me dijo que estabas dormido

- Si es que estaba cansado

- Ya veo, con respecto a lo que hablamos el otro día me gustaría que nos reuniéramos para platicar sobre nuestra boda y de paso almorzamos juntos que te parece

- Ahhh entonces ya voy para allá

- Ok te espero

- Si adiós - sasuke colgó su celular - ojala que lo que estoy a punto de hacer sea lo correcto…..…naruto – sasuke tomo un taxi y se fue a la mansión yamanaka

En el hospital:

Itachi se encontraba en su consultorio

- Ahora que tengo tiempo voy a buscar deidara necesito hablar con el - itachi se quitó su bata y en un papel escribió la dirección de deidara, salió al parqueadero del hospital se subió a su carro y escribió la dirección en el GPS que lo llevo al sur de la ciudad

- ¿Será por aquí? - itachi vio que había un complejo de apartamentos pero no lucían bien, más bien parecían abandonados, al llegar al lugar se bajó del auto

- Apartamento 305…. - itachi busco puerta por puerta, al encontrarlo toco tres veces pero no obtuvo repuesta, toco nuevamente pero nadie lo recibía - si será esta la dirección…voy a esperar un rato - itachi se sentó en las escaleras y recostó su cabeza en la pared de pronto sintió sueño, el sueño que no puedo conciliar anoche y sin querer sus ojos poco a poco se cerraron

- Ita…

De quien es esa voz la reconozco…..

- Itachi despierta

Itachi abrió sus ojos que se encontraron con unos ojos azules

- Deidara!

- Que haces aquí

- Yo….vine a hablar contigo

- Te dije que Ya no había nada más de que hablar

- Tal vez tu no pero yo si….solo dame 5 minutos

Deidara lo pensó dos segundos - esta bien sigue pero te advierto que mi apartamento no es digno de un uchiha

- Es eso sarcasmo?

- Tú que crees…

- Deidara yo no vine a pelear

- Vas a entrar o no - dijo deidara abriendo la puerta

- Permiso

- No tengo sofá si quieres siéntate en la cama - dijo deidara mientras se sacaba la chaqueta

- Gracias - itachi se sentó en la cama- tu esta trabajando nuevamente de mesero? - dijo al notar el uniforme de deidara

- Itachi a que has venido – pregunto ignorandolo

- Deidara - itachi se levantó y se acercó a deidara - yo vine porque quiero pedirte perdón sé que te lastime pero yo nunca quise…

- Viniste por eso?

- Deidara yo haría lo que sea para que tú me perdones…..

- Yo ya no te necesito itachi

- Pero yo si

- Tu dijiste que yo te daba asco ¿acaso ya lo olvidaste?

- Lo recuerdo pero me he arrepentido todo este tiempo en verdad lo siento, yo te amo

- No me hables de amor itachi, tú no sabes lo que es eso - dijo deidara contenido el llanto

- Perdóname dei…

- No, si viniste a hablar de eso mejor vete no te quiero ver

- Por favor dame una oportunidad

- Vete no te quiero volver a ver – dijo deidara dándole la espalda

- Deidara si supieras cuanto me he lamentado estos dos años, si supieras cuanto te he buscado

- Ya han pasado dos años itachi, yo ya me olvide de todo, tu deberías hacer lo mismo

- No jamás olvidare lo que hubo entre nosotros

- Tú lo dijiste hubo, porque eso nunca debió haber pasado

- Tu….…yo no creí que tu fueras así, no puedo creer que te hayas casado sin siquiera dolerte lo que paso

- No me hables de eso además yo tengo derecho a rehacer mi vida – dijo mirándolo de frente

- ¿Tú me amaste alguna vez?

Deidara se llenó de rabia ante la pregunta, levanto su mano y le propino una cachetada a itachi

- ¿Que si te amo? no seas idiota esa pregunta te la tienes que hacer a ti mismo tu…...tu eres el que nunca me amo

- No es así yo te amé y aun te amo - dijo itachi tomando bruscamente sus manos

- Suéltame….. – Deidara no se puedo contener y de sus ojos comenzaron a brotar lagrimas – tu nunca me amaste son solo mentiras

- Dei….

- Pero si a lo que viniste aquí fue a recibir una repuesta entonces…..si, yo te amaba con el alma y no era por tu sucio dinero o por tu estatus social si no porque…tú fuiste mi primer amor al que le entregue todo mi ser pero a ti eso no te valió nada….te amé porque dijiste aquellas palabras que me hacían feliz día a día …pero todo eso se acabó…..ni siquiera dos años son suficientes para olvidar aquel amor que tomo todo de mi pero a cambio solo me dejo tristeza y dolor…. ¿es eso lo que querías oír?… ¿es suficiente para ti?

- Deidara por favor - suplico itachi con lágrimas en los ojos, trato de acercar su mano al rostro de deidara para secar las lagrimas pero deidara la esquivo

- Vete…VETE….. ya no te quiero ver más, solo vete

- Escúchame por favor yo te amo, mi amor siempre fue verdadero pero pasaron cosas que yo no predecí solo dame una oportunidad

- no Ya es tarde….

- No lo es, yo aún te amo no me importa que tengas un hijo o que te hayas casado yo quiero que estemos juntos como siempre debimos estar

Deidara bruscamente se soltó del agarre de itachi

- Sabes una persona me dijo un dia "quédate con quien sujete tus miedos y no solo tus manos", yo pensé que esa persona eras tú - dijo mientras tomo una foto que estaba en una mesa de noche

Itachi desde la distancia alcanzo a observar a una mujer - ¿es ella tu esposa?

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia - dijo dejándola en su lugar - itachi lo nuestro ya se acabó, termino el día en el que tu rompiste mi corazón…. ya no hay nada que hacerle

- Yo sé que no, yo sé que tú me amas como yo a ti

- No al único al que amo y al que le entrego mi vida es a mi hijo - deidara en ese momento recordó - tengo que volver a mi trabajo - dijo poniéndose nuevamente su chaqueta

- Pero aun no hemos terminado de hablar

- Yo si por favor sal - dijo deidara mientras se limpiaba sus lágrimas

Itachi y deidara salieron del apartamento

- Déjame llevarte – propuso itachi

- No, vete – dijo mientras comenzó a caminar

- Espera - dijo itachi quien lo tomo del brazo - quiero que sepas que no me rendiré, que seguiré pidiendo tu perdón y te diré que te amo cuantas veces sea necesario

- Entonces vas a desperdiciar tu tiempo

- Ya desperdicie dos años que más puedo perder

Deidara se soltó del agarre y comenzó a caminar nuevamente alejándose de itachi

- TE AMOOOOO –Grito itachi mientras lo vio alejarse

En la mansión yamanaka:

- Sasuke amor pensé que no vendrías - dijo ino recibiendo a sasuke

- Mhhh

- Ven vamos a almorzar la comida ya está servida

- Si, pero antes quiero hablar contigo

- Entonces hablemos mientras almorzamos - dijo ino tomando su mano mientras lo llevaba al comedor

- Siéntate amor - ino el ofreció un asiento a su lado - pues bien por donde empiezo estuve buscando el lugar para hacer la recepción de nuestra boda y me encanto el hotel Hilton

- Ino yo también quiero decir que…

- Y mi vestido lo mande a hacer con los mejores modistas de Francia lo hubieras visto es hermoso, le mande a poner algunos diamantes

- Ino yo también….

- Con respecto a nuestra luna de miel estaba pensando en….

- INO!

- Por qué gritas sasuke…

- Lo siento es que yo también tengo algo que decir

- Pues te escucho amor

- Yo….. no me quiero casar

- ¿Que?

- Que yo no me….

- No te entiendo amor

- Aun soy muy joven como para casarme

- Estas diciendo que no te quieres casar conmigo uchiha sasuke – dijo ino levantandose

- Si, Lo siento

- PUES NO tu papa me prometió que nosotros nos casaríamos, así que no me vengas con eso ahora

- Ino tú tienes que entenderme también….

- NO SASUKE TU TE VAS A CASAR CONMIGO….. No te das cuentas que yo te amo

- Pero yo no…..

- Te has vuelto loco que es lo que no te gusta de mi, si prácticamente soy perfecta mírame tengo un cuerpo perfecto y cabello largo como te gusta

- Eso no me importa ino

- Entonces tú estás loco como te atreves a rechazarme

- Por favor entiende

- No y ahora mismo voy a llamar a tu papa - dijo ino mientras cogió su celular

- No entiendo porque te quieres casar conmigo si yo no te amo, acaso no es mejor casarse cuando el amor es mutuo

- Sasuke yo te amo y no sabes desde cuando además tú me puedes llegar a amar después de que nos casemos

- Eso no es posible el amor no se lo puede forzar

- Amor, amor de lo único que hablas es de amor - ino se dio cuenta de algo- …no me digas que tú estás enamorado de alguien

- Yo no….claro que no

- Claro que es eso, que tonta fui como no me di cuenta, tú tienes un amante dime sasuke con quien me estas engañando

- No sé de qué hablas…..

- Dime que tiene ella que no tenga yo

- Te dije que no es así….

- Como se llama ella….

- Te dije que no…sabes que olvídalo, me voy - dijo sasuke levantándose y saliendo de la casa

- SASUKE ESPERA NO ME IGNORES SASUKEE…

En el hospital:

Ya eran horas de la tarde y en la habitación 202 estaba naruto y minato hablando hasta que entro el doctor fugaku

- Naruto estás listo para tu siguiente dosis

- Si creo….

- No te preocupes esta vez voy a hacer lo posible para que no sufras los efectos secundarios

- Si…. ¿y sasuke?

- Sasuke…. imagino que está estudiando

- Mmmm

- Dame tu brazo

Fugaku destapo la cinta que cubría el catéter y coloco la aguja para luego lentamente mandar el líquido

- Te sientes bien - pregunto fugaku cuando termino de inyectar

- Si

- Minato –san cuídelo, si le da nausea o ve algo raro me llama

- Si doctor

- Doctor es normal que a veces me sienta deprimido – pregunto naruto

- Si creo que si

- A veces me dan ganas de dejarlo todo pero luego me acuerdo de esa persona y me dan ganas de seguir adelante

- Pues debes querer mucho a esa persona

- Si

- Quien diría que un rubio loco podría amar - dijo fugaku mientras revolvía el cabello rubio

- Pero que dice doc si mi corazoncito también se puede enamorar

- Pues esa persona debe de ser afortunada al tener a alguien que luche por ella

- Verdad que si – dijo naruto dándole una sonrisa

- Bueno me retiro si pasa algo me llaman - dijo fugaku saliendo de la habitación

Mientras tanto itachi ya se encontraba en su consultorio se estaba preparando para atender las citas de la tarde

- Doctor itachi permiso - dijo la enfermera tocando la puerta

- Siga

- Doctor el día de ayer se olvidó de firmar los papeles de los pacientes que atendió en emergencias

- Si dámelos uno por uno, que con tanto pápelo me confundo

- Pues primero este - dijo la enfermera entregándole una carpeta - este fue el paciente de 31 años que tuvo el accidente automovilístico

- Si - dijo itachi firmando

- Este es del paciente que 55 años que tuvo el ataque cardiaco

- Si….

- Este fue del niño de 4 años con fiebre

- Si…..espera que?

- Que sucede doctor?

- Debe haber algún error, el niño debe tener un año o dos

- No, aquí dice que el niño sajou tiene 4 años

- eso no puede ser posible – deidara y yo ni siquiera pudimos completar un año de relación como es posible que ese niño tenga cuatro años…pero si ese niño tiene 4 años quiere decir que deidara ya tenia un hijo cuando estuvo conmigo…..acaso me mintió y el todo este tiempo me oculto a ese niño….¿el me estaba engañando con una mujer?– penso – maldición no lo entiendo….

Fin capítulo 10

NO SE OLVIDEN DE COMENTAR…REIZEN


	11. la tormenta se acerca

ESPERO QUE HAYAN LEIDO ATENTAMENTE LOS CAPITULOS 9 Y 10 QUE MODIFIQUE O SINO NO ENTENDERAN ESTE…..REIZEN

"No era suficiente ser el primer hombre que lo haya besado, Quería ser el último al que el amara. Y sabía que no lo era, lo sabía y lo odiaba por eso"

Capítulo 11: "la tormenta se acerca" NS

Una semana había pasado desde que naruto había empezado su tratamiento, aun estaba interno en el hospital ya que el doctor fugaku consideraba que aún no estaba preparado para darle de alta pero lo que más le preocupaba al doctor era que el tumor aún seguía creciendo, esto hacia que naruto sufriera fuertes dolores de cabeza y una fatiga intensa por eso la mayoría del tiempo permanecía dormido

Sasuke como todos las tardes después de salir del colegio iba al hospital a visitar a naruto, pero era difícil para él porque tenía que inventarle mentiras a su padre acerca de donde se encontraba o con quien estuvo, no quería que su papa sospechara de la "extraña" relación que tenían él y naruto además de eso el joven pelinegro tenía encima a una mujer rubia que lo llamaba intensamente todos los días pero el ignoraba su celular o lo apagaba pero por alguna extraña razón ino no había acusado a sasuke con fugaku, algo que al pelinegro le pareció sospechoso

Aquella tarde sasuke salió del colegio y se fue al hospital

- Naruto - susurro sasuke

- Mmmhh - murmuro naruto abriendo poco a poco sus ojos - sasuke…

- Otra vez dormido dobe, que voy a hacer contigo - dijo sasuke sentándose en la cama

- Je je - rio roncamente - que buen que hayas venido

- Si, aunque hoy se me hizo algo tarde, es que en el colegio estamos ensayando para la ceremonia de grado

-¿Cuándo va a ser?

- Dentro de unos días

- ….. ¿Me invitas?

- Claro que sí pero solo si te sientes bien además…- sasuke saco de su maletín un bento - mira lo que te traje, esa cosa que huele feo

-¿he? - Naruto se sentó en la cama -….RAMEEEEEN!

- Tanta emoción solo por eso

- No es eso, es ramen además desde que estoy en el hospital no me dejan comerlo siempre me dan comida desabrida - dijo tomando el bento y comenzando a comer

- Que te quede claro que esta es la última vez que te voy a comprar eso

- Jmmmm - murmuro mientras llevaba los fideos a su boca

Sasuke los miraba atentamente mientras naruto comía, para él se había vuelto un habito ver al rubio como se emocionaba y saltaba de la felicidad cuando le traía ramen, lo comía tan rápido que algunos fideos colgaban de su boca haciendo que sasuke riera para sí mismo

- ¿Tanto te gusta esa cosa?

- ¿Mmmm? - naruto trago lo que tenía en la boca - es que es muy rico

- A veces creo que más te alegra el ramen que mi vista - dijo volteando su cara a un lado

- Jeje de echo me gustan las dos cosas, me gusta el ramen porque eres tu quien lo trae y también me gustan tus visitas, todos los días espero aquí en mi cama a que vengas, me gusta quedarme dormido todo el día porque sé que cuando abra mis ojos nuevamente serás tú quien me desperté

- T..Tonto - dijo sonrojándose

- Sasuke….

- Mmh

- ¿Tú me amas?

- No se….quien sabe - dijo sasuke con sus mejillas sonrojadas

- Teme…. dime si me amas, así sea un poquito

- …..si - *cof cof* tosió

- Que no te escuche - dijo poniendo su mano en la oreja

- Que…..si

- ¿Que?...

- QUE SIIIII….QUE MAS QUIERES DE MI

- ¿Enserio?

- Tonto porque me preguntas eso después de todo este tiempo

- Es que tú nunca me lo dices deberías decirme algo como "te amo cariño mío"

- Quien va a decir eso tonto….

- Te amo….

- ¿He?

- Vez lo fácil que fue, ahora tu

- Estas pidiendo mucho dobe

- Jmmm - murmuro naruto haciendo un puchero - entonces dame un abrazo - dijo estirando sus brazos

- Jmmm - dudo sasuke

- No hagas esa cara Tu lo prometiste ¿recuerdas? que tu vendrías a abrazarme cuando yo te lo pidiera

Sasuke lentamente se acercó a naruto, cuando estuvo cerca los brazos de naruto lo tomaron aprisionándolo a su pecho

- Dobe….

- Te amo - le dijo naruto al oído haciendo que el pelinegro se sonrojará aún mas

- Mmmm – susurro- … yo…..yo tam….

- ¿Sasuke? - Se escuchó una voz grave que provino de atrás haciendo que ambos voltearan a mirar

- Tu…..

-¿Que estaban haciendo?

- Nada solo estábamos…..

- Qué tal si no hubiera sido yo el que entrara y hubiera sido mi papa, tienen que tener más cuidado

- Lo siento itachi-san pero yo fui quien le dio el abrazo a sasuke – dijo naruto

- De todas maneras yo ya me voy – dijo sasuke levantándose de la cama

- Tan pronto…. – dijo naruto con un tono triste

- Sasuke tiene que regresar a casa, mi papa me ha estado preguntando que es lo que hace después de clases no puede tardar tanto – dijo itachi

- Lo siento es mi culpa…

- No digas tonterías no es tu culpa…..entonces me voy recuerda que tienes que comer las frutas que te traje – dijo sasuke

- Si - dijo naruto poniendo un rostro triste y opaco

- No pongas esa cara dobe mañana vendré

- Enserio…..pero claro si puedes…

- Claro que vendré y con mucho brócoli

- Buuu entonces no….jejeje

- Lo dije en serio - dijo sasuke cruzando sus brazos

- mmmh bueno

- Me voy

- Espera sasuke

- ¿Qué?

- No me has dado mi beso – dijo naruto

- Mañana te lo doy

- No dámelo ahora, uno nunca sabe que podría pasar mañana

- Hoy estas actuando raro dobe

- Por favor…..

- Te espero afuera - dijo itachi saliendo de la habitación

- ¿Todo está bien? – pregunto sasuke preocupado mientras se sentaba nuevamente en la cama

- Si…. - Naruto puso su mano en la mejilla de sasuke haciendo que ambos se miraran fijamente a los ojos, lentamente naruto se acercó al rostro de sasuke rosando sus narices, sintiendo su respiración, sintiendo la tensión del momento. Sasuke abrió un poco sus labios provocando que naruto uniera sus labios con los de él para luego invadir su boca con su lengua que exploraba cada rincón de su boca, sasuke no se quedó atrás y también unía su lengua con la de naruto lamiendo y mordiendo sus labios luego de unos minutos se separaron para tomar aire pero no se dejaron de ver a los ojos de pronto sus cuerpos se calentaron sintiendo una pasión que surgió desde lo más profundo de su ser

- Sasuke…..- susurro mientras con sus brazos lo atrajo hacia la cama quedando sasuke encima de naruto - bésame….

Sasuke obedeció a la petición uniendo nuevamente sus labios en un caliente y fogoso beso que se prolongó por unos minutos – mas…. - pidió naruto

Sasuke se agacho besando el cuello de este, haciendo que naruto diera pequeños gemidos, comenzó a levantar la bata azul subiéndola hasta el pecho de naruto mostrando que el rubio solo se encontraba en boxers, sasuke continuo besando el pecho de naruto mientras poco a poco bajo hasta la entrepierna de naruto

- Espera sasuke, déjame tocarte

- Déjamelo a mí - dijo sasuke quien toco el miembro de naruto por encima de la tela del bóxer – "no sé cómo se hace esto pero creo que lo intentare…..solo tengo que ponerlo en mi boca ¿verdad?" – Pensó

Sasuke comenzó a bajar los boxers

- Sasuke no tienes que hacerlo, si no quieres

- No…..yo quiero hacerlo - dijo mientras con su mano derecha sostuvo el miembro de naruto – "¿a que sabrá?" - pensó sasuke mientras vio que una sustancia blanca salió de la punta

¿Enserio lo va a hacer? – pensó naruto nerviosamente

Sasuke acerco su boca y con su lengua lamio el miembro haciendo que naruto se estremeciera

"Es salado y sabe a…..naruto" - sasuke se arriesgó y tomo todo el miembro de un solo bocado

- Ahhh - gimió naruto

"Gimió ósea que le gusta, creo que lo haré" - sasuke lamio la punta una y otra vez tragando el pre semen que salía, su rostro se puso rojo, después nuevamente lo puso en su boca y comenzó a chuparlo

"Demonio si sique así me vendré y yo…" – Pensaba naruto - espera sasuke… - dijo bajando su mano y tocando el cabello de sasuke, haciendo que este levantara su cabeza viendo a naruto a los ojos, naruto casi se viene en el rostro de sasuke al ver que el pelinegro lentamente saco su lengua haciendo que un hilillo de salvia colgara de sus rojos labios mientras sus mejillas aún seguían sonrojadas

- Ven…- naruto lo tomo bruscamente como si tuviera prisa y lo llevo a la cama acostándolo debajo de él quedando naruto encima, tomo sus labios pero esta vez fue rudo y lo mordió

- Ahhh No hagas eso

Naruto no hizo caso y bajo hasta el cuello de sasuke lamiendo y haciéndole chupetones en la blanca piel

- Du..duele na..

Naruto intento sacarle la ropa, besando y aspirando su olor

- No la ropa no, si alguien viene….. ahhh

Naruto llevo repentinamente su mano a la entrepierna de sasuke que ya se encontraba dura y húmeda

- No ahhh Naru….ahhh

Rápidamente tomo el miembro en sus manos y comenzó a masturbarlo rápidamente

- Naru…..porque…ta..Tan brusco…

Naruto se detuvo y nuevamente beso los labios de sasuke metiendo su lengua a la fuerza

- Mmmmm no Naru - volteo su cabeza a un lado tratando de respirar

El rubio tomo su miembro y lo unió al miembro de sasuke y comenzó a masturbar rápidamente a los dos a la vez

- Ahhhh ahhh no así ahh ahh - de pronto sasuke sintió que unas cálidas gotas caían sobre su rostro, abrió sus ojos y vio que naruto estaba llorando

- Ahhh porque ahhhh Naru - gemía mientras tomo su rostro con sus manos

- Ahhh perdón - susurro naruto

Naruto no se detuvo y mientras salían lágrimas de sus ojos seguía masturbándolo a los dos hasta que después de unas frotaciones ambos se vinieron a la vez

Naruto se acostó encima de sasuke y se refugió en su cuello escondiendo su rostro mientras ambos trataban de controlar su respiración

- Por…porque - pregunto sasuke con su voz entrecortada

- Per…perdóname perdóname - rogaba mientras de sus ojos seguían saliendo lágrimas, lágrimas que sasuke sintió sobre su hombro, haciendo que lo abrazara fuertemente

- Que pasa naruto – le dijo al oído en voz baja y comprensiva

- Tengo miedo, tengo miedo de perderte - decía entre sollozos

- de que hablas…

- Tengo miedo de que llegue el día en que ya no pueda verte más, de que cuando abra mis ojos ya no estés tú

- Yo siempre voy a estar a tu lado no llores

- No hablo de ti…yo estoy hablando de mi

- ¿Que?

- Cada día que pasa me siento peor…..ah….y peor, siento que mis fuerzas se van que mi dolor aumenta y no puedo hacer nada….nada

Sasuke al oír estas palabras solo lloro y sintió un fuerte dolor en su pecho

- Perdóname sasuke….yo te amo pero no sé si será suficiente, no sé si podre cumplir mi promesa

- No digas eso yo también te amo y estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea por ti, solo confía en dios y en mi padre veras que todo va a estar bien

- Confió, pero… no quiera estar más en esta cama, en este hospital… ya no quiero más dolor - naruto ya no pudo hablar más solo lloro y lloro mientras sasuke lo abrazaba, el pelinegro junto su cara con la de naruto sintiendo como sus lágrimas caían sobre su rostro

- Que puedo hacer, que puedo hacer yo…..yo tampoco quiero perderte - dijo sasuke mientras lloraba

- ahh…..ahh solo quédate a mi lado y abrázame - susurro naruto

- Mmhh

Después de unos minutos se separaron y secaron sus lágrimas mutuamente, luego naruto tomo unos pañuelos limpio a sasuke y a sí mismo, por ultimo arreglaron su ropa

- Cuando te sientas de esa manera no me lo ocultes, tú sabes que puedes confiar en mí

- Si, lamento haber sido rudo – dijo naruto con sus ojos hinchados y rojos de tanto llorar

- Está bien pero no me muerdas tan fuerte - dijo sasuke lamiendo sus labios que tenían algunas heridas y estaban muy rojos

- Lo siento….

- no te preocupes yo te entiendo…..mañana vendré - dijo dándole un beso para luego salir de la habitación

- Sasuke…. - Susurro - realmente te amo…..

Cuando sasuke salió de la habitación suspiro, se peinó su cabello lo mejor que puedo y fue a al consultorio de itachi

- Itachi - dijo entrando

- Sasuke que milagro verte - dijo sarcásticamente - me dejaste esperando

- Jmmm - murmuró sasuke ruborizándose - ¿viste algo?

- No, me fui cuando vi que la ventanilla se empapo de vapor….sasuke deberías de tener cuidado ese tipo de cosas no se hacen en un lugar como este

- Ya lo sé pero…

- Siéntate mientras te calmas…

- ¿Calmarme?

- Tu rostro esta rojo y agitado, y tus labios tiene varias heridas

Sasuke se sintió avergonzado y tapo su boca

- Será mejor que papa no te vea así, ponte una tapa bocas y dile que tienes gripa

- Mmh - dijo sasuke mientras se sentó

- ¿Ya cancelaste el matrimonio? – pregunto itachi

- ¿mmh?

- Lo digo porque últimamente no veo que tu teléfono suene como loco

- De hecho si cancele el matrimonio

- ¿En serio?

- Si pero me parece extraño que ella no le haya dicho a mi papa o por lo menos se haya quejado

- Tienes razón es raro

- Pienso que está esperando el momento perfecto

- ¿Momento perfecto?

- Si la última vez que hablamos me dijo que sospechaba que yo tenía un amante

- Pues no se equivoca pero ten cuidado

- Si

- Aunque me alegra que hayas cancelado

- No te va alegrar cuando mi papa se entere

- Si ese va a ser un gran problema pero te quitaste un peso de encima ¿no?

- si pero no sé cómo vaya a reaccionar mi papa

- Se enojara pero al final no le quedara otra sino aceptarlo, pero eso si lo de nauro no se lo digas

- Eso jamás podría decirlo sería demasiado

- Si…

- ¿Y tú? – pregunto sasuke

- ¿Yo que?

- Has cambiado cada vez que llegas a casa tienes una sonrisa de idiota

- Jeje es que han ocurrido cosas

- ¿Cosas? ¿Tienes novia?

- No

- ¿Un novio?

- N… y que tanto hicieron tú y naruto allí adentro

- Tonto eso no es de tu incumbencia, además no me cambies de tema

- Mejor ve a casa mi papa debe de estar preocupado

- Si - dijo sasuke levantándose y abriendo la puerta - tienes la misma sonrisa que tenías cuando estabas con deidara

Itachi se sorprendió - que astuto eres, ahora sé porque eres mi hermano

- Por ahora no preguntare más pero no lo arruines y no hagas cosas estúpidas

- Si lo sé - contestó itachi viendo a sasuke saliendo del consultorio, luego vio su reloj - ya es hora -dijo levándose

En la mansión uchiha:

Fugaku estaba tomando un té en el sofá cuando de pronto entro sasuke

- Papá

- Sasuke otra vez llegando tarde

- Lo siento pero estaba estudiando en la casa de un amigo

- Y Como se llama tu amigo

- …..Nejí

- Con que neji-kun….. Y ¿porque tienes un tapabocas?

- Es que tengo tos

- Mmm en mi nochero tengo un jarabe para eso ve y toma una cucharada

- Si - dijo mientras subió las escaleras

- Sasuke una última cosa….

- Si papa

- ¿Has hablado con la señorita yamanaka?

- Si - dijo mientras subió rápidamente las escaleras

Claro que no hablaste con ella, todo es mentira pero muy pronto sabré que es lo que escondes con tanto recelo –pensó fugaku

Itachi estaba en su auto, mientras conducía veía su reloj que ya apuntaba a las 6 de la tarde "ya era hora"

FLASHBACK:

Durante una semana itachi volvió una y otra vez al apartamento de deidara pero siempre que tocaba la puerta nadie habría así que se sentaba en las escaleras a esperar

- Tu otra vez, te dije que no volvieras más – dijo deidara al encontrarse con itachi

- Deidara te demoraste….

- Tenía que recoger a mi hijo de la guardería - dijo deidara mientras sostenía la pequeña mano del niño que caminaba junto a el

- Ya veo…..está haciendo frio

- Si tienes frio vete

- Pero yo quiero verte, si tan solo me dijeras donde trabajas yo te recogería siempre

- No lo necesito, y de ti no quiero nada

- Deidara no seas así

- Entonces como…..sabes que, no quiero discutir delante de mi hijo, sajou ve adentro - le dijo al niño

- Pero Papi tengo hambre

- En un rato te hare algo de comer

- Ya sé qué tal si vamos todos a comer – propuso itachi

- Que no…..

- Papi quien es ese señor

- El…..no es nadie amor ve adentro

- Pero él dijo que iríamos a comer

- Ves deidara hazle caso a sajou-kun y vamos a comer

- Yo quiero una hamburguesa y un pastel – dijo el niño con una sonrisa

- Entonces hamburguesas y pastel para todos - dijo itachi

- Que pero yo… - decía deidara

- Vamos - dijo itachi ofreciéndole su mano al niño, este cuidadosamente la tomo

- Señor usted como se llama - pregunto el curioso niño

- Yo me llamo itachi

Deidara solo veía la escena

- Tachi como mi perro

- No tachi pequeño, itachi

- Tachi quiero pastel

- Ahhh – suspiro - entonces pastel - volteó a ver a deidara - ¿vamos?

- Apúrate papi tengo hambre - dijo el niño quien también tomo lo mano de deidara

- Esta va a ser la primera y última vez que acepte una invitación tuya itachi

- Si como quieras - dijo itachi mientras se agachó para tomar el niño en brazos llevándolo al auto, deidara se sentó en el asiento del copiloto mientras en sus piernas cargo al niño, itachi conducía

- Entonces a donde vamos - pregunto itachi

- Al restaurante de papi - dijo animadamente el niño

- No ahí no, vamos a otro

- No papi yo quiero ese

- Pero sajou….

- Papi yo quiero

- Está bien vamos al restaurante donde trabajo - dijo deidara rindiéndose al ver que su hijo estaba al punto de hacer una rabieta

- Entonces dime a donde es? – pregunto itachi

- Ve al centro de la ciudad que yo te indicare

- Si

Itachi condujo hasta el centro y deidara le dio indicaciones, al llegar al restaurante parquearon el auto

- ¡Llegamos llegamos! - dijo el niño quien bajo rápidamente del auto y entro al restaurante

- Sajou espera….

- Parece que le gusta mucho el restaurante – dijo itachi

- Es que a veces se tiene que quedar en uno de las mesas mientras yo termino de trabajar

- Ya veo así que sigues trabajando duro como siempre, es lo que siempre he admirado de ti

- …..eso ya no tiene importancia para mí - dijo entrando al restaurante

- Pero para mí si - susurro itachi

Al entra se sentaron al lado del niño que ya había tomado una mesa

- Quiero pastel, hamburguesa, gaseosa…

- Sajou amor no tengo tanto dinero que tal si solo pides la hamburguesa y mañana te compro el pastel

- No hay problema deidara yo invito así que pueden pedir lo que quiera que yo me encargo de la cuenta

- No necesito tu dinero itachi

- Deidara por favor no podrías dejar tu mal humor a un lado y simplemente dejarme complacerlos además tú dijiste que por hoy lo podría invitar verdad

- …mmmm

- Papi quiero pastel – pedía el niño ansiosamente

- Si mi vida entonces pidamos pastel - dijo mientras lo sentó en sus piernas

- Papiiiii - dijo el niño abrazando a deidara - te quiero

- Y Yo a ti mi vida - dijo mientras lo besaba

Itachi solo miraba la escena padre e hijo – "debió haber sido muy feliz con su esposa… me gustaría hablarle sobre el niño pero se que si comienzo a preguntar solo se enojara más y me ignorará"- pensaba

Deidara sintió la mirad intensa de itachi - ¿pasa algo?

- No nada solo que tengo hambre

- Entonces pidamos

Deidara llamo a unos de sus compañeros de turno y pidió la comida, una vez servida todos comieron

Deidara le daba de comer poco a poco a su hijo mientras limpiaba con una servilleta las migajas, al terminar salieron del restaurante

- Suban al auto yo los llevo – propuso itachi

- No hay necesidad, caminaremos

- No digas eso ya es tarde es peligroso para ti y para el niño

-Deidara lo dudo pero al final subió al auto

- Itachi - dijo repentinamente el niño que estaba sentado en las piernas de su papa

- Si - contesto itachi

- ¡Itachi itachi!

- Que sucede pequeño

- Así se llama el señor de la foto – dijo el niño

- Que cual foto?

- Sajou amor no tienes sueño - dijo nerviosamente deidara

- Itachi itachi es bobo

- Que sajou no digas eso

- Hace llorar a papi

- Que Yo lo…

- Lo siento itachi no hagas caso ya sabes cómo son los niños

- ¿Itachi es el papi?

- No amor no sé de qué hablas

- Itachi itachi así también se llama mi perro

- Si el perro mi vida – dijo deidara aliviado

Itachi condujo hasta el apartamento donde se detuvieron, como siempre el niño salió corriendo tratado de subir las escaleras

- Gracias por todo itachi buenas noches

- Espera deidara

- Que pasa

- …..el perro te hace llorar?

- ….si itachi ahí un perro que me hace llorar pero ya no, gracias por todo

- ¿Que? - itachi se quedó con la duda - Mañana volveré - grito pero deidara lo ignoró

FIN FLASHBACK

Itachi condujo hasta el restaurante donde trabajaba deidara, fue a la parte trasera por donde salían los empleados, vio una caja grande en el piso y ahí se sentó a esperar al rubio después de unos quince minutos salió

- Tu otra vez – dijo deidara al verlo

- Si…..está haciendo frio ¿no?

- …algo

- Nos vamos?

- Ya te dije que no necesito que vengas todos los días a recogerme

- Pero yo quiero hacerlo

- ¿Hay algo que tú quieres saber no es así? ¿Dime que es?

- …..sajou

- Que pasa con mi hijo

- El niño no se parece a ti

- Y eso que tiene muchos niños se parecen más a sus…a sus madres

- Pero él no tiene nada de ti, su cabello es castaño claro y sus ojos son marrones es extraño porque por lo menos debería ser rubio o tener los ojos azules como tu

- Estas preguntando tonterías itachi ya te dije que él se parece a su madre

- …entonces dime porque la edad del niño no concuerda con el tiempo en el que tú te casaste

- …. - deidara no respondía solo se quedaba en silencio

- Tu….acaso me engañaste

- …..

- Porque tantas mentiras…porque me ocultaste el niño cuando nos conocimos hace dos años…yo lo hubiera aceptado pero enterarme así no es nada fácil….de hecho es doloroso

Fin capítulo 11

NO SE OLVIDEN DE DEJARME SUS COMENTARIOS ASI ME ANIMAN A SEGUIR ADELANTE CON EL FIC


	12. una vez mas al punto de inicio

"el peor sentimiento es fingir que no te importa algo, cuando en realidad es en lo único que piensas"

Capítulo 12: una vez más al punto de inicio

Itachi y deidara aún seguían discutiendo detrás del restaurante:

- Por favor deidara ya es hora de que aclares mis dudas

- No tengo porque aclararte nada, tú no eres nada ni nadie para mí

- Pero deidara yo quiero recuperarte quiero que volvamos a estar juntos

- Jaja tu cinismo me hace reír, te ves ridículo pidiéndome que regrese contigo cuando fuiste tú quien corto conmigo…..fuiste tú quien me engaño, fuiste tú quien dijo que me fuera que yo daba asco

- Lo sé, lo sé ya no me lo recuerdes pero yo ya te dije que las cosas no fueron así, si tan solo me escucharas

- No, lo único que quiero es que me dejes en paz a mí y a mi hijo, deja de perseguirme ya ríndete no te das cuenta que ya todo se acabo

- No se ha acabo porque yo aún te amo

- Que es lo que esperas de mi itachi que te perdone después de 2 años?…..tú no sabes por lo que yo he tenido que pasar…tu no entiendes por qué tú y yo somos diferentes tú eres de la alta alcurnia un respetado doctor y yo, ¿yo que soy? soy el hijo de una….de mi madre, tú nunca podrás entender lo que alguien como yo sin hogar, sin una familia tiene que pasar….ya entiende que no te necesito he estado todo mi vida solo, ahora solo quiero vivir y luchar para sacar a mi hijo adelante ya no más itachi…..no mas

- Tú eres el que me está subestimando deidara, porque crees que mis sentimientos son tan superficiales? cada vez que yo te he dicho te amo lo digo sinceramente y yo si te entiendo y comprendo tu dolor y no me hables de clases sociales y te amo incondicionalmente de eso acaso no te lo demostré cuando estuvimos juntos. Estos dos años yo no he vivido solo ha sido ver cómo pasa los días las semanas y los meses sin ti, cada día preguntándome en donde estas, si estás bien si ya me has olvidado o si estas con alguien y lo peor es que si

- …..… -deidara enmudeció solo lo miraba a los ojos

- sé que yo soy el culpable de todo así que ódiame, ódiame mucho tanto hasta que llegue el día en el que ya no puedas sentir más …y entonces cuando tú corazón ya no pueda sentir más odio yo te diré te amo una y otra vez hasta que tu corazón vacío se lo aprenda, hasta que tu alma entienda que tú me perteneces y que aunque hayas amado a alguien más en el pasado, aunque hayas besado otros labios y abrazado otro cuerpo yo te seguiré amando…..siempre

- …..

- Dei…. - itachi se acercó a abrazar a deidara

- No puedo lo siento no puedo...sniff…. - deidara dio un paso atrás

- Ya te dije que te esperare hasta que te canses de odiar, no me importa el tiempo que pase

- Itachi yo…haruka… - deidara fue interrumpido por vibrador de su celular - lo siento me tengo que ir – dijo la ver la pantalla

- Espera dijiste haruka ¿quién es ella? ¿Tú esposa?

- Ella fue la mujer más importante para mí…

- Aun la amas….

- Tu no entiendes es diferente - el vibrador nuevamente sonó - me tengo que ir - dijo dándole la espalda y comenzando a caminar, alejándose de itachi

- DEI… - grito itachi haciendo que deidara se detuviera - No me rendiré hare que me ames de nuevo

- …. - deidara sin pronunciar palabra volvió a marchar - "idiota si yo nunca te he dejado de amar"

Itachi se quedó observando la figura de deidara hasta que ya no lo pudo ver más, entonces suspiro, subió a su auto lentamente y se fue

Ya eran las 8:00 de noche y fugaku de pronto recibió un mensaje de invitación de parte de ino yamanaka que lo invitaba a su casa, fugaku sin pensarlo mucho decidió acudir esa misma noche

- Buenas noches fugaku-san - saludo ino recibiéndolo en el salón

- Buenas noches para que me llamaste

- siento mucho haberlo hecho venir hasta acá pero no quería que sasuke se enterara de que hable con usted

- No se preocupe

- Sintiese por favor- invito ino

- Si gracias - fugaku se sentó en el sofá frente a ino

- Vera quiero que no se vaya a alarmar por lo que le voy a decir pero…

- ¿Es sobre el compromiso?

- Así es….…..hace una semana sasuke cancelo nuestra boda

- ¿Que? - dijo fugaku furioso

- Tranquilo fugaku-san

- ¿Tranquilo? lo que me sorprende es que tu estés tranquila

- Si lo que ocurre es que yo ya he pensado mejor las cosas y creo que nada saco haciendo un escándalo

- Pero pensé que sasuke ya había aceptado…

- Acepto, pero hace una semana vino y me dijo que no me amaba entonces fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de que él ya tiene a alguien mas

- ¿Alguien más? pero él me dijo que no había nadie

- Pues le mintió - dijo ino poniéndose de pie y comenzando a caminar de un lugar a otro - sabe yo amo a sasuke y no me voy a rendir ya que cuento con su apoyo, quisiera que me ayudara a quitar a ese obstáculo que esta entre mi amado y yo

- ¿Sabes quién es?

- No pero usted debe de saberlo

- No lo creo, sasuke no ha tenido novia y casi no tiene amigos

- Pues entonces debe de estar equivocado, debe haber alguien a quien ve todos los días

Fugaku lo pensó - …..definitivamente no, él nunca ha llevado a alguna chica a casa y jamás lo he visto con una

- Es imposible si sasuke tiene un amante debe de estar cerca de el

- Aunque pesándolo bien últimamente ha llegado tarde a casa

- Debe ser porque se encuentra con ella – dijo ino alzando su voz

- Cuando le pregunto dónde estuvo él siempre dice que ha estado estudiando en casa de un amigo

- Es mentira, seguro tiene un amante es por eso que no se quiere casar conmigo, así que por favor fugaku-san este pendiente de sasuke de con quien habla, de con quien se ve, cualquiera puede ser sospechoso además yo ya le había contado a mis padres que me casaría con sasuke no puedo Salir a decirles que de pronto mi prometido tuvo un ataque de sinceridad y cancelo la boda

- Entonces hablare con sasuke – dijo fugaku poniéndose de pie

- Recuerde no decirle que nos vimos, ni mucho menos que usted sabe que cancelo la boda, solo actué normal por favor

- Si, si no es más me voy

- que pase una buena noche fugaku-san

- Si, tú también - dijo fugaku para luego salir de la mansión subiendo en su auto- si sasuke se atrevió a desobedecerme entonces esa persona debe de ser muy importante para él ¿pero quién puede ser quien es ella? - pensaba de regreso a casa

Itachi llego a casa a las 10:00pm después de haber discutido con deidara se sentía mal

- ¿Sasuke que haces despierto? - pregunto itachi al encontrarse con él en la cocina

- No puedo dormir

- ¿Y eso?

- No se…

- Será que el rubio no te deja dormir – itachi le dijo una sonrisa picara

- Cállate no es eso – dijo con algo de rubor en sus mejillas

- ¿Entonces?

- Es que…..

En ese instante al carro de fugaku llego, bajo de auto y se dispuso a entrar silenciosamente ya que las 10:00pm era algo tarde para salir en la casa, pero al entrar vio que las luces de la cocina estaban encendidas y se oían algunas voces así que se acerco

- No me gusta cómo está la situación ahora, ya no puedo dormir de pensar en ello – dijo sasuke-

- Es difícil pero por ahora lo único que puedes hacer es permanecer a su lado

- Lo sé, pero me siento frustrado por que no puedo hacer nada

- …. Yo estoy seguro que todo va a estar bien

- Tengo miedo, mucho miedo de perderlo

- No pienses en eso tu solo bríndale todo el apoyo que necesita

- Ahhhh - suspiro

- Tranquilo no te preocupes y trata de dormir - dijo mientras acariciaba su cabeza

- Y tu cómo va el asunto – pregunto sasuke

- …..….- Itachi de nuevo volvió a recordar lo sucedido y solo puso un rostro opaco

- Tan mal van las cosas?

- ….si estoy intentando acercarme pero parece que cada vez que lo intento, solo se aleja mas

- Lo siento mucho

Itachi le dio un sonrisa forzada - creo que ya no hay nada que hacerle…

- No te rindas tan fácilmente tonto, tienes que seguirlo intentando o acaso piensas seguirte lamentando el resto de tu vida

- Ahhhh - suspiro

- Sabes que ya no pensemos más en eso y vamos a dormir - Si ambos se pusieron de pie y juntos subieron la escalera para ir a sus cuartos

Mientras tanto fugaku se encontraba parado detrás de una pared - Sasuke está preocupado por alguien ¿pero quién puede ser ella? e itachi también estaba hablado de algo pero no entendí muy bien parece que también está en aprietos - ahhhh - suspiro - me gustaría saber de qué o de quienes estaba hablando, tengo que averiguarlo - fugaku después de meditas unos minutos también decidió irse a dormir

Sasuke llego a su habitación, cerro al puerta con seguro, se puso su pijama y se sentó en la cama abrió el cajón de su nochero y saco un gorro naranja

- Naruto…. - susurro mientras tocaba el gorro después lo acercó a su nariz aspirando el olor - este gorro fue el que llevaba el primer día en que nos conocimos mientras yo esperaba aquel tren de las 6:30 - dijo mientras se acostaba en la cama recordando lo que había pasado esa tarde - nunca lo había visto llorar así, él siempre ha sonreído aunque siempre ha sido forzado pero ahora que lo he visto llorar sé cuánto esta sufriendo y yo no puedo hacer algo por él - dijo tristemente mientras en sus ojos se comenzaron a formar lagrimas que salían humedeciendo el gorro - maldición porque pasa esto justo cuando encuentro a alguien a quien amar- sasuke siguió llorando hasta que se quedó dormido mientras son sus manos sostenía el gorro naranja

En el hospital:

Un nuevo día llego era fin de semana y a las 7:00 de la mañana un rubio se levantó sintiendo nauseas que lo obligaron a ir al baño

- Tranquilo hijo…..- minato se encontraba ahí sentando de rodillas a su lado mientras naruto vomitaba en el inodoro - tranquilo respira hondo….

- Ahh ahh me siento mareado – naruto trataba de controlar su respiración

- Solo sácalo y trata de respirar

- Ahhh ahh ahggg ahggg – naruto seguía vomitando hasta que después de unos minutos la sensación se apaciguo, minato al ver la mejoría lo llevo nuevamente a la cama y le entregó un vaso con agua

- ¿Ya te sientes mejor hijo? - pregunto preocupado mientras acariciaba suavemente su espalda

- Si ya… ahh….ahh

- Quieres algo más

- No…ahh

- Si te sientes muy mal llamare a un enfermera

- No hay necesidad papa ya me paso

- Ok, ¿Quieres algo de comer?

- No solo quiero esperar a sasuke

- ¿vendrá nuevamente?

- Si como es fin de semana, viene en la mañana

- Qué bueno

- Sí, me quiero cepillar

- Te ayudo

Minato lo ayudo a llegar al lavado

En mansión uchiha:

Sasuke se había levantado temprano, tomo un baño, se cambió de ropa y bajo a desayunar

- Sasuke - dijo fugaku quien ya se encontraba desayunando

- Buenos días papa pensé que hoy tenías turno en la tarde - dijo nerviosamente

- Si pero ya estoy acostumbrado a levantarme temprano

- Mmh

- Y tú a dónde vas tan temprano?

- Tengo que….

- ¿Te vas a encontrar con alguien?

- no, necesito ir a comprar algo que necesito

- Si quieres te llevo…

- No hay necesidad, yo puedo ir solo

- Mhhh y no vas a desayunar?

- No desayuno cuando vuelva

- No te demores

- Si - dijo saliendo de casa - Porque me hizo tantas preguntas normalmente no me cuestiona tanto ¿será que sospecha algo?…..no imposible, mejor me voy al supermercado a comprar lo que le llevare al dobe - sasuke tomo un taxi y se fue al centro comercial

Mientras tanto itachi también despertó tomo su desayuno y luego se encontró con fugaku en la biblioteca que estaba leyendo un libro

- Papa buenos días - dijo itachi entrando a la biblioteca

- Buenos días

- ¿Cómo amaneciste?

- Bien – respondió secamente

- …papa puedo preguntarte algo - dijo mientras tomo asiento frente a fugaku

- Mmh

- ¿Cómo es el estado de naruto?

- De naruto….- dijo mientras ponía un rostro de preocupación

- Es que me parce extraño que no lo des de alta para que vuelva a su casa

- Eso es Porque su estado no es favorable, al contrario es riesgoso

- ¿Riesgoso?

- Si la quimioterapia ha detenido el crecimiento de las células cancerígenas pero lo que me preocupa es el tamaño del tumor, últimamente naruto ha presentado mucho dolor

- ¿Entonces lo vas a operar?

- No es tan fácil, el tumor está en una parte importante del cerebro si cirugía sale mal él podría tener daños cerebrales irreparables

- …..- Itachi también puso un rostro de preocupación

- Voy a hacerle más exámenes para saber cómo puedo extirpar el tumor sin dañar el cerebro

- Si hay algo en que yo pueda ayudar, es solo que me lo digas

- ….porque tan repente preocupado por naruto?

- Lo conocí y me precio un buen muchacho

- Si y también repentinamente es amigo de sasuke

- Mmh

- A propósito tú sabes a donde se fue esta mañana

"lo hiciste otra vez sasuke" - no, no lo se

- Que extraño se está comportando sasuke, seguro que no tienes idea de lo que esta haciendo

- No, no tengo idea

- Más les vale que tú y sasuke no esté metidos en problemas, sobre todo que sasuke no esté haciendo estupideces como engañar a su prometida

Al parecer papa aun no lo sabe - pensó

- ¿Itachi alguien se está viendo con sasuke?

Itachi se sorprendió ante la pregunta tan repentina - no lo se

- Itachi no me ocultes nada, de todas maneras alguna día lo sabré

- …..de verdad yo no sé nada - "papa siento mucho mentirte pero no quiero que sasuke termine igual que yo"

La conversación termino e itachi salió de la biblioteca

En el hospital:

Sasuke caminaba por los blancos pasillos mientras en sus manos llevaba una bolsa con comida y algunas otras cosas más, al llegar a la habitación 202 toco la puerta tres veces siento recibido por minato

- Buenos días minato-san - saludo sasuke

- Buenos días sasuke-kun

- SASUKEEEE! - Grito animadamente naruto

- Dobe - dijo mientras se acercó la cama - ¿como amaneciste?

- Bien - dijo dedicándole una sonrisa

- Me voy a tomar un café - dijo minato saliendo de la habitación

- si pa´ puedes demorarte todo lo que quieras - dijo naruto con una sonrisa picara

- Aja no me demorare mucho - dijo mirándolo sospechosamente para luego salir

- Tonto no le digas eso a tu papa que el sospechara - dijo sonrojado mientras se sentó a un lado de la cama

- Pero si él ya sabe

- …que y como lo supo?

- Pues Yo se lo dije

- Como se te ocurre decirle algo así a tu papa – dijo sasuke alterado

- Tranquilo él no se enojo

- ¿No se enojó?

- No dijo que mientras yo fuera feliz estaría bien

- ¿Enserio? - "porque mi padre no puede ser así"

- Si le dije que tú eras mi persona especial – dijo naruto sonrojándose

- Tonto….. –sasuke también se sonrojo - y porque tienes la bata mojada pregunto sasuke al ver la bata azul humedecida en el cuello

- Es que me estuve cepillando para si poder darte un beso - dijo estirando la trompita

- Rubio pervertido solo por eso

- Shhii dame beshoo

- Mmh - sasuke se acercó y le dio un beso corto

- Te amo sasuke - dijo aferrándose a el

- Mmh - sasuke también lo abrazo pasando un brazo por el cuello de naruto

- Por allí no – dijo naruto quitando el brazo de sasuke

Sasuke noto que estaba húmedo y se sintió ofendido frente a la reacción de naruto - y porque no?

- Porque estoy sudando no quiero que te ensucies

- Que tonto eres porque piensas en eso, a mí no me interesa que estés sudando

- No te da asco que este sudoroso

- No me hagas enojar naruto, a mí no me da asco ¿cómo puedo sentir eso, si eres tú?

- Jejeje - sonrió con rubor en sus mejillas - oye sasuke tú te casarías conmigo?

- ….- Sasuke enmudeció frete a la pregunta por la sorpresa que le causó

- Tranquilo….- dijo naruto al ver la reacción de sasuke

- No, es que…. me tomo por sorpresa

- Mmh - murmuro poniendo un rostro opaco

"Demonios menos mal que naruto nunca se enteró de mi compromiso y nunca se enterara" – que tal si te ayudo a tomar un baño - dijo sasuke cambiando al conversación

- ¿Baño?

- Si y después del baño desayunamos con la comida que compre

- ¿Me trajiste ramen?

- quien sabe primero el baño y luego comemos, vamos levántate

Sasuke fue al baño que estaba lado de la cama, era angosto y había una tina no muy grande, abrió la llave llenándola con agua tibia - está listo – de grito a naruto quien entro al baño al instante

- Si - naruto se quitó la ropa pero sasuke no lo vio se quedó observando el agua, luego se metió en la tina, sasuke comenzó a echarle jabón líquido que hizo que el agua se llenara de espuma

- ¿Está bien la temperatura?

- Si gracias - dijo naruto relajándose

Sasuke tomo champú y comenzó a lavar suavemente el cabello rubio

- Las manos de sasuke se sienten bien - dijo mientras mantenía sus ojos cerrados

- Si soy un experto – dijo sarcásticamente

- Jejejejej - rio naruto, Sasuke también sonrió

Después de masajear enjuago el pelo, saliendo algunos cabellos sueltos

- Listo te voy a dejar solo para que te enjuagues el resto del cuerpo

- Quédate a mí no me importa

- Pero a mi si, tú también tienes que tener privacidad, aquí te dejo la toalla- dijo colgándola a un lado

- Si gracias

Sasuke salió del baño, cerró la puerta y tomó la bolsa que trajo, saco lo que había comprado dejándolo sobre una mesa que estaba al lado

Naruto se enjuago el cuerpo, salió de la tina, tomo la toalla y comenzó a secarse

Sasuke abrió los paquetes con la comida - menos mal que le traje a naruto su ramen o si no se eno…..

- SASUKEEE!

Sasuke oyó el grito desesperado, se asustó y entro al baño

- Que paso - dijo entrando al baño, vio que el rubio estaba llorando mientras en sus manos sostenía la toalla que estaba llena de cabello

- Naruto…- susurro acercándose al rubio que había entrado en pánico

- NO TE ACERQUES…

- Tranquilo amor

- Ahh no que esto - dijo llorando sentándose en el frio suelo del baño

- Tranquilízate… - dijo sentándose a su lado

- Ahh Pero mírame sasuke - dijo mientras son sus manos se sacaba más cabello - ahh no ahh noooo que esto - de sus ojos no paraban de salir lagrimas

- Naruto… - susurraba

- Porque me tiene que pasar esto a mi ahh… si yo a nadie le he hecho nada malo - se lamentaba desesperadamente

- No más…..- susurraba sasuke quien también había comenzado a llorar e intento volver a acercarse a naruto

- No te acerques me veo horrible - dijo naruto escondiendo su cabeza entra las rodillas

Cada palabra que salió de la boca de naruto eran para sasuke como dagas que atravesaban su corazón

- Ya no más…..- dijo sasuke quien se acercó y lo abrazo fuertemente acercando su rostro al de naruto –ahh tranquilo amor…. - le susurró al oído ambos lloraban tan cerca uno del otro que sus lágrimas se combinaron en un mismo dolor

Fin capítulo 12

QUIERO ACLARAR QUE CUANDO LES PIDO QUE ME DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS NO ES PARA QUE AUMENTEN MI EGO SINO PARA QUE YO SEPA SI LES GUSTA EL FIC Y SI ESTOY HACIENDO UN BUEN TRABAJO XD bueno en fin no se olviden de comentar sean anónimo o logeado, chaito nos vemos en el próximo capitulo REIZEN


	13. la verdad es revelada parte 1

**Primero que todo quiero desearles una ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD! Y un ¡PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO! Para todos ustedes, espero que la pasen en compañía de sus seres queridos y que el niño dios les traiga muchos regalitos y felicidad. REIZEN**

**Gaby kivanov: **Hola me alegra que te haya gustado mi fic y también me alegra tener un seguidor más. El capítulo de hoy es un especial ITADEI así que espero que sea de tu agrado

**Opino sin mal (anónimo)** : hola pues que te puedo decir la verdad creo que si no entiendes mi fic o no te gusta la forma como escribo, es mejor que te retires o sino no tendrá sentido que sigas la historia porque solo la leerás por leer, te recomiendo que busques otros fic en esta página hay muchísimos más escritores que tienen excelentes fics y que tal vez pueda puedan ser de tu agrado en cuanto a lo de los cambios creo que lo deje claro y en mayúsculas para que quienes lean el fic no se confundan en fin gracias por haber leído hasta aquí bye

También muchos saludos para **moon-9215** y para mis seguidores y yo siempre estoy pendiente de sus cometarios REIZEN

Capítulo 13: La verdad es revelada 1

Después del shock nervioso por el que había pasado naruto sasuke le ayudo a calmarse, lo abrazo hasta que el dejo de llorar pues parecía como si su mente hubiera quedado en blanco, no hablaba solo se sentó en la cama sasuke tampoco hablo solo le seco el cuerpo con la toalla luego del maletín que había traído minato saco unos boxers, una pantaloneta negra y una camiseta blanca sasuke le ayudo a ponerse la ropa

- Sabes, yo ya sabía que esto tenía que pasar algún día así que siempre traía esto - sasuke saco un gorro naranja

Naruto lo miro con sus ojos aun hinchados de tanto llorar

- ¿Lo recuerdas? fue de cuando nos conocimos… yo lo guarde como si fuera un tesoro y creo que ahora lo necesitas devuelta - sasuke le puso lentamente el gorro - a mí no me importa lo que acabo de suceder yo te voy a amar seas como seas…..naruto siempre va a ser naruto

Naruto solo le miraba a los ojos

- No te deprimas - sasuke puso su mano en la mejilla - se fuerte vamos a salir juntos de esta…. yo haría lo que fuera para que tú te recuperaras

- Abrázame….- susurro naruto

Sasuke de inmediato lo abrazo después de unos minutos noto que naruto se había quedado dormido en sus brazos, así que lentamente lo acostó en la cama y lo cubrió con la cobijas

- Descansa mañana vendré…..- susurro, luego salió de la habitación al hacerlo se encontró con minato

- ¿Sasuke-kun ya te vas?

- Si….esto vera es que….- sasuke le contó lo sucedido a minato, minato de la impresión se sentó en una de las sillas que estaba fuera de la habitación- …Le juro que si pudiera hacer algo por él lo haría sin dudar, pero no puedo eso es lo que me frustra que no puedo hacer nada absolutamente nada…..

- Si hay algo…..- sasuke lo miro - él te quiere mucho así que estoy seguro que con que te quedes a su lado será más que suficiente para el

- ….si eso hare…yo ya me voy cuídelo por favor

- Si

- Hasta luego

- Adiós

La tarde llego e itachi tenía turno en la tarde así que se fue al hospital:

- Buenas tardes doctor - le saludo la enfermera al verlo

- Buenas tardes

Itachi se fue a su consultorio y comenzó a atender las citas que para ese día tenia, para las 6:00 de la tarde ya había terminado así que organizo el papeleo y se recostó en su silla

Será que voy…. – pensó – deidara debe de estar enojado con lo que paso ayer….. Voy o no voy -itachi lo seguía pensando hasta que su teléfono celular sonó

- Halo - contesto

- Itachi

- Esta es la primera vez que me llamas sasuke

- Si es que quería saber cómo estaba naruto

- La verdad no lo he visto pero si estas preocupado voy ahora

- Si hazlo

- Entonces luego te llamo

- Ok

Itachi colgó y salió de su consultorio para ir a la habitación 202 al entrar vio a minato sentado al lado de la cama de naruto

- Permiso - dijo al entrar

- Doctor itachi pase por favor - susurro minato no muy animado

- Y como esta - dijo viendo a naruto que seguía dormido

- Se la ha pasado todo el día durmiendo

- Debe ser por la fatiga que le produce el tratamiento

- Eso y que hoy se sentía deprimido por la caída del cabello

- Ya veo….esa parte siempre afecta psicológicamente a los pacientes pero él es una persona muy fuerte

Con los susurros que se escuchaba naruto despertó y vio a su papa y a itachi

- Naruto lo siento te despertamos – se disculpó itachi

- Mmh no está bien me desperté porque me dio hambre

- Si tienes apetito te traigo la comida - dijo minato

- Si papa tráeme algo

- Entonces ya vuelvo - minato salió de la habitación

- No tienes que preocuparte mucho por la caída de cabello, apenas acabes la quimioterapia volverá a crecer

- ¿Enserio?

- Si

- ¿Cuánto tiempo dura el tratamiento?

- Pues lo tenemos pensado para un mes pero si hay complicaciones entonces tendremos que suspenderlos

- ¿Qué clase de complicaciones?

- No sé si debería decirlo….

- No tiene por qué ocultarme nada doctor dígamelo

- Ahhh - suspiro - con la quimioterapia hemos detenido gran parte de las células cancerígenas pero no todas, hay algunas que aun se ha seguido dividiendo y eso ha provocado que el tumor siga creciendo por eso es que tienes fuertes dolores de cabeza, así que no es muy seguro que sigas con la quimioterapia y pasemos directamente a operar

- ¿Y la operación es peligrosa?

- Si es de alto riesgo ya que el tumor está situado en una parte del cerebro muy importante y delicada, por eso mi papa primero tiene que explorar y hacerte exámenes para así saber cómo tener mejor acceso sin dañar ninguna parte del cerebro

- ¿Yo podría morir?

- …..

- Aquí está la comida - dijo minato entrando a la habitación y de inmediato noto el aura pesada - ¿paso algo?

- No todo está bien – itachi miro naruto - come bien y descansa que si hay novedades te las avisare, apropósito sasuke fue quien me llamo para saber cómo estabas

- Si…..- dijo naruto desanimado - dígale que todo está bien…

- Entonces que pasen una buena noche con Permiso - itachi salió de la habitación

- gracias Usted también doctor - se despidió minato para luego hablarle a naruto - Mira lo que te traje hijo ramen…

- …ya no tengo hambre - dijo acostándose nuevamente

- Pero tienes que alimentarte

- Ya no tengo apetito solo quiero dormir…y dormir

En un restaurante de la cuidad:

Ya eran las 6:30 de la noche y deidara estaba lavando los platos, los seco uno a uno, se puso su chaqueta, marco su turno y salió como siempre por la puerta trasera del restaurante

- Qué raro hoy no vino….- vio la caja grande donde siempre se sentaba itachi a esperarlo - ya se debió haber casado de mi - dijo mientras comenzó a caminar - bueno por lo menos ahora ya no tendré que verlo más….pero…..

- ¿Quiere que lo lleve a alguna parte joven? – se escuchó una voz

Deidara al oír la voz volteo a ver atrás y vio a itachi que asomaba su cabeza del auto

- Itachi…pensé que….

- ¿Pensaste que hoy no vendría?

- ….No…. de echo ya lo había olvidado - dijo comenzando a caminar nuevamente al mismo tiempo itachi acelero su auto siguiéndolo lentamente

- Sube yo te llevo – le dijo itachi

- No ya te dije que no quiero nada de ti

- Vamos no seas así además la guardería está lejos

- Ya te dije que no

- ahh…..Sajou-kun debe de estar llorando porque su papa no llega….. – dijo irónicamente

Deidara paro en seco - esta será la última vez…..

- Si como digas sube - itachi abrió la puerta del copiloto y deidara subió – y…Como te fue hoy - pregunto itachi mientras conducía

- …..lo mismo de siempre buenos clientes, malos clientes, clientes groseros y clientes amables nada nuevo…

- Mmh por lo menos fue un día tranquilo…..si quieres saber de mi día pues hoy fue algo pesado porque casi la mayoría de mis pacientes fueron adultos mayores y es difícil hablar con ellos

-….pero sentir que estas ayudando a salvar vidas debe ser genial

Itachi se sorprendió, pensó que deidara lo ignoraría ni mucho menos que respondería con las mismas palabras que le dijo hace dos años- jejejee

- ¿De qué te ríes?

- Es lo mismo que me dijiste hace dos años, aún sigues siendo igual de lindo

- Li…lindo yo no soy lindo de que hablas – dijo sonrojándose

- Nada ya casi llegamos

Itachi condujo hasta una guardería que quedaba en el sur de la cuidad, al llegar ambos se bajaron y deidara se acercó a la entrada donde estaba una profesora con un uniforme de Mickey mouse

- Buenas tardes profesora siento mucho la demora - dijo deidara disculpándose

- No se preocupe deidara-san además sajou-kun se quedó dormido – dijo amablemente la profesora

- Gracias Siento mucho las molestias

- Tranquilo pase

Deidara entro a la guardería y itachi también, al entra vieron que el niño estaba durmiendo sobre un futon, deidara tomo una manta y suavemente lo arropo cargándolo en brazos con una mano trato de alcanzar el pequeño maletín donde el niño llevaba la lonchera

- Te ayudo….- itachi tomo el pequeño maletín

- Gracias - luego se despidieron de la profesora y salieron de la guardería para nuevamente subirse al auto

- Qué bueno que no estaba llorando – dijo deidara

- Si sajou-kun es un niño bueno - dijo itachi mientras conducía

- Si… gracias por ayudarme

- No es problema, al contrario yo quiero pasar más tiempo con ustedes

- …..

Itachi siguió conduciendo hasta el apartamento en el camino deidara pensaba - nuestra relación es extraña ayer estábamos discutiendo y hoy él está nuevamente aquí, que persistente es….

- En que estás pensando – pregunto itachi

- En que eres persistente….

- ¿Por qué?

- Acaso olvidaste lo de ayer

- No lo olvide….. a veces quisiera darme por vencido pero es más fuerte el amor que siento por ti, así que voy a seguir viniendo día tras día para demostrártelo será mejor que te acostumbres a mi presencia

Deidara no respondió solo miraba por la ventana del auto, al llegar estaciono el carro y deidara se bajó con el niño en brazos

- Bueno entonces….que pasen buena noche – dijo itachi

- Si…

Itachi ya iba a conducir hasta que…

- Itachi

- Si

- No quieres pasar un rato

- En...enserio pues si gracias

- Aunque solo tengo te del barato

- No me importa que sea barato estoy bien con eso

Deidara e itachi subieron hasta el pequeño apartamento y entraron, deidara acostó al niño en la cama

- Siéntate en la cama si quieres – le dijo a itachi

- Si gracias

- ¿Quieres café o té?

- Te por favor

Deidara puso una tetera al fuego y en unos minutos pito, la bajo y le sirvió

- Gracias - dijo dándole el primer sorbo, deidara también se sirvió una taza, por un momento solo hubo silencio en la habitación

- ¿Está bueno? - pregunto deidara

- Si gracias

- Sabes es difícil…..

- ¿Mmh?

- Es difícil hablar sobre el pasado…. traer nuevamente esos malos recuerdos, todo por lo que tuve que pasar yo solo durante 2 años pero que al final fueron recompensados - dijo mirando a su hijo dormir

Itachi solo lo escuchaba atentamente

Deidara se levantó y de un cajón saco una foto - ten - le dijo entregándosela

- Qué es esto - dijo itachi al ver la foto vio que era de una mujer de piel blanca y cabello negro - no me digas que es…..

- Es mi madre

- Tu madre pero ella es muy joven

- mmh

- ¿Te volviste a encontrar con ella?

- si vino a mi apartamento hace un año

-… ¿Y qué paso?

- Me pidió ayuda, me dijo que estaba enferma y que la acompañara es sus últimos días….

- ¿últimos días?

- Ella tenía sida

- …lo siento mucho….pero eso significa que…

- Si lo que te dijo tu papa era verdad, mi mama era una prostituta yo tuve que huir de casa porque ella también me quería prostituir a mi

- Porque no me lo dijiste cuando te lo pregunte…..- dijo itachi enojado

- Que querías que te dijera "mucho gusto soy deidara y mi mama es una prostituta"….claro que no

Itachi le dio otro sorbo a su te - …..que paso cuando ella vino aquí

- …

FLASHBACK:

Un año atrás…

Al apartamento de deidara llego una mujer de 38 años con el pelo largo y negro y su piel pálida y con ojeras en sus ojos que toco tres veces al puerta y fue recibida por un rubio que al verla quedo muy sorprendido

- Tú…tu qué haces aquí

- Tranquilízate parece que has visto aun fantasma – dijo la mujer sonriéndole

- Pero ma..Mamá

- Has crecido mucho deidara - dijo al mujer poniendo su mano en la mejilla del rubio

- Pero como supiste donde vivía

- Tengo mis contactos, me dijeron que te vieron por aquí pero tranquilo que no vine hacerte nada

- Entonces a que has venido

- Me dejas pasar - dijo mirando el interior del departamento - o me odias tanto que quieres que me largue

- …..sigue - dijo haciéndose a un lado

- Vaya que lugar tan pequeño y ohh quien es ese niño - dijo al ver en la cama a un pequeño niño durmiendo

- Mi hijo

- ¿Tu hijo? no me digas que ya estás en esas

- No sé a qué te refieres pero yo cuido de el

- Y donde está tu novia, esposa, amante lo que sea….

- Eso es algo de lo que no quiero hablar ¿quieres algo de tomar?

- No solo quiero que hablemos

- En ese caso no hablemos tan fuerte no quiero que el niño despierte

- Bromeas a esa edad los niños tiene un sueño pesado

- Mmh - deidara y la mujer se sentaron a un lado de la cama mientras tanto el niño dormía arropado en un rincón

- La verdad es que antes de morir quiero que arreglemos las cosas

- ¿Morir? de qué hablas – dijo deidara sorprendido

- Tengo sida hijo - dijo mirándolo tiernamente

- Qué pero ma….mama - dijo tristemente

- Ya me queda poco tiempo, pero eso no es lo que importa yo…sé que no he sido una buena madre y sé que ni siquiera merezco tu perdón pero…... Pero yo no tengo a nadie, estoy sola tu eres la única que persona a la que he querido proteger y amar…..pero ni siquiera eso lo he hecho bien

- Mama…..

- Deidara por favor acompáñame en estos momentos, sé que no tengo el derecho de pedírtelo después de todo lo que ha pasado, pero es que no sé a quién más acudir - dijo comenzando a llorar

- No te preocupes mama si quieres yo puedo estar contigo, a pesar de todo eres mi madre

- Que buen hijo eres deidara aunque nunca que te lo demostré yo siempre te he amado y quiero que me perdones por haberte obligado a venderte en las calles, por querer hacerte pasar por el sufrimiento que yo también pase

- Yo entiendo mama que tu vida no fue color de rosa, por eso no te puedo odiar….

- Sabes yo si odio a mis padres por haberme abandonado, por haberme hecho tan infeliz ellos siempre pelaban, mi padre era un borracho que le pegaba a mi madre y a mí. Mi casa se volvió un infierno y yo solo pude encontrar la solución en las calles en el placer… cada vez que estaba con esos asqueroso tipos me olvidaba de mis problemas de mi dolor además de que también me podía sostener con el dinero que ganaba, pero muy tarde comprendí que ni el placer ni la lujuria pueden curar todas estas heridas y ni con todo el dinero que ganaba podía hacer que mis lágrimas se detuvieran, pero ciegamente lo hice una y otra vez haciéndole daño a lo único que tenía en esta vida - dijo viendo deidara - cuando me entere de que estaba embarazada yo no te quise pero cuando te vi con esos lindos ojitos azules tú me diste esperanza pero después nuevamente volví a caer en mis borracheras tratando de llevarte por el mismo camino que yo elegí pero gracias…gracias por haber huido de mi porque yo solo sería tu destrucción

- Ya no digas más mama, yo eso lo sé por eso no te odio….yo te comprendo pero más sin embargo tuve que huir tu también perdóname

- No tú no tienes nada porque pedir perdón aquí la única que se equivocó soy yo, yo soy la que te ha hecho sufrir, yo fui quien dejo solo mi amor…..- de sus ojos seguían saliendo lagrimas - nunca hagas lo que yo hice, jamás lo hagas yo ya no tengo remedio pero tú todavía tienes la oportunidad de ser una buena persona, de escoger el camino correcto, de ser quien quieras ser, si quieres amar ama, si quieres luchar lucha pero nunca olvides quien eres, nunca debes olvidar que las heridas jamás se curan con dinero ni placeres efímeros, esa felicidad es falsa es solo una mentira que uno mismo construye, yo quiero que tú seas un buen chico que seas todo lo que yo no soy…..ni seré

- Ma….mama – deidara también cayó en el llanto

- Ojala que algún día me puedas perdonar por haberte dado tanto sufrimiento, te quiero tanto hijo

- Te perdono mama….sniff yo siempre quise escuchar esas palabras de tu boca

- Te quiero hijo….. Te quiero mucho - dijo abrazándole

Deidara también le correspondió - te extrañe….. Te extrañe tanto mama, yo también te quiero mama - dijo abrazando más fuerte a la mujer

- Se fuerte mi niño…. se fuerte

Se abrazaron por unos minutos más llorando y pidiéndose perdón hasta que se calmaron

- Mama tienes que dejar el burdel

- Ya lo deje hace mucho tiempo, en lo único que pensaba era en que quería encontrarte

- Si es así entonces dime donde te estás haciendo el tratamiento

- No estoy en tratamiento hijo

- Entonces como sabes que tienes sida

- Porque me hice un examen y salió positivo

- Entonces tienes que ponerte en tratamiento

- No ya es demasiado tarde para mí, yo solo quiero que el fuego me consuma para así poder descansar

- Pero mama…

- Mi enfermedad ya está bastante avanzada y lo que quiero es ingresarme a un hospital para morir sin dolor

- Pero mama…..

- Deidara hazme caso hijo, esto es lo que yo quiero, yo misma me lo busque y solo quiero que estés a mi lado….. lo último que quiero ver es tu rostro

- Mami…- dijo volviendo a llorar y abrazándola

- Tranquilo….. hijo apropósito porque no me cuentas de mi nieto y de mi nuera

- Eso es…..complicado

- Si no quieres hablar está bien, pero solo espero que seas un buen padre y que ames y cuides mucho a tu hijo y no te olvides también de amar y serle fiel a tu pareja sé que es algo que alguien como yo no debería decir pero tómalo como un consejo

- Si gracias mamá

- Como se llama el niño - dijo acariciando el cabello del pequeño que dormía

- Sajou…..

- Qué lindo nombre

- …te diré la verdad mama

- ¿La verdad?

- Sajou es…..

FIN FLASHBACK…

- ….Al final interne a mi mama en el hospital para que pasara sus últimos días, yo todos los días la acompañe hasta el último cuando con una sonrisa se despidió

- Lo siento mucho deidara si yo lo hubiera sabido….

- No te disculpes no es como si hubiera sido tu culpa

- Pero debí estar a tu lado apoyándote

- Si pero el destino es así y al final nos separo

- Dei….

- Ya olvidemos todo eso - dijo limpiándose los ojos donde se habían formado algunas lagrimas

- Yo también te deje solo, soy un idiota como pude dejarte

- Ya no hay razón para lamentarse además mi mama fue un gran apoyo para mí y para mi hijo

- …..deidara sé que no tengo derecho para hablar de esto pero y tu esposa

- Ahh - suspiro…yo mentí

- ¿Que?

- Era mentira, dije eso para que no te acercaras pero al final no funciono

- ¿Entonces nunca te casaste?

- No claro que no, durante estos dos años tenía cosas más importantes que hacer

- Pero y entonces sajou…..

- Sajou, mi niño él es mi vida y mi felicidad pero es difícil hablar de eso…..

- Cuéntame de él por favor

- ….. Sajou el…..

Fin capitulo 13

NO SE OLVIDEN DE COMENTAR ASI ME ANIMAN A SEGUIR ADELANTE CON EL FIC BYE… se despide REIZEN


	14. la verdad es revelada parte 2

Siento mucho haberme demorado tanto pero su servidora también necesitaba unas vacaciones, en fin espero que les guste el capítulo de hoy REIZEN

Capítulo 14: la verdad es revelada 2: ¿aún me amas?

- Pero y sajou…

- Sajou, mi niño, él es mi vida y mi felicidad pero….

- Cuéntame de él por favor

- ….. Es complicado

- Entiendo, si no quieres hablar está bien

Deidara se puso de pie y camino hacia la ventana mirando a través de ella, dándole la espalda a itachi - …esto ocurrió poco tiempo después de que nosotros termináramos….en ese tiempo me sentía…triste, deprimido y decepcionado, sentía que ya nada tenía sentido, que la poca felicidad que había tenido se habían ido contigo

- Dei….- dijo itachi en un tono deprimente, mientras se ponía de pie

- Ese pequeño niño fue un gran apoyo para mí, fue como haber recuperado un poco de las fuerzas que había perdido

Itachi se acercó lentamente a deidara parándose detrás de el - Sabes dei…. no tengo idea de cómo puedo recuperar todo el tiempo que perdí, quisiera que fuéramos los de antes…. ojala nunca le hubiera hecho caso a mi papa

- ¿mmh? ¿A qué te refieres? que te dijo tu papa

- Eso ya no tiene importancia

- Para mí sí, dime…. - dijo deidara volteándose y mirándolo de frente

- …después de que te fueras quise ir detrás de ti, pero mi papa…

- ¿Que? ¿Qué te dijo?

- Que si te seguía te haría daño…y yo no podía permitirlo, yo conozco a mi papa y sé hasta dónde es capaz de llegar, por eso no me podía arriesgar, no podía permitir que te hiciera daño así que preferí dejarte ir como un cobarde y entonces le dije mi mente que no te pensara, que no imaginara paisajes contigo, que no creara un futuro inexistente, también le dije que no perdiera el tiempo en sentimentalismos pero entonces me di cuenta de la mentira que estaba creando… al principio fingí que estaba bien pero en mi corazón y en mi mente siempre estabas tú, así que comencé a buscarte a escondidas de mi papa pero a pesar de que fui a los albergues cercanos y a los hospitales nunca te encontré, con el tiempo deje de intentarlo porque comprendí que te había hecho mucho daño y que por eso huías de mi…- itachi se acercó más a deidara - ….. Te amo dei y a pesar del tiempo que ha pasado mis sentimientos siguen intactos…pero si tú me lo dices desde el fondo de tu corazón que quieres que me aleje de ti, entonces lo hare nunca más me voy a acercar a ti pero antes respóndeme ¿tu aun me amas? ¿Alguna vez me amaste? – pregunto itachi mirando a deidara

- …idiota

- ¿He?

- Pero yo también soy un idiota porque yo nunca te deje de amar, yo me decía a mí mismo que ya todo se había acabado que no tenía por qué tener estos sentimientos por ti, pero no pude, también quise odiarte pero tampoco pude, dime ¿cómo odias a alguien a quien alguna vez amaste?….eso es imposible, ni siquiera sé que como es que dos personas se odian después de que han roto su relación, después de haber vivido y compartido una felicidad…supongo que nada es para siempre, no existe un felices por siempre

- No

- ¿Mmh?

- Yo creo que si existe….porque cuando el amor es verdadero y viene del alma es tan fuerte que no habrá nada ni nadie que lo corrompa ni lo dañe

- Tú crees

- Para enamorarse se necesitan que dos personas sientan lo mismo, y que sus almas y sus corazones sean uno y a que pesar del tiempo sus sentimientos sigan intactos, así como nosotros.

deidara se quedó un minuto observándolo en silencio -…Ya vas a comenzar, no sé porque terminamos hablando de eso

- No lo sé, tú empezaste

- Jejejeje aun sigues siendo el mismo nerd de siempre - rio deidara recordando que a itachi le gustaba filosofar cuando estaba solo

- Jejeje Supongo que aún nos amamos

- ¿Mmh?

- Deidara yo te amo desde lo más profundo de mi alma, y a pesar de que no lo sepas yo siempre he sido tuyo - itachi tomo las manos de deidara - te amo dei por favor dame otra oportunidad

- ….Aunque quisiera que harías con tu papa, yo no quiero ser la sombra de nadie

- Si tú me das otra oportunidad entonces voy a dejarlo todo, nos iremos los tres a vivir muy lejos de aquí, comparemos unas casa y construiremos un futuro juntos pero sobre todo recuperaremos el tiempo que perdimos

- Tu papa no te dejaría - dijo desanimado

- Deidara yo ya tengo 24 años ahora el que toma las decisiones soy yo, ya no le tengo miedo a mi papa si tú me das una oportunidad te defenderé a capa y espada, no importa lo que pase con tal de que estemos juntos

- …pero ¿también aceptarás a mi hijo?

- Si claro…...oye espera que no íbamos a hablar de el

- Si pero tu comenzaste a filosofar y así no hay quien te pare

- Jejeje te acordaste de eso

- Si a veces te miraba a escondidas en la biblioteca y hablabas solo como si estuvieras loco

- me alegra que aun recuerdes esas cosas, eso significa que aun soy importante para ti - dijo besando su mano - respóndeme deidara ¿tú me amas?

- ¿Tú me amas itachi?

- Yo pregunte primero

- Mmh…algo

- ¿Algo?

- …que problemático eres

- ¿Entonces?...

- …..como podría no amara a mi acosador - dijo sonrojado

Itachi de inmediato sonrió y sin pensarlo lo abrazo - yo también te amo dei

- Mmmh ya deja de ser tan cursi itachi

- Te amo…

Deidara también correspondió el abrazo, en ese momento itachi aflojo un poco y miro de frente a deidara, muy cerca comenzando a acercarse lentamente al rostro del rubio, hasta que deidara se percató de lo que tramaba itachi

- Itachi no…- murmuro alejándose

- Pero lo necesito dei solo un poco…..- itachi puso sus manos en las mejillas de deidara

- Pero…- fue lo último que murmuro deidara, pues los labios de itachi se encontraban sobre los suyos y lo aprisionaron como si necesitara de ellos desesperadamente

- ¡PA!…- se oyó un agudo grito

- ¿Que? - dijeron ambos que de la sorpresa se separaron al ver que el niño se había despertado y se encontraba sentado en la cama, de pronto bajo de la cama y se fue corriendo hacia deidara

- Papi es mío - le dijo a itachi sacándole la lengua y abrazando a deidara

- Que… - dijo itachi sorprendido

- Papi ¿tú eres mío verdad? – dijo el niño mirando a deidara

- Jejeje claro – dijo deidara sonrojado

- ¿He?... no te gustaría compartirlo conmigo

- NO - grito el niño

- Que malo eres sajou

- Sajou ¿no te gusta itachi? - pregunto deidara

- Pero itachi hace llorar papi

- Pero ya no la hare llorar más, lo prometo – dijo itachi levantando su mano

- jmmh - hizo un puchero el niño

- Yo sé que itachi no se ve de confianza pero es una buena persona – dijo deidara

- Si sajou yo…. ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que no soy de confianza? – dijo itachi

- …Papi

- ¿Mmh?

- tengo hambre

- Aaaaa claro ¿qué tal si vamos a comer algo?- propuso itachi

- Si al restaurante de ¡papi!

"¿Cómo fue que esto termino así?" – pensó deidara

- Te comprare lo que quieras – dijo itachi

- Siiiiiii -dijo el niño animado

- Itachi ¿enserio piensas ganarte a sajou con comida? - le dijo deidara a itachi en el oído

- Pues por algo se empieza ¿no?

- mmh

- Pues vamos – dijo itachi

Itachi, deidara y el niño se pusieron sus abrigos y salieron del apartamento

- Vamos que el auto lo deje parqueado al frente - dijo itachi sacando las llaves del auto

- Yo…. Yo…..yo – dijo el niño

- ¿mmh? ¿Yo que?

- Quiero carro bum bum

- Dale las llaves itachi – dijo deidara

- si tú lo dices

El niño se fue corriendo con las llaves en la mano haciéndolas sonar como un sonajero

- ¿Que va a hacer? – pregunto itachi

- No mucho solo quiere jugar

- mmh a propósito no me has balado de él

- Ahh mañana te lo cuento

- No quiero saberlo ahora

- Porque eres tan necio itachi

- no lo sé, Pero así me amas ¿no?

- Mmh….te lo contare muy brevemente pero antes tendrás que jurarme que nunca se lo contarás a sajou, yo seré el único que le revelare la verdad cuando él sea mayor o cuando él quiera saber

- Lo juro

- ahhh- suspiro – Esto ocurrió poco tiempo después de que nosotros nos separamos, en ese entonces la navidad había llegado y…..

FLASHBACK:

En ese entonces la época de la navidad llego, la blanca nieve caía, los niños reían y las luces navideñas iluminaban las oscuras calles, el frio viento soplaba muy fuerte haciendo que los largos cabellos rubios se ondearan al ritmo de cada paso

Deidara caminaba solitario de regreso a casa después de un pesada y larga jornada de trabajo en el restaurante, ya eran las 10:00 de la noche y él tenía que cruzar un puente por donde pasaba un pequeño riachuelo, al ir en la mitad escucho unos sollozos que al instante lo asustaron

- Ughh ughh - escucho deidara

- ¿Qué es eso? - dijo asustado

- Ughhb ughhb - se volvió a escuchar

Deidara entro en pánico y aceleró el paso, pero cuando ya iba a cruzar a la otra calle oyó un llanto

- Buuua buuua - lloraba

Deidara se detuvo al reconocer ese llanto y se devolvió al puente, luego miro hacia los dos lados de la calle pero no había un alma nadie a quien acudir, así que se llenó de valor y bajo por un potrero pues él quería confirmar si lo que había escuchado era verdad o si era la depresión lo que lo estaba volviendo loco

Así pues bajo con cuidado y se acercó para ver debajo del puente pero ahí solo había basura y ningún sonido se volvió a escuchar

- ¿Estaré loco? - se preguntó, ya se disponía volver a subir pero nuevamente se oyó un llanto, deidara de inmediato siguió el sonido que lo condujo hasta donde había una gran caja de cartón, allí se encontraba un pequeño niño de 2 años cubierto con una delgada manta que al ver a deidara estiro sus bracitos, deidara se sacó su chaqueta y lo cubrió, luego lo cargo y rápidamente salió de allí

- Bua bua bua - balbuceaba el niño tiritando de frio

- Shhh tranquilo - dijo deidara caminando lo más rápido que podía, al llegar a un hospital entrego el niño a las enfermeras que de inmediato lo atendieron, después de un rato la policía llego y le pidieron a deidara que contara como había sucedido el hallazgo, él dijo todo lo que había sucedido

- ¿Entonces que va a pasar con el niño? – pregunto deidara

- Pues por lo que me cuenta el niño ha sido abandonado, en verdad es increíble creer que haya madres desnaturalizadas que abandonen a sus hijos ni Siquiera los animales hacen eso, pero si la madre lo ha dejado no hay nada que hacerle – dijo el oficial

- ¿Qué significa eso?

- Pues el niño ira a un orfanato donde será cuidado junto con otros niños abandonados

- No, eso no - dijo preocupado deidara quien había sentido una cierta conexión al ver los llorosos ojos cafés claro que lo miraron como si lo necesitara, como si fuera lo único que tenia

- Pues ese es el final de estos niños o bueno hasta que alguien los adopte

- ¿Adoptar?

- Si

- ….us…usted cree que yo lo podría adoptar

- ¿Usted?

- Mmh

- ¿Es casado?

- no, soy soltero pero tengo un lugar en donde vivir y también tengo trabajo así que no se si pueda

- tal vez si usted le cuenta a protección infantil que fue usted quien lo rescato tenga más posibilidad

- entonces lo hare

- Hoy el niño perdió una madre pero encontró un padre – dijo el oficial dándole una sonrisa

- Mmh

Al niño le practicaron exámenes y le hicieron chequeos médicos todo indicaba que se encontraba bien, al salir del hospital se lo llevaron a un orfanatorio después deidara tuvo que hablar con protección infantil, al poco tiempo lo aceptaron y deidara pudo adoptar el niño quien ya rebozaba de buena salud.

El día de ir a recogerle al orfanato llego, Deidara entro al salón de juegos donde habían más niños al buscarlo con la mirada lo encontró sentado solo en una esquina con un oso de peluche en sus pequeñas manos, deidara se quedó ahí parado y como por arte de magia el niño se percató de su presencia y al verlo deidara le sonrió, el niño también le sonrió y nuevamente estiro sus bracitos, deidara al verlo se fue corriendo y lo cargo en sus brazos, luego lo beso en la frente

- Ya nos vamos a casa - le dijo deidara cariñosamente

- paa paa - balbuceaba alegremente

- Jejejeje vamos

FIN FLASHBACK

- Y así fue como comenzó mi vida con mi hijo, él es lo más hermoso que tengo en la vida

- Oye pero mi también querer atención – dijo itachi haciendo un puchero

- Jajaja tonto – le dijo cariñosamente - pero itachi tu enserio estas dispuesto a aceptar a mi niño

- Yo….

- Tachi bum bum – interrumpió el niño haciendo sonar las llaves del carro

- ¿Que paso? no pudiste abrir la puerta – dijo sonriéndole

El niño negó con la cabeza

- Jejeje entonces vamosssss - dijo itachi riendo mientras cargaba el niño en brazos, el niño también rio - vamos dei

- Mmh - sonrió también

Y así las heridas se sanaron y el amor volvió a florecen en los corazones de itachi y deidara que ahora han prometido estar juntos por el resto de sus vidas, pero tendrán que enfrentar más dificultades que pondrán a prueba ese lazo que un día los unió…

Un nuevo día llego y sasuke ya se alistaba para ir a visitar a naruto, así pues salió temprano por suerte no se encontró con su padre ya que en la madrugada tuvo que operar aun herido en emergencias

Sasuke como siempre fue a comprar víveres en el supermercado y luego se fue directo al hospital, al llegar se encontró en la habitación con naruto quien ya estaba despierto y sentado en la cama

- Hola saludo

- Sasuke…

- Como amaneciste

- ….bien

- ¿Y tú papa?

- Se fue a desayunar

- Mmhh ¿tienes hambre? Porque te traje ensalada de frutas

- No, no tengo hambre pero gracias

Sasuke vio muy desanimado a naruto - ¿paso algo?

- No, no pasó nada

- ¿Seguro?

- Mhh

- Vamos anímate un poco - sasuke se sentó en la cama al lado de naruto y saco un recipiente que tenía la ensalada de frutas - Vamos abre la boca dobe - dijo sasuke acercando la cuchara a la boca de naruto

- ¿Mhh? - Naruto se sorprendió - ¿enserio?

- Claro que si abre la boca no me dejes con la mano estirada

- Mmh -naruto abrió la boca y comió la dulce fruta con leche condensada

- ¿Te gusta?

- Si gracias - dijo sonriéndole

Sasuke cogió su maletín y de él saco un par de guantes de lana color azul aguamarina – ten - dijo

- ¿para mí?

- Obvio que para ti tonto, para quien más

- Jeje gracias - dijo muy feliz poniéndoselos

- Ya casi es navidad y pronto la nieve comenzara a caer

- Mmh….. Quiero pasar la navidad en casa - dijo algo triste

- no te preocupes estoy seguro que estarás bien para esas fechas

- Mmh ojala, además también quiero ir a tu graduación

- Ya te dije que iremos

- mmh – murmuro no muy convencido

- Ya no pongas esa cara, que debo hacer para que te animes

- Mmhh no lo sé…. qué tal…

- Aja

- Un….

- Aja

- Beso

- ahhh Debí habérmelo imaginado

- Jejeje ven - Naruto se acercó al pelinegro - sasuke… - susurro

- ¿Mmh?

- Gracias por todo, por venir día a día y por estar a mi lado incondicionalmente en verdad quiero seguir viviendo para ti

- Naruto…..- susurro sasuke algo sonrojado

Mientras tanto en el hospital se encontraba itachi quien tenía turno en la mañana y con él fugaku quien acaba de operar a un paciente

- La operación no salió como yo pensaba - dijo desanimado itachi quien observo la operación que su padre había acabado de hacer

- Si la hemorragia era masiva y el daño cerebral provocado por el accidente fue demasiado

- Si es algo irremediable, Pero Aun así es lamentable tanto para él como para su familia ver que un ser querido queda en estado vegetal

- Se profesional itachi ya sabes que siempre habrá causa y efecto, además no sé qué esperaba ese paciente al conducir ebrio al volate nada bueno podía salir de eso, así es la gente necia y piensan que eso jamás les podría pasar a ellos pero ya vez nada bueno sale de los excesos

- Supongo que es cierto pero nadie se merece algo así

- Si pero uno mismo se busca el mal, si a una persona le dicen que no deben conducir ebrio pero más sin embargo lo hace es porque lo estaba buscando

- Mmh lamentablemente…..a propósito ¿ya viste a naruto?

- No, solo vine para atender esta emergencia en la madrugada

- Y que has pensado sobre él

- E visto sus tomografías pero no se ve nada bien, pienso que tenemos que operarlo démosle un par de sesiones más de quimioterapia y luego pasaremos a operar

- Si tú lo crees entonces me adelantare para darle las noticias

- ¿vas a ir ahora?

- Si porque a las 9:00 tengo que comenzar a atender a mis pacientes

- Yo ya me iba pero quiero ser yo quien le dé el parte medico

- Entonces vamos

Itachi y fugaku subieron en el ascensor y fueron hasta el segundo piso donde se encontraba la habitación 202, al llegar a la puerta de la habitación fugaku entro primero pero no puedo pasar al interior ya que la sorpresiva vista lo dejo anonadado

- ¿Sasuke?... - dijo fugaku viendo a sasuke acostado encima de naruto

- Papa… - dijo sasuke poniéndose de pie

- SASUKE – grito enojado

- Papa déjame explicarlo

- ESTO NO PUEDE SER

- Papa cálmate - dijo itachi

- CALLATE ITACHI…. ESTO….ESTO ES CULPA TUYA, TU LE DISTE ESE EJEMPLO

- No papa cálmate, por favor déjame explicarte – dijo sasuke

- QUE ME VAS A EXPLICAR, QUE ERES UN MARICON IGUAL QUE TU HERMANO

- Papa por favor…. - dijo sasuke asustado y con lágrimas que se asomaban en sus ojos

- Oiga que le pasa fugaku-sensei no le voy a permitir que llame así a sasuke - dijo naruto enojado

- TU POR TU CULPA SASUKE….. ERES TÚ - dijo apuntando a naruto con el dedo, luego volteo a ver a sasuke - ASI QUE ES POR EL QUE NO TE QUERIAS CASAR SASUKE

- Yo….

- ¿Casar? – repitió sorprendido naruto

- No yo…- susurraba sasuke

- TU NO SASUKE, TU NO ME VAS A SALIR IGUAL QUE ITACHI

- papa….. Perdóname por favor

- QUE DECEPCION SASUKE O DEBERIA DECIR OTRA MAS - dijo viendo a itachi - ESTO DEBE DE SER UNA MALDICION, MALDITA SEA POR QUE A MI, POR QUE LOS TUVE QUE TENER

- YA NO MAS PAPA - grito también itachi

- COMO TE ATREVES A ALAZARME LA VOZ ITACHI

- YA NO MAS PAPA, TE ADMIRO COMO DOCTOR PERO ME DECEPCIONAS COMO PADRE, COMO PUEDES DECIRLE ESO A TUS HIJOS, COMO TE ATREVES A DECIR QUE SOMOS UNA MALDICION

- …..Sabes que itachi, lárgate tú ya no eres mi hijo desde hace mucho tiempo dejaste de serlo

- Padre yo ya no te soporto, gracias por todo lo que me has dado pero ya no puedo seguir tus ordenes, se acabó vámonos sasuke – dijo volteando a ver al pelinegro

Sasuke se iba a ir detrás de itachi pero su padre dijo:

- Sasuke si te vas con itachi tú ya no serás mi hijo

A sasuke le dolió en el alma esas duras palabras

- Tú ya te has comprometido tu aun tienes un posibilidad de ser normal, así que te vas a casar con ella –ordeno fugaku

- ¿Casar? a que se refiere sasuke - pregunto naruto viendo la espalda de sasuke

- Sasuke se va a casar desde hace un tiempo él ya se ha comprometido

- Qué pero co-como

- No es verdad yo… - susurro sasuke

- Sasuke tu bebes cumplir tus deberes, ya le has pedido la mano a la señorita yamanaka así que ahora solo debes cumplir tu promesa

- ¿enserio le pediste matrimonio? - dijo tristemente naruto

- Si pero…..

- Así es, así que aquí se acaba todo esto - fugaku vio a itachi - tu lárgate itachi, sasuke se queda conmigo yo lo voy a curar

- Pero…- sasuke iba a decir algo pero fugaku lo agarro del brazo muy fuerte y lo atrajo hacia él, se acercó a su oído y le susurro algo

- ¿Que?…. – dijo sorprendido sasuke

- Tú decides sasuke – dijo fugaku

- …yo…- miro a itachi- …..yo…yo me quedare itachi

- Pero sasuke…. – reprocho itachi

- Ya vete itachi, ya oíste a sasuke él se casara y tendrá un vida NORMAL – dijo fugaku

- Eso es lo que quieres – le dijo itachi a sasuke

- Si

- Entonces díselo a naruto sasuke…..díselo a la cara

Naruto ya no los miraba, el seguía sentado en su cama pero tenía agachada la cabeza, sasuke tampoco lo miro solo le siguió dando la espalda

- Lo siento naruto….- dijo sasuke secamente para luego caminar a la puerta

- Si es lo que realmente quieres entonces está bien, yo no te odiare….solo vete y no vuelvas más por favor – dijo naruto

Sasuke salió de la habitación junto a su padre, itachi seguía ahí parado

- Naruto…..- susurro itachi

- No lo puedo odiar

- Sasuke es un idiota….

- No…. él ha estado a mi lado todo este tiempo y desde que lo conocí solo me ha traído felicidad, pero si él ha encontrado su felicidad al lado de otra persona entonces no hay nada que hacerle….yo solo quiero que él sea feliz tanto como el me hizo a mí, aunque la verdad si estoy algo enojado por habérmelo ocultado…. - "odio sus falsos besos" – pensó déjeme solo por favor itachi-san

- ….Si - itachi camino hasta la puerta pero antes de Salir dijo - lo siento mucho…..- luego se fue

Naruto se volvió acostar de lado mirando hacia la ventana y sin querer sus lágrimas comenzaron a caer humedeciendo la almohada – adiós sasuke….. - susurro

Fin capítulo 14


End file.
